DOKJUN'S FATHER
by chanbaekroom69
Summary: Baekhyun pria mungil dengan sejuta pesona, dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menaruh hati padanya. Namun, sayang diantara banyaknya pilihan ia menitipkan cintanya pada orang yang salah, yang mengharuskan ia harus menjadi orang tua tunggal diusianya yang bahkan belum menginjak 18 tahun. Warning BOYxBOY/ YAOI /CHANBAEK / M warn NC21!
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak peduli dengan cinta.

Aku tidak peduli dengan uang.

Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa malu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian fikirkan tentangku.

Hina aku sepuasnya, sakiti aku sepuasnya, aku tidak peduli dan tetap akan terus diam.

Tapi… Jika kalian menyentuh _DIA_ barang seujung kuku….

Kalian akan melihat sisi lain dari diriku…

.

.

.

.

.

DOKJUN FATHER

.

.

.

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM JONGIN

KIM JONGDAE

WU YIFAN

RATE : M (maybe)

WARNING THIS IS YAOI A.K.A BOYXBOY FANFICTION.

( _**Semua yang berada di cerita ini hanya karangan penulis, jika beberapa bagian dirasa kurang masuk akal dengan kehidupan nyata,tolong dimaklumi.)**_

.

.

.

.

Seoul, _2018 november_

Sepasang kaki kecil berjalan tergesa memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit, tangannya menggengam selembar kertas putih dengan erat. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terhuyung saat bertabrakan dengan para pegawai yang berlalu lalang di gedung itu.

Ia terus berjalan memasuki gedung itu, mengindahkan semua tatapan aneh yang diarahkan para pegawai disana, menutup telinga serapat mungkin saat bisikan-bisikan dan hinaan tertuju untuknya.

Seorang wanita bertubuh ideal menghentikan pergerakannya "Tuan, anda ingin kemana." Tanya wanita itu sambil menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuh kecil itu berhenti dan menatap nyalang kearahnya "Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya sinis dengan tatapan mata yang tajam kian menusuk. Pria kecil itu menarik tangannya paksa, kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

"Tuan, anda membuat kekacauan disini. Sebaiknya anda pergi atau aku akan memanggil security untuk mengusir anda." Wanita itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya, mengatupkan tangannya memohon, meminta sedikit pengertian dari pria kecil didepannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Aku akan pergi jika urusanku selesai, kau fikir aku sudi berlama-lama di tempat kotor ini." pria kecil itu berjalan melewati tubuh ramping wanita didepannya, mengabaikan kata _mohon_ yang berulang-ulang kali diucapkan wanita itu

"Tuan, aku moh~

"Byun baekhyun." Perkataan wanita itu terpotong saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas berwarna navy berjalan mendekat kearah pria mungil yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Pria itu menatap wanita tadi dengan ekor matanya, "Jinri, pergilah." Ujarnya tegas.

"Baik tuan park." Wanita bernama jinri itu menundukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan atasannya.

Pria tinggi itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gerombolan orang yang menatap _penasaran_ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam lalu menatap dalam sosok mungil didepannya "Ikut aku." Ujarnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kurus itu.

Pria mungil itu tetap ditempatnya, tidak berniat mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan pria tingi itu.

"Baekhyun." Sosok tinggi itu menatap jengah pria mungil didepannya.

"Lapaskan aku park chanyeol." Baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol kasar, nafasnya memburu seiring dengan raut wajahnya yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kita bicarakan diruanganku."

"Tutup mulumu dan dengarkan aku, sudah berapa kali kubilang berhenti mengusik hidupku, mengapa kau tidak mengerti." ujar baekhyun dengan emosi yang kian meluap, jemari lentiknya mengarah tepat di depan wajah tampan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan jemari lentik itu lembut membawanya pada genggaman tangannya yang hangat. "Baekhyun, tenanglah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan baekhyun dengan jempolnya, sedikit memberikan ketenganngan untuk pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun, menatap tajam kedalam mata chanyeol, "Apa katamu baik-baik?" baekhyun menarik jemari tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol, "Baik-baik, wah lihat siapa yang bicara." Baekhyun berucap dengan kekehan kecil dibibirnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, kau dan keluarga mu itu yang membuat segalanya semakin rumit."

"Baek-

"TUTUP MULUTMU." Teriak baekhyun kalap.

Lobby itu begitu sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun selain suara dentingan jam di dinding, bahkan semua orang yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik seketika diam tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya saat ia merasa tetesan beningnya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi, "Aku tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan kalian sedikitpun, jadi berhentilah mengusik hidupku." Ucap baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, "Jangan sentuh anakku." Lanjutnya diiringi isak tangis. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak membiarkan satu orang pun melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan buliran airmata.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sendu, ia mencoba memegang pundak sempit baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, tapi belum sempat tangannya menggapai pundak sempit itu, baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mundur menjauhinya.

Chanyeol menatap beberapa pegawainya yang masih berada disana, menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan baekhyun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya "Tinggalkan kami berdua." Titahnya tegas membuat kumpulan orang tadi berbondong-bondong meninggalkan tempat itu .

"Baekhyun-ah." Ucap chanyeol setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ia dan baekhyun yang berada disana.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar, ia mendongak menatap manik hitam chanyeol "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, Jangan usik hidupku lagi, jangan dekati anakku lagi biarkanlah kita kembali seperti orang asing." Ujarnya sambil berniat pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar, "Kenapa kau memperbesar masalah, demi tuhan itu hanya masalah anak-anak baek." Ucapnya terbawa emosi.

"APA…"

"APA KAU BILANG."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah chanyeol, mata yang sedari tadi menatap sendu berganti dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Masalah anak kecil, iya anak kecil yang berpotensi menjadi pembunuh."

"A-Apa maksudmu."

"Anakmu, pewaris tunggal PARK COMPANY, ANAK YANG SELALU KALIAN BANGGAKAN." baekhyun menunjuk wajah chanyeol dengan telunjuk lentiknya, "Berhentilah menutup mata, berhentilah menutupi semua kesalahan yang anakmu lakukan. Jangan menganggap semuanya dapat kalian selesaikan dengan uang, karna aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan uangmu." pekik baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh chanyeol degan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan."

Baekhyun memberikan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia pengang kepada chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucapnya datar sambil meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatapi kepergian baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak surai hitam legamnya kasar, tangannya membuka selembar kertas yang baekhyun berikan padanya tadi.

Mata chanyeol membelalak kaget, tangannya memegang kertas tadi dengan gemetaran

BYUN DOKJUN

Tujuh tahun

HEPATITIS ( _pembengkakan hati._ ) stadium awal (satu)

 **POSITIF.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuh kecilnya di bangku panjang halte yang telah sepi, ia bersyukur karena sekarang bukan jam pulangnya para pekerja sehingga ia dapat mengistirahatkan fikirannya yang tengah kacau.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang ditetesi dengan butiran air dari langit, "Mengapa kau tidak bosan-bosan mengujiku." Lirihnya.

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar, ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian menatap sendu layar ponselnya _ayah sehun is calling_ begitulah kalimat yang tertera disana. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, "Heum." baekhyun membuka percakapan nya dengan sebuah deheman.

"Eomma, kau disana." Teriakan seoarang anak kecil di seberang telfon berhasil membuat senyum tipis tersungging dibibir baekhyun.

"Dokjun merindukan eomma?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan kekehan kecilnya disana, menggoda seseorang di seberang telfon.

"Nde, Eomma dimana? Kapan pulang? Ayah bilang akan menjemput eomma." Jawabnya disertai dengan pertanyaan berturut yang membuat baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja mendekatinya, lalu tersenyum kecil menatap orang itu, "Jagoan eomma sudah makan?" tanyanya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

Bocah kecil di seberang telfon menghembuskan nafasnya, dapat baekhyun tebak bagaimana menggemaskannya paras buah hatinya saat ini "Dokjun tidak ingin makan jika bukan eomma yang menyuapi dokjun." Cicit bocah kecil itu.

Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya, hatinya bergetar tiap kali mendapat perkataan manis dari buah hatinya, "Dimana bunda luhan." Tanya baekhyun membuat rengekan kecil keluar dari bibir anaknya "Dokjun hanya ingin eomma, dokjun tidak ingin bunda luhan eomma." Dokjun mulai terisak, "Dokjun hanya ingin eomma." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, jika ditanya apa hal yang paling baekhyun takuti didunia ini, pria mungil itu akan langsung menjawab tangisan anaknya sebagai salah satu hal yang paling baekhyun takuti, "Baiklah, eomma pulang." Ucapnya menenangkan deokjun yang mulai menangis diseberang sana, " _Uljima_ , heum." Bisiknya lembut.

Hanya deheman kecil yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya, baekhyun menatap ponselnya saat panggilan tadi sudah terputus. "Dokjun menangis." Tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi berada didepannya.

Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Aku bukan ibu yang baik." Lirih baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, menatap kebawah jalan beraspal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku bukan ibu yang baik sehun, aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku sendiri, aku mebiarkan ia sakit, ak-aku…

Sehun membawa tubuh ramping baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, menepuk bahu sempit baekhyun mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk pria mungil itu, "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang sebaik dirimu baek, kau adalah yang terbaik dalam hal apapun." Bisik sehun tepat disamping telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas sehun, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mengalir membasahi kemeja yang sehun pakai, "Demi tuhan, hanya dia yang kupunya didunia ini." isakan tangis baekhyun kian menjadi, bahunya bergerak naik turun senada dengan tarikan nafasnya yang memberat.

Sehun mengusap helaian rambut baekhyun lembut, ia menjauhkan wajah baekhyun dari dadanya. Jemari tangannya dengan terampil mengusap wajah tirus baekhyun, "Ya, dokjun untuk baekhyun dan baekhyun untuk dokjun." Ucapnya sambil menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata baekhyun yang sedikit memerah akibat tangisannya.

"Aku… aku takut sehun-ah."

"Apa yang kau takutkan." Sehun menggengam jemari jentik baekhyun yang tengah meremat jarinya sendiri, kebiasaan buruk baekhyun saat ia merasa ketakutan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Sehun membuka rematan tangan baekhyun yang sudah melukai kulit pria mungil itu sendiri, mengarahkan jemari baekhyun pada telapak tangannya sendiri, membiarkan pria mungil itu melampiaskan perasaan kalutnya pada dirinya.

Sehun sedikit berdesis saat merasaakan kuku tajam baekhyun menusuk kulitnya, "Ayo kita temui jagoanmu." Ajak sehun sambil menuntun tubuh mungil itu mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte yang mereka duduki.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun, membantu pria mungil itu duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk memasangkan _seatbelt_ baekhyun, sebelum dirinya berlari kearah pintu seberang.

" _Ready_." Tanya sehun sambil menatap baekhyun melalui ekor matanya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kepala dari pria mungil itu.

Mobil sehun melaju dengan kecepatan standar meninggalkan sosok tak asing yang berada tidak jauh dari halte tempat sehun menenangkan tangisan baekhyun tadi.

Park chanyeol, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatap sendu kearah halte yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh sehun dan baekhyun. Fikirannya melayang diudara, memikirkan bahu bergetar baekhyun yang berada pada pelukan sehun, memikirkan pandangan kosong baekhyun yang tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dipipi chanyeol, "Pada akhirnya aku selalu menjadi pemeran _antagonis_ dalam kisah ini." Ujarnya dengan perasaan sesak, "Aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu dan anak kita. Maafkan aku jika keinginanku ini egois, maafkan aku jika keegoisanku ini membawa kesakitan untukmu." Chanyeol membuka dompetnya, menarik sebuah poto yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang _kartu izin mengemudi_ nya potret seorang pria mungil dengan seorang balita berusia tiga tahun yang berada di pangkuannya, foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh, terbukti dengan angel yang diambil membelakangi kedua sosok yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

"Appa mencintaimu, Appa mencintai kalian berdua." Lirih chanyeol dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan di wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol mengahapus air matanya saat suara ponsel mengintrupsi kegiatannya, _Kyungsoo is calling_ jemari tangannya menekan ikon telfon berwarna hijau guna mengangkat panggilan itu, "Ya, kyung ke-

"Daddy." Pekikan seorang anak kecil memotong ucapan chanyeol, pria tinggi itu diam tak menjawab, memcoba memberikan waktu untuk sang bocah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Daddy aku merindukan daddy, kapan daddy pulang." Tanya anak itu dengan nada manja.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil, mencoba mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat hilang terbawa tangisannya tadi, "Daddy sudah dijalan sayang, sebentar lagi sampai." Ujarnya sambil menghapus lelehan air mata yang berada di pipinya.

"Yeay, I love you daddy." Pekik bocah itu senang.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, lalu mulai menggerakan bibirnya dengan sedikit ragu "Ya, love you to baby." Jawab chanyeol mengabaikan dentuman yang tidak mengenakan dihatinya.

"Oh ya daddy, bisakah daddy membelikan aku satu ember ice cream coklat." Tanya bocah itu setelah sempat terdiam.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, _apa aku salah dengar_ fikirnya dalam hati, lalu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa banyak sekali, daddy akan membelikanmu tiga cup ice cream coklat." Tanyanya sambil memastikan.

"Aku ingin satu ember daddy." Jawab anak itu sambil merengek.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, _ternyata tidak salah dengar_ gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak itu terlalu banyak, sayang."

"Daddy, aku ingin satu ember. Kenapa daddy tidak mau membelikannya? Daddy tidak sayang lagi padaku?" Rengekan anak itu kian menjadi, bahkan chanyeol sekarang dapat mendengar bunyi sepasang sepatu yang dihentak-hentakan kelantai.

"Bukan seperti itu-

"Aku membenci daddy, jika daddy tidak membawa satu ember ice cream coklat lebih baik tidak usah pulang."

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat ia menangkap suara dentingan keras yang terjadi disebarang telfon, ia menebak itu adalah bunyi ponsel yang dilemparkan kelantai.

Chanyeol menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berusaha menenangkan anak kecil seberang telfon.

"Baby, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu dengan daddy, tidak baik. Ayo cepat minta maaf."

"Tidak mau."

"bab-

"Tidak mommy, berhentilah mengoceh atau akan aku adukan pada _halmeoni._ "

"Aish, anak itu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya saat memdengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak di seberang telfon, _selalu seperti ini_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Maaf chan." Pria tinggi itu sedikit tersentak saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya, "Tidak masalah kyung." Jawabnya datar.

"Sebaiknya kau belikan saja satu ember ice cream coklat untuknya jika tid

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan pria yang sedang berbicara padanya, "Ya, akan aku bawakan." Potong chanyeol, dengan kesal.

"Terima kasih."

"Heum, ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanya chanyeol sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

"Tidak, eh ya."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban, ia hanya berdiam diri menantikan apa yang ingin kyungsoo katakan padanya.

"Kyung~" panggil chanyeol.

"Ah ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hati-hati."

"baiklah, aku tutup."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki koridor rumah sakit diikuti dengan sehun yang senantiasa membuntutinya, langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bilik kamar bernomor _empat._ Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mengusir kegugupan yang bertengger di hatinya, jemari lentiknya memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit terlihat kacau, "Kau terlihat baik." Ucap sehun sukses membuat baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah sehun, "Apa aku terlihat seperti habis menangis?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Tidak, jika kau menambahkan sedikit lengkungan disini." Ucapnya sambil membelai sudut bibir baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu, perlahan ia merubah ekspresi sendunya menjadi sebuah senyuman manis.

 _ **Tok…tok…**_

Ketukan itu membuat dua orang pria berbeda usia menolehkan kepalanya, "Eomma." Pekik dokjun saat melihat sosok ibunya di balik pintu. "Kenapa lama sekali, aku benar-benar merindukan eomma." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati brangkar rumah sakit yang di duduki buah hatinya, kedua tangan kurusnya membawa tubuh berlapis pakaian rumah sakit itu kedalam pelukan, " _Sorry._ " Bisik baekhyun di samping telinga anaknya.

Dokjun mengangguka kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Eomma, lapar." Ucapnya dengan kerjapan mata lucu, membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang berada disana tertawa.

Baekhyun membawa mangkuk berisikan bubur bayam keatas pangkuannya, lalu menyuapi bubur itu sedikit demi sedikit kepada dokjun yang telah membuka mulutnya semangat.

"Makan yang banyak yah jagoan ayah." Sehun mengusak rambut dokjun gemas, membuat pekikan kecil dari mulut dokjun keluar, "Ayah, jangan mengusak rambut dokjun seperti anak kecil. Dokjun sudah besar tau." Ujarnya dengan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aigoo, mana ada orang dewasa yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti ini."

"Ada, bunda luhan juga suka mengerucutkan bibir jika sedang merajuk pada ayah." Jawaban dokjun membuat kekehan renyah baekhyun mengalun, sementara luhan mencubiti pipi dokjun dengan gemas.

"Benar, bahkan bibir bunda lebih panjang dari pada bibir bebek." Ujar sehun menimpali.

Luhan memukili lengan sehun ringan, ia benar-benar kesal saat sehun malah ikut mengoloknya seperti yang dokjun lakukan.

Sehun menghindari pukulan kecil luhan dengan berlari kecil didalam bilik kamar dokjun, "Dokjun tolong ayah." Adu sehun dengan ringisan yang ia buat-buat, karena pukulan luhan sama sekali tidak menyisakan rasa sakit untuknya.

Dokjun menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia menolak permintaan sehun, baekhyun menyuapi dokjun dengan telaten, sesekali memberikan air putih agar tenggorokan anaknya tidak kering.

Sehun memutar otaknya mencari ide agar dokjun membelannya dan membuat luhan kalah satu langkah dari dirinya, jujur saja itu adalah salah satu kegemaran sehun, membuat luhan semakin kesal ketika dokjun lebih memilihnya "Ayah melihat helm dengan gambar iron man di mall kemarin, bukankah dokjun menginginkan sebuah helm untuk dipakai bersamaan sepeda dokjun?"

"Hei itu tidak ad-

Perkataan luhan terpotong saat dokjun tiba-tiba berdiri diatas ranjangnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuk sebuah pistol.

Dokjun tersenyum sambil menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi pada sehun, "Angkat tangan bunda luhan. anda ditahan atas tuduhan memekuli ayah sehun sampai ia menangis minta tolong pada dokjun."

Luhan refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas saat melihat deokjun berlakon menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian, "Tapi, dia yang memulai pak." Ucap luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak, tidak, bunda tidak bisa membela diri seenaknya, kita membutuhkan seorang saksi yang dapat membuktikan bunda tidak bersalah." Dokjun membalas argument luhan dengan percaya diri.

Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh saat mendengar jawaban deokjun "Jagoan appa benar-benar tidak pernah mengecewakan." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah dokjun.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat saat melihat buah hatinya yang semakin hari semakin menunjukan bakatnya, "Ayo sudah main-mainnya dokjun habiskan makananmu dulu. Lagipula lihatlah wajah bundamu yang menekuk itu."

Dokjun kembali duduk di ranjangnya, matanya menatap wajah luhan yang terlihat murung "Maafkan dokjun bunda, dokjun harus menangkap bunda supaya ayah membelikan helm iron man untuk dokjun." Ucapnya polos.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, matanya menyipit menatap sehun yang sedang berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada, _Oh sehun kau sudah merasa menang rupanya,_ ucap luhan dalam hati.

Luhan mengecup pipi dokjun sayang, "Jika disuruh memilih, dokjun pilih bunda atau ayah." Tanya luhan sambil kembali menunjukan wajah sendunya, berakting sebagai pemeran _protagonist_ agar dokjun memilihnya, ayolah ia tidak ingin kalah dua kali dari oh sehun.

Dokjun terdiam sesaat memikirkan jawaban apa yang pas untuk luhan, "Apa jika dokjun pilih ayah, bunda akan menangis." Tanyanya penasaran, luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil mencebikan bibirnya.

Sehun mendelikan bola matanya tidak percaya, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membiarkan luhan menang darinya. "Jika dokjun memilih bunda, ayah akan menangis." Ujar sehun dengan nada sedih.

"Mana bisa begitu, ayah kan lak.. _uhukk-uhukk._ " Baekhyun buru-buru menyodorkan air putih pada dokjun, "Lihat, apa yang eomma katakana untuk tidak bicara dengan mulut penuh."

"Maaf eomma." Cicitnya takut.

"Tidak usah dengarkan perkataan ayah dan bundamu. Dokjun itu punya eomma. Eomma benar kan?" Baekhyun menatap dokjun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Dokjun menganggukan kepalanya semangat saat mendengar perkataan dari ibunya, "Eum, dokjun milik eomma. Dokjun tidak akan memilih ayah ataupun bunda karna dokjun akan selalu memilih eomma." Dokjun merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher baekhyun, ia menyembunykan wajahnya disamping ceruk leher baekhyun sembari terus berbisik _aku menyayangi eomma._

Baekhyun mengusap rambut deokjun sayang, "Heum, Kesayangan eomma." Ucapnya dengan senyuman selembut awan miliknya.

Luhan dan sehun saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian ikut tersenyum melihat pelukan ibu dan anak itu.

 **Tok..tok..**

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintuk kamar yang diketuk dari luar, "Ya?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita berpakaian perawat.

"Maaf menggangu,saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika dokter kim ingin berbicara dengan orang tua dokjun." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya setelah sempat memberikan kecupan hangat di kening dokjun,"Ya, saya ibunya."

"Tuan dokter kim sedang menunggu anda diruangannya."

"Baiklah." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Minum obat dengan bunda yah sayang, eomma akan menemui dokter dulu." Baekhyun menatap anaknya sambil tersenyum, meminta izin dari sang buah hati untuk menemui dokter. Dokjun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, "Baik eomma." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah perawat meninggalkan ruangan anaknya. "Baek aku ikut." Ujar sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Jam makan siang sudah usai sehun, bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya kau menjemput yeri?"

"Aku akan meminta paman kang untuk menjemputnya?"

"Tidak, kau harus menjemputnya. Aku tidak ingin _rusa manisku_ mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang hari karena tidak kau jemput."

"Tapi baek-

"Aku bisa, _cha_ pergilah menjemput yeri. Oh iya jangan lupa belikan aku susu strawberry saat pulang." Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya kearah sehun, lalu berlari kecil menyusul langkah perawat yang sudah berada agak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya saat sudah berada di samping perawat wanita tadi, "Suamimu?" Tanya perawat itu padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Suami sahabatku." Jawab baekhyun singkat. Perawat itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, langkah kaki perawat itu berbelok ke arah sebelah kiri kemudian berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terdapat gantungan bertuliskan Dokter kim di depannya.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, jantungnya bertalu sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang merasakan kegelisahan, "Permisi, saya ibu dari dokjun." Ujar baekhyun setelah berdiri tepat didepan seorang dokter muda yang sibuk membaca dokumen di mejanya.

Dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum kearah baekhyun, "Kim jongdae." Ucapnya sambil mengelurkan tangannya.

"Byun baekhyun." Jawab baekhyun sambil mengarahkan jemari lentiknya membalas sapaan dari dokter didepannya.

Jongdae membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, "Carrier?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa malu untuk membenarkan fakta itu.

Jongdae memberikan selembar kertas pada baekhyun, menyuruh pria mungil itu untuk membacanya dengan seksama.

Baekhyun membaca deretan huruf didepannya dalam diam, matanya memperhatikan setiap gambar dan penjelasan dikertas itu dengan serius, sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya di sertai dengan ekspresi mata yang berubah sendu.

"Apa dokjun sedang mempunyai masalah." Dokter jongdae membuka percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap dokter muda itu, kemudian menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tau." Jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Jongdae menautkan keningnya bingung saat mendapatkan jawaban dari baekhyun, _bukankah kau ibunya?_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Deokjun anak yang ceria, namun begitu tertutup. Ia tidak menceritakan banyak hal mengenai kehidupan sekolahnya, atau tentang teman-temannya." Ujar baekhyun seakan tau apa yang jongdae dikirkan tentangnya, ia menundukan kepalanya menatapi selembar kertas yang sudah tak lagi rapi bentuknya tangannya sedikit gemetar sekarang, tapi ia menutupinya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku sering kali mendapati pakaiannya kotor bahkan sobek tapi jika aku bertanya dia akan menjawab bahwa ia terjatuh. Aku cukup sadar bahwa anakku tidak akan seceroboh itu sampai hampir terjatuh setiap hari, tapi aku juga takut mendapati fakta pahit jika aku terus memaksanya untuk jujur."

Jongdae ngusap tangkuknya yang terasa berat, "Dokjun mengalami perlakuan tidak menyenangkan disekolahnya?" tanyanya pada baekhyun namun hanya keterdiaman yang ia dapat.

Jongdae membuka sebuah map berwarna merah yang bertuliskan byun dokjun di depannya, dapat disimpulkan jika map itu berisikan semua informasi mengenai kesehatan dokjun. Jongdae menunjukan sebuah foto pada baekhyun, "Kau tau, ada banyak lebam di punggungnya?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia menarik paksa dokumen yang berada ditangan jongdae, membuka lembaran kertas disana dengan tangan gemetar, baekhyun menahan isakannya saat potret punggung dokjun yang dihiasi lebam keunguan terpampang di depan matanya. _Jadi ini dokjun selalu menolak jika ingin eomma mandikan._ Gumamnya sambil mengelus pelas potret punggung dokjun seakan takut jika elusannya dapat menyakiti buah hatinya.

Panah tak kasat mata seakan menembus jantung baekhyun, menyisakan rasa sesak yang teramat, menatap penuh luka potret tubuh anaknya, "Bodoh." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Perhatian dan kasih sayang dari keluarga dan orang-orang sekitar sangat dokjun butuhkan saat ini, pola makan yang tidak teratur juga stress diusia dini adalah salah satu penyebab dokjun menderita penyakit ini. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini, tapi sikapmu yang hanya menerima penjelasan tak logis dari dokjun adalah hal yang salah." Jongdae menarik map yang berada di tangan baekhyun, meminta pria mungil itu menatap dirinya.

"Aku akan menunjukan metode pengobatan dokjun padamu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus bicara banyak denganmu dan suamimu, kapan aku bisa bertemu suamimu."

Baekhyun hanya diam, sambil meremas kedua jemarinya yang kembali bertautan.

"Baekhyun." Panggil jongdae sambil menjentikan jarinya didepan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kosong pada jongdae, ia membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya kekerasan yang dokjun dapatkan disekolah selama ini, membayangkan tangisan dokjun saat teman-temannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin berprasangka buruk terhadap teman-teman dokjun tapi ia sangat yakin jika dokjun mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu saat sekolah karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun menjatuhkan tangannya pada tubuh dokjun dan baekhyun juga yakin sehun dan luhan juga tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, apalagi Yeri putri kecil dengan usia empat tahun yang selalu menganggap dokjun pangerannya.

Jongdae menatap tautan tangan baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kuat, bahkan dirinya sesekali meringis saat melihat bagaimana kuku lancip baekhyun menembus kulitnya yang menyisakan ruam merah pada jari lentik itu, "Baek." Ucap jongdae sambil meletakan telapak tanganya di atas tautan jemari baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak, "Ya?"

"Dokjun akan sembuh, aku berjanji padamu."

Baekhyun sedikit menyungingkan senyum manisnya, "Terima kasih." Ujar baekhyun kecil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ayah dokjun, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus membicarakan metode pengobatan dokjun baek, aku harus mendapatkan izinnya."

"Aku mengizinkanmu jika itu dapat membuat dokjun ku sembuh."

Jongdaek menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, "Bukan hanya dirimu aku juga memerlukan izinnya. Izin dari kedua orang tua." Ucapnya selembut mungkin tidak ingin membuat baekhyun semakin tertekan.

Melihat cara baekhyun yang melampiaskan emosinya dengan menyakiti tangannya sediri membuat jongdae menarik kesimpulan bahwa baekhyun tengah mengalami tekanan saat ini, "Baekhyun." Panggilnya saat melihat baekhyun kembali termenung.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap kepada jongdae, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah ibu dan ayah dokjun, kau bisa memberikan dokumennya padaku, aku akan menanda tanganinya."

Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya kecil, "Kalian berpisah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berpisah bahkan tanpa pernah bersatu." Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang jongdae berikan padanya, "Aku harus menanda tanganinya dimana." Tanyanya pada jongdae.

"Disini," jongdae menunjukan sudut kiri kertas yang terdapat cap stempel rumah sakit, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan baekhyun yang sedikit membingungkan _, Apa maksudnya dengan berpisah sebelum bersatu_ monolognya pada diri sendiri, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin membuat baekhyun tidak nyaman jika ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

Jongdaek menerima selembar kertas yang baekhyun arahkan padanya, matanya menatap sudut kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani baekhyun, "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk buah hatimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum memberikan sebuah keyakinan pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum,"Terima kasih, aku berharap banyak padamu. Aku permisi." Ujarnya lalu menundukan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dokter muda itu.

Jongdae menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, senyum nya terukir saat kembali mengingat senyuman manis yang baekhyun berikan untuknya, " _Laki-laki istimewa dengan senyum yang istimewa_." Ucapnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas diatas mejanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil mewahnya setelah memasuki perkarangan sebuah mansion elit di kawasan gangnam, ia membuka _seatbelt_ nya dengan cepat lalu menyambar sebuah plastik hitam berisikan seember ice cream pesanan anak laki-laki yang menelfonnya tadi.

Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang maid, meminta maid itu memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi, Lalu membawa langkah kakinya berjalan gontai kedalam mansion. Belasan maid menundukan kepalanya memberikan hormat pada chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh pria tinggi itu, chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara seseorang berlari mendekatinya, "Berikan tas mu." Ucap orang itu sambil membukakan jas yang chanyeol pakai.

"Ini, terima kasih." Ujar chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tas kerjanya pada kyungsoo, "Oh iya, kyungsoo ice cream pesanannya." Lanjut chanyeol dengan mengangkat kantung plastik di tangannya.

Kyungsoo menerima tas dan ice cream yang chanyeol berikan padanya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, ayo." Ajak kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan tangan kyungsoo di lengannya, "Aku tidak lapar." Tolaknya halus sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung menatap kearah chanyeol yang terlihat kacau, _chanyeol kenapa_ batinnya, "Aku ingin istirahat." Ujar chanyeol yang seolah mengetahui arti tatapan yang kyungsoo arahkan padanya.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terdiam di posisinya, "Tidak baik istirahat dengan perut kosong." Ucap kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di anak tangga terakhir menuju kamar _mereka_. chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya lalu menunduk menatap manic _hazel_ kyungsoo yang berada dilantai bawah, "Aku lelah." Sahutnya pendek lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu pintu kamar yang tertutup, ia membawa tas kerja chanyeol dan seember ice cream tadi kearah dapur, "Bibi jung tolong masukan ice cream ini kedalam lemari pendingin." Pintanya pada seorang wanita yang berada diusia akhir lima puluh tahunan, lalu meninggalkan dapur setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari wanita itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan fikiran yang terus mengarah pada chanyeol, _Apa yang terjadi_ Gumamnya seorang diri.

 _ **Kriettt….**_

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan kerja chanyeol untuk meletakan tas kerja yang sedari tadi di bawanya, mata bulatnya menatap bingkai foto besar yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas melihat dirinya dan chanyeol yang berbalut jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman, mereka berdua tersenyum di dalam portet itu, _potret pernikahan_ mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat anaknya dan luhan tengah bermain rubik, bukan bermain lebih tepatnya kedua orang berbeda usia itu tengah berlomba dengan hadiah sekotak susu untuk pemenangnya, bagaimana baekhyun tau? Mudah saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya baekhyun melihat perlombaan itu, luhan selalu menantang dokjun untuk berlomba meskipun sudah tau bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan putra kecilnya itu.

"Kali ini siapa pemenangnya." Ucap baekhyun menyadarkan kedua pria itu, luhan berbalik kearah baekhyun yang tengah bersandar pada pintu, "Sudah datang, dimana sehun?" Tanya pria bermata rusa itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Suamimu tengah menjemput rusa kecilku." Jawab baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati deokjun yang merentangkan tangan kecilnya menginginkan pelukan hangat dari ibunya, "Sudah minum obat sayang?" Tanya baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh dokjun, baekhyun memeluk dokjun sayang, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk di dudukan pada pangkuannya.

"Anak pintar." Ucap baekhyun sambil menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah anaknya, tanpa terlewati sedikitpun.

Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan sendu, dirinya tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sahabat manisnya itu tengah diliputi kekalutan sekarang, luhan merentangkan kedua tanganya ikut masuk kedalam pelukan baekhyun dan dokjun, "Bunda kenapa?" Tanya dokjun bingung.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya berhadapan dengan wajah dokjun yang sedikit pucat, "Bunda kan ingin memeluk dokjun juga, memang dokjun tidak ingin di peluk bunda." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

Dokjun terkekeh lalu mencium hidung mancung luhan, "Tentu saja mau, pelukan bunda adalah pelukan terhangat nomor _empat_." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan keempat jari kecilnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung pada dokjun, luhan sangat tau jika pelukan hangat yang pertama adalah milik baekhyun, tapi yang kedua dan ketiga milik siapa, "Pelukan nomor dua dan tiga pelukan siapa? Kenapa pelukan milik bunda jauh sekali." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

Dokjun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir luhan kilat, "Nomor tiga punya Ayah." Jawab dokjun sambil terkekeh geli saat mendapatkan raut wajah sebal luhan, _Astaga bagaimana bisa dokjun lebih memilih pria datar itu ketimbang aku_ ocehnya dalam hati. "Lalu nomor dua?" tanya luhan tidak sabar.

Dokjun tersenyum lebar sambil mengenunjukan deretan gigi susunya, baekhyun tersenyum mendengarkan percakapan luhan dan deokjun yang terdengar sangat kekanakan, "Siapa nomor dua? Apa itu yeri?" tanya baekhyun mencoba memasuki percakapan antara buah hatinya dan luhan.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat dokjun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gelengan, "Lalu pelukan siapa?" ujar baekhyun penasaran.

"Paman park." Jawab dokjun dengan kekehan polosnya.

"Apa?" Tanya luhan mencoba memastikan perkataan dokjun.

Dokjun mendongak menatap kedalam manik mata baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas, "Itu eomma paman park, park chanyeol. Ayahnya teman dokjun disekolah."

Luhan jatuh terduduk di ranjang rawat dokjun, mata rusanya menatap cemas kearah baekhyun yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung dokjun yang berada di pangkuannya, "Baek." Panggil luhan sambil mengusap tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab, mengabaikan pertanyaan dan jemari luhan yang mengelus pergelangan tangannya lembut. **Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku park** gumamnya dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk menahan emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya, maaf yah aku selaku author bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian kerena nggk bisa konsisten update.

Apalagi untuk Tears Blood aku kehabisan ide guys ;( itu ff alurnya panjang banget, aku takut kalian bosen dan entah kenapa itu bikin aku nggk pede untuk update ff itu dan sekarang berujung dengan ide yang hilang.

Sebagai permintaan maaf aku, aku buatin kalian ff baru yang semoga aja bikin rasa kesel kalian sama aku sedikit berkurang. Ini ff pertama aku yang bertemakan ibu dan anak hohoho~ aku nggk berpengalaman sebenernya, Cuma di usia yang udah dua puluh satu ini entah kenapa aku selalu ngerasa seneng saat ngeliat momen ibu dan anak, kekeke~ kode minta dinikahin padahal jomblo.

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita baru aku ini..

Kalo ada typo maapkeun yah guys, mata aku rada siwer factor U…

.

 _Tyasantika, 2018 november 12._

Love love :*


	2. Chapter 2

DOKJUN'S FATHER

.

.

.

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM JONGIN

KIM JONGDAE

WU YIFAN

( KIM JUNMYEON, KIM MINSEOK, ZHANG YIZING, HUANG ZI TAO.)

RATE : M (maybe)

WARNING THIS IS YAOI A.K.A BOYXBOY FANFICTION.

( _**Semua yang berada di cerita ini hanya karangan penulis, jika beberapa bagian dirasa kurang masuk akal dengan kehidupan nyata,tolong dimaklumi.)**_

.

.

.

Annyeong, aku tyasantika selaku author dokjun's father ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal dengan kalian,*halah #bacot.

Pertama aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sama kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, astaga demi apa ini cerita bahkan nggk jelas kemana arahnya.

Kedua sebenernya aku ragu banget untuk ngepost chapter dua ini, mengingat banyaknya typo di chapter satu, astaga malu T_T, rasanya pengen ngehapus dan upload ulang aja, serius nggk bohong. Tapi saat aku baca review dari kalian yang mengabaikan keberadaan typo yang sangat tidak wajar di chapter kemarin aku sangat-sangat terharu #cium_tangan_sama_kalian.

Ketiga aku sangat terbuka kalo kalian ingin menyampaikan unek-unek, kekesalan, keenekan, kejijikan kalian sama cerita yang aku buat, karna sejujurnya aku butuh semua itu untuk ngebuat cerita-cerita karangan aku semakin lebih baik lagi. *halah *pencitraan.

 **Warning = Cerita ini mengandung alur maju mundur.**

 **Harap membaca semua instruksi yang author tulis, agar tidak bingung.**

.

.

.

.

 **(Delapan tahun yang lalu.)**

 _ **September, 2010**_

Seorang pria kecil berjalan pelan dengan tumpukan kertas ditangannya menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan **ROOM = KESISWAAN** , ia terlihat kesusahan saat mencoba mengetuk pintu di depannya membuat seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedari tadi memandanginya dari kejauhan berinisiatif untuk membantunya, "Masuklah." Ujar pria berkulit tan itu.

Pria kecil itu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Gomawo, jongin-ah." Ujarnya sambil menciptakan sebuah lengkungan tipis yang sangat manis lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria baik hati yang telah menolongnya.

"Sudah semuanya baek?" tanya seseorang yang tengah terduduk di kursi kepemimpinannya kim junmyeon _ketua osis_. Baekhyun meletakan tumpukan kertas yang berada di pelukannya tepat di depan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kurasa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati perlahan hyung." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal sambil memijat kedua lengannya pelan.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihatnya, "Ini project terakhirku sebagai ketua osis, kau tau kan rapat pergantian ketua osis akan dimulai awal tahun depan, aku harus melakukan project terakhir ini dengan maksimal." Ujarnya membela diri.

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya kesal, yang ketua osis siapa yang kesusahan siapa, jujur saja ia mulai jengah dengan semua perintah yang terus junmyeon berikan beberapa bulan ini. Ayolah baekhyun itu manusia bukan robot yang tidak perlu istirahat, "Benarkah? Seingatku beberapa hari ini aku hanya melihatmu duduk santai di singgasanamu hyung. " Gerutu baekhyun dengan wajah masamnya menyindir pria didepannya.

"Untuk apa repot-repot berkerja jika kau punya seseorang yang mau disuruh-suruh." Junmyeon meledakan tawanya dihadapan baekhyun, tidak mengindahkan wajah baekhyun yang bahkan sudah terlihat semakin masam.

"Ayolah aku bercanda, jangan merengut seperti itu, nanti cantiknya hilang." Ucap junmyeon dengan jemari yang mencubit pipi gembul baekhyun gemas.

 _ **Tok…tok…**_

Junmyeon mengalihkan anastesinya kearah pintu yang diketuk, "Masuk." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa.

Seorang pria tinggi menundukan kepalanya kearah junmyeon memberikan hormat pada ketua osis itu, "Hyung aku mengantarkan proposal yang kau minta kemarin." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah map berwarna biru.

Junmyeon menerima map itu sambil tersenyum, membaca isinya dengan seksama. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pria tinggi yang sekarang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun.

"Aku melihatmu membawa tumpukan kertas tadi, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan padaku kau bahkan melewati kelasku." Ujar pria tinggi itu dengan tautan dialisnya.

"Aku ini kuat, asal kau tau saja." Jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukan otot lengannya yang tak terbentuk sama sekali.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baekhyun, lalu terkekeh mengejek "Ucapkan itu pada seseorang yang baru saja merengek padaku." Ujar junmyeon yang dibalas delikan mata oleh baekhyun, "Jangan menlotot, kau semakin terlihat lucu dengan pelototan yang kau paksa."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada, "Kau menyebalkan, aku tidak akan mau jika kau suruh-suruh lagi." Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkan kedua pria yang berada diruangan itu, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya. "Aku butuh ide untuk acara hiburan festival akhir tahun nanti." ujar junmyeon dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Masih butuh ide ku, kukira kau tidak butuh ide dari seorang tukang rengek sepertiku." Jawab baekhyun sarkastik.

Junmyeon memutar matanya malas, "Ayolah, kau bisa membuat makalahnya dengan chanyeol, benar kan chan." Junmyeon menatap kearah pria tinggi yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil saat melihat pedebatan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangukan kepalanya ringan, "Boleh." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman junmyeon dari tangannya, "Maaf pak tua, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu." Ucap baekhyun dengan juluran lidahnya.

Junmyeon menarik tangan baekhyun kembali saat merasa pria mungil itu ingin kabur dari ruangannya lagi, "Satu ice cream strawberry dengan porsi jumbo di _fresh café_ sebagai imbalan." Baekhyun menatap kearah junmyeon yang memberikan tatapan memelasnya, alisnya bertaut menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan junmyeon.

Junmyeon berdecak kecil kearah baekhyun, "Baiklah, satu ice cream strawberry dengan porsi jumbo, sepotong strawberry short cake dengan saus strawberry yang ekstra juga lima buah macaron dengan warna pastel, cukup."

" _Call_." Pekik baekhyun dengan pancaran mata dikedua mata bulan sabitnya. " _Gomawo_ , aku mencintaimu hyung." Ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi junmyeon lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan junmyeon

"Aku menunggu makalahnya bulan depan." Teriak junmyeon sambil menatap punggung kecil baekhyun yang kian menjauh.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan tersenyum, ia menatap chanyeol yang juga tersenyum kearahnya, "Kau lihat, bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta pada seseorang." Ujar junmyeon sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya setuju, tangannya terarah pada lembaran kertas didepannya, membaca lembaran kertas itu dengan teliti, "Baekhyun yang merancangnya." Tanya chanyeol sambil mengarahkan selembar kertas yang menampilkan logo untuk _festival akhir tahun sekolah mereka._

Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya santai, "Pria manis yang dapat diandalkan bukan." Junmyeon terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkataannya barusan, sementara chanyeol pria tinggi itu masih menatap takjub kertas yang berada digenggamannya.

"Wajar saja kau menjadikannya sekretaris osis."

"Yah, kau tau selain pintar dia juga punya sesuatu yang istimewa."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung, "Apa." Tanyanya penasaran.

Junmyeon merapikan tumpukan map dan kertas yang berada diatas mejanya, tangannya begitu telaten memisahkan makalah penting itu derdasarkan dengan warna mapnya, "Wajahnya, rasa penatmu langsung hilang jika kau menatap wajah cantiknya itu." Ujar junmyeon sambil tertawa.

Sepertinya tawa junmyeon menular pada chanyeol, terbukti dengan bagaimana konyolnya wajah chanyeol yang menahan kekehan sambil mengigit bibir plum nya, "kau benar." jawsb chanyeol dengan sunggingan lesung pipi yang menawan.

.

.

.

"Baekkie~" Pekik seorang pria bermata rusa saat menangkap kehadiran sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Lulu…" jawab baekhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher pria rusa yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati semangkuk _jajangmyeon._

Baekhyun mencubit pipi luhan gemas, lalu mendudukan tubuh kecilnya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di samping luhan, "Jahat, tidak menungguku." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal saat menatap jajangmyeon milik luhan sudah habis lebih dari setengah mangkuk sementara dirinya bahkan belum memesan makanan sama sekali.

"Sorry~" ucap luhan sambil terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau pesanlah makananmu, kami akan menemanimu makan sampai selesai." Ucap pria bermata bulat yang berada di depan luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Malas mengantri." Ucap baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Nanti kau lapar, setelah ini pelajaran Kang saem kau yakin tidak pusing melihat rumus kimia."

Jemari lentik baekhyun mencubit hidung mancung pria bermata bulat itu, "Aigoo~ uri kyungsoo, mengkhawatirkanku heum."

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, tangannya mengulurkan sesendok jajangmyeon miliknya kepada baekhyun, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat suara seseorang mengintrupsi.

"Tidak perlu." Seorang pria albino mengarahkan tangan luhan kearah mulut luhan sendiri, membuat jajangmyeon yang tadinya ingin ia suapkan pada baekhyun masuk kedalan mulutnya sendiri, "Habis ini pelajaran kang saem, kau tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika masih lapar." Ucap pria albino itu sambil membersikan saus hitam di samping bibir luhan.

"Gomawo sehun-ah." Ucap luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sehun membalas ucapan luhan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Baekhyun menatap piring yang berada di tangan sehun dengan berbinar, "Untuku." Tanyanya dengan tatapan memelas.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap surai baekhyun lembut, "Kau belum makan?" Tanyanya dengan cubitan kecil dipipi baekhyun, baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Juseyo~" Cicit baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengangguk, baekhyun menatap piring berisi gimbab itu dengan mata berbinar, tangannya mengulur mencoba mengambil satu potong gimbab yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, "Akh…" pekik baekhyun saat tangan sehun menepis tangannya, tidak sakit namun ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi yang sehun berikan.

"Mian…" ujar sehun sambil mengusap dan sesekali meniup punggung tangan baekhyun yang tidak sengaja ia tepis, "Tanganmu kotor, aku tidak mau kau sakit perut saat makan tanpa mencuci tangan." Ujar sehun dengan sorot mata khawatir pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangukan kepalanya, "Tidak sakit kok, aku hanya kaget." Ujar baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

" _Cha~,_ buka mulutmu _aaaa~"_ sehun mengarahkan satu potong gimbab yang berada di tengah sumpit kedepan mulut baekhyun, pria kecil itu terkekeh kecil lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya saat cita rasa gimbab menyentuh lidahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap sehun dengan polos, sehun mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut, "Aku sudah minta bibi Ahn untuk tidak memasukan timun didalamnya." Ucap sehun seolah bisa membaca arti pandangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan acara makannya, ia merasa benar-benar dilayani sekarang, tubuhnya tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Yang bergerak hanya mulutnya yang sibuk membuka mulut saat sehun mengulurkan potongan gimbap, kemudian mengunyah saat potongan gimbab itu menyentuh lidahnya, sedangkan jika ia haus kyungsoo akan dengan sigap memberikan air saat ia merasa tenggorokan baekhyun sedikit kering.

Baekhyun memutar bolat matanya jengah, "Ayolah aku bukan anak kecil." Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh yang mengerucut.

Luhan mencibirkan bibirnya, "Jika tidak mau kenapa masih saja menerima." Ujar luhan yang membuat kyungsoo dan sehun terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengulurkan jemari lentiknya pada kyungsoo kembali meminta sebotol air mineral yang berada dalam genggaman pria bermata bulat itu, kyungsoo membuka tutup air mineralnya lalu memberikannya pada baekhyun.

 _Gomawo_ ucap baekhyun tanpa suara, hanya menggerakan bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah sehuna-ah kenyang." Ujar baekhyun sambil mengusap perut datarnya, "Yakin? Biasanya kau menghabiskan sampai empat gulung gimbap baek." Sehun mengerling nakal pada baekhyun, menggoda pria bermata bulan sabit itu.

Baekhyun mencubit perut sehun kesal, "Aduh, sakit baek." Adu sehun dengan wajah yang meringis menahan perih pada perutnya. "Sakit, duh duh anak eomma jangan nangis." Ujar baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi sehun kasar, sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan usapan karena itu lebih mirip seperti tamparan.

"Luhan~" adu sehun dengan ekspresi yang ia buat semanja mungkin, membuat baekhyun semakin semangat mencubiti pipinya.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan." Ujar luhan tegas, baekhyun langsung menurunkan jemari lentiknya yang berada di pipi sehun, "Yes mom." Jawab baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

 _ **Plakk…**_

Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat tamparan dari luhan, "Sakit lu, bagaimana jika aku terkena _amnesia_."

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa." Ujar luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sehun menatap baekhyun khawatir, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah kepala baekhyun, "Sakit?" ucapnya sambil sesekali memijit kepala baekhyun, "Pusing?" tanyanya lagi saat merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, baekhyun tidak bohong kepalanya memang terasa sedikit pening sekarang, bahkan rasa perih dan panasnya saja belum hilang, jika diibaratkan rasa tamparan luhan itu sama dengan pukulan dengan tongkat baseball.

"Sudah tau luhan tidak suka dipanggil mom, masih saja memanggilnya begitu." Ucap sehun panjang lebar. "Hehehe~" baekhyun tertawa tanpa dosa, membuat sudut bibir sehun ikut tertarik karenanya.

"Kalau pusing istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan, aku akan memintakan surat izin pada kang saem."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sehun,"Tidak perlu, minggu depan ujian tengah semester. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran sedikitpun."

"Bahkan jika aku memaksa."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehunie, pukulan luhan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya." Jawab baekhyun imut.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sementara kyungsoo sudah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan." Baekhyun mendelik tak suka pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya acuh, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Astaga perutku sampai sakit, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang menyantap makan siang, matanya menatap keseluruh penjuru kantin mencari sosok pria mungil yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan proposal festival akhir tahun sekolah mereka.

Senyum tampan terpatri di wajah chanyeol saat matanya menangkap tiga orang yang sedang bersenda gurau di sudut kantin, salah satunya adalah pria mungil yang ia cari.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ketiganya, "Baekhyun." Panggilnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya, "Chanyeol." ucap baekhyun dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di depan baekhyun, persis di bangku yang kyungsoo duduki tadi. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya, _kenapa dia mencariku?_ Fikirnya bingung, melupakan fakta bahwa junmyeon menyuruh dirinya dan chanyeol berkerja sama dalam menentukan acara hiburan apa yang cocok untuk festival akhir tahun nanti.

"Kau lupa? Junmyeon hyung meminta kau dan aku untuk berkerja sama untuk membuat proposal akhir tahun nanti kan."

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dramatis, "Astaga, mian yeol aku lupa." Ujarnya sambil memberikan cengiran polos.

"No problem." Jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum pula.

Sehun dan luhan menatap keduanya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, "Kerja sama apa?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan.

"Osis, festival akhir tahun nanti." chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan cengiran.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Tidak biasanya junmyeon hyung memberikanmu seseorang untuk diajak berkerjasama."

Baekhyun memberikan cengirannya, "Aku pura-pura merajuk tadi, dan _boom_ terjadilah."

"Memang siapa sih yang tahan dengan rengekan puppy kecilku ini, pasti kau mengeluarkan jurus cebikan bibirmu kan." Ujar Luhan dengan jemari yang mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap keduanya, dirinya sedikit merasa iri dengan luhan dan sehun yang dapat begitu dekat dengan baekhyun salah satu siswa yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Byun baekhyun seorang pria mungil dengan wajah cantik, dengan hindung mancung yang kecil, bibir tipis dan mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan langsung menyukainya. Belum lagi sifat ramah dan ceria yang selalu ia berikan pada siapapun.

Jangan lupakan tingkah pola nya yang polos dan manis, tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar saat senang, dan kerjapan lucu yang menggemaskan saat merengek.

"Kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakannya." Tanya baekhyun memecah lamunan chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlonjak kecil dari tempat duduknya, kaget dengan suara baekhyun yang mengintrupsi lamuanannya dengan tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum kikuk kearah baekhyun, "Kapanpun saat kau punya waktu luang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bes-

"Besok kau sudah berjanji akan melihat pertandingan basketku baek." Potong sehun, mengingatkan pria kecil di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau sab-

"Sabtu, oh tidak kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku kesalon, Tidak bisa." Kali ini luhan yang memotong ucapannya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tidak enak dengan chanyeol bagaimana pun ini adalah proyek mereka berdua, belum apa-apa baekhyun sudah merepotkan chanyeol dengan jadwalnya yang padat mengalakan actor yang sedang naik daun.

"Hari minggu." Kali ini chanyeol yang bertanya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan kepala yang dimiringkan,"Kau tidak ada acara? Seperti menghabiskan waktu liburmu dirumah atau jalan-jalan dengan kekasihmu mungkin."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada baekhyun,"Tidak, aku _free._ Bagaimana? Apa hari minggumu kosong." Jawabnya semangat.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya cemas, sebenarnya hari minggu ia sudah berjanji untuk menonton film dengan sehun, film favorit sehun mengeluarkan season terbarunya tentu saja sahabat albinonya itu tidak ingin melewatkan moment itu sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada sehun, "Sehun~" rengeknya tanpa sadar. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, mengindahkan tatapan memelas dari pria mungil itu.

"Sehun~" ucap baekhyun kali ini dengan sedikit keras, sehun menatap baekhyun dengan datar yang mana membuat pria mungil itu gemetar takut dibuatnya, namun tidak menghilangkan wajah memelasnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Baik kau menang, aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Aku yakin makalah ini bahkan tidak akan selesai dalam satu pertemuan, maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar baekhyun disertai tatapan penuh sesal.

"Oke." Jawab sehun singkat.

Baekhyun mencubit pipi kedua pipi sehun, memaksa pria albino itu menatapnya "Jangan marah."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Mungkin aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan film itu."

"Sehun~"

Sehun tersenyum kearah baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, "Tidak masalah." Ucapnya sambil mencubit hidung baekhyun gemas.

Luhan berdecih, "Kekanakan." Ucapnya dengan cebikan bibir, sementara baekhyun membalasnya dengan juluran lidahnya.

"Chanyeol." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, chanyeol tersenyum kepada kyungsoo yang menyapanya ramah, "Kyungsoo, _annyeong_."

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping chanyeol, "Darimana." Tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo,

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat menatap chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…Sudah makan?"

"Heum, kau? Sudah maka?n." Tanya kyungsoo sambil membuka tutup botol air mineralnya dan memberikannya pada baekhyun yang merengek kehausan, "Pelan-pelan." Katanya mengingatkan baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kyungsoo lontarkan padanya, kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara luhan dan baekhyun, "Mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo dan sehun.

"Luhan yang pemarah, dan baekhyun yang tidak pernah mau mengalah. Cocok." Jawab kyungsoo dengan cengiran.

"Oh, ya kyung hari minggu nanti jadikan." Luhan memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam, "Mian lu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tadi pagi ibuku memintaku meluangkan waktu hari minggu nanti." jawab kyungsoo tidak enak, luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dia sudah memimpikan akhir minggu yang menyenangkan dengan kyungsoo tapi sepertinya rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi harus kandas.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kedua temannya, "Memangnya kalian mau kemana." Tanyanya menghentikan luhan yang baru saja ingin memberikan protes pada kyungsoo.

"Luhan bilang ingin menonton _mission imposible_ bagian terbarunya sudah tayang dibioskop kan."

Baekhyun menepuk meja dengan semangat, "Astaga kenapa pas sekali." Pekiknya senang.

"Ada apa?" kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik pipi luhan guna membuat sebuah senyuman paksa"Kau bisa pergi dengan sehun lu, jangan cemberut seperti itu rencana akhir pekanmu tetap akan berjalan kok."

"kenapa jadi sehun." Tanya luhan bingung.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Rencananya aku dan sehun ingin menonton film itu, tapi kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kau dan sehun pergi, tenang saja sehun pasti mau. Benarkan hun?" Tanya baekhyun pada sehun yang tengah menatapnya bingung, persis sama dengan tatapan luhan.

"Itukan film favoritmu, aku tidak ingin merasa bersalah karena gagal menemanimu nonton film." Jelas baekhyun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sementara disisi lain luhan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan tatapan sendu, ia dapat mengartikan reaksi sehun adalah sebuah penolakan untuknya. Luhan menyentuh lengan baekhyun pelan membuat pria bermata bulan sabit itu berbalik menatapnya, "Aku rasa tidak per-

"Baiklah, hari minggu aku akan menjumputmu jam _sebelas_ lu." Potong sehun cepat sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada luhan, luhan terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk kecil, meng'iya'kan perkataan sehun walaupun ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan keputusannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang berdebat didepannya, "Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana hari minggu nanti?"

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas dari junmyeon hyung dengan chanyeol."

"Dengan chanyeol." tanya kyungsoo memastikan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Oh iya chan, hari minggu kita bertemu dimana?" ujar baekhyun pada chanyeol, chanyeol terdiam sambil mengetukan jarinya di atas meja, mencoba memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk ia dan baekhyun hari minggu nanti, "Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan kota." Jawab chanyeol setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Oke, jam sepuluh ya."

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menggelaengkah kepalanya lucu, "Tidak perlu, itu merepotkan. Aku akan minta antar sehun saja, kau mau mengantarku kan hun." Tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan puppynya.

"Bukankah sehun akan menjemput luhan."

"Ah, Benar juga." Desah baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas lesu, "Mungkin aku akan per-

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengantarmu lalu menjemput luhan setelahnya." Potong sehun cepat.

Baekhyun menatap sehun dengan pandangan khawatir, "Kau tidak lelah." Ujarnya memastikan.

"Tidak."

"Kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada sehun.

Luhan menatap khawatir kearah kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba diam, _ada apa dengan anak itu kenapa menjadi patung,_ "Kyung~" Panggilnya menyadarkan kyungsoo yang termenung di tempatnya, kyungsoo sedikit berjengit di tempatnya, lalu tersnyum tipis.

"Kau melamun?" tanya luhan khawatir.

"Ah tidak hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya sambil memijat keningnya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap kearah kyungsoo, "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya dengan sisipan nada khawatir, "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kyungsoo, mengajak pria bermata bulat itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, chanyeol membalas senyuman kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo, "Jangan lupa minum obat heum." Ujar baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi kyungsoo sayang, kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan mengizinkanmu dengan kang saem, kau jangan khawatir, istirahatlah." Ucap sehun, yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan juga oleh kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membawa memegangi pundak kyungsoo, "Kau bisa jalan, perlu kugendong?" tanyanya, kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Aku bisa." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, kami pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah baekhyun, luhan dan sehun lalu berjalan pelan sambil memapah kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lemas.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ada apa kyungsoo, bukankah dia baik-baik saja tadi."

Baekhyun menepuk bibir luhan pelan, "Stop." Ujar baekhyun sambil terkekeh, "Ayo kekelas, tiga menit lagi bel berbunyi."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan luhan dan sehun dikedua tangannya, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhimpit diantara kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah baekhyun rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, disinilah ia sekarang. Didepan gedung perpustakaan kota dengan sehun yang sibuk mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Kabari aku kalau sudah pulang, aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar sehun sambil merapikan rambut baekhyun yag sedikit terlihat berantakan di terbangkan angin.

Baekhyun mendelikan matanya kesal kearah sehun, entah sudah berapa kali pria albino itu sibuk memberikan wejangan padanya **, jangan makan makanan pedas, jangan meminum minuman dingin, jangam membeli ice cream, jangan pernah melepas mantel** , dan banyak lagi perintah yang sehun berikan padanya, _kalau tau kau akan mengomel panjang seperti ini, aku lebih memilih dijemput chanyeol meskipun terasa sangat canggung_ rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

"Astaga sehun berhentilah mengoceh, ini bahkan sudah ke empat kali kau mengulang kalimat yang sama."

"Aku serius baek, kabari aku jika kau pulang nanti."

"Oke ini sudah yang kelima." Ucap baekhyun sambil menampilkan kelima jarinya didepan wajah sehun.

Sehun melipat tangannya didada, "Aku bahkan akan mengucapkannya _seratus kali_ lagi jika kau tidak juga menjawab." Ujarnya angkuh.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas sambil mendorong tubuh sehun kearah motor yang membawanya tadi, "Pergilah luhan menunggumu." Ucapnya kesal sambil memasangkan helm kepada sehun.

"Kabari aku ka-

"Iya sehun iya, sekarang pergilah demi tuhan luhan pasti sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi arloji putih yang menunjukan pukul _sebelas lewat dua puluh lima menit_ , ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat bangun pagi tadi dan menyebabkan ia tidak sempat sarapan sebelum pergi, berterima kasihlah dengan oh sehun dan segala kekerasan kepalanya yang dengan seenak jidat memaksa baekhyun memasuki sebuah kedai yang menjual _donat_ untuk mengganjal perutnya sebelum jam makan siang.

Jangan kira baekhyun tidak menolak, pria mungil itu bahkan hampir menangis diatas motor saat sehun mengubah arah tujuan mereka, _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkerja dengan perut kosong, demi tuhan sarapan itu penting baek. Berhentilah merengek atau aku akan menelfon chanyeol jika kau membatalkan pertemuan kalian hari ini_ sedikitnya itulah ocehan sehun yang dapat baekhyun ingat dengan jelas.

"Aku pergi, jangan lupakan makan siangmu." Ucap sehun mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Astaga sehun, pergilah sebelum kau melihat aku menangis disini." Katanya sambil menghentakan kaki kesal.

Sehun terkekeh di tempatnya, "Hahaha, baiklah aku pergi. Jangan-

"Sehun." Pekik baekhyun yang membuat sehun mempercepat laju kendarannya takut.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya menatap bingung kearahnya.

Baekhyun membawa Langkah kakinya melaju dengan cepat memasuki gedung perpustakaan, "Selamat datang." sapa seorang penjaga kepadanya, baekhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menundukan kepalanya sopan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannanya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok tinggi yang akan menyelesaikan tugas yang junmyeon hyung berikan padanya. Senyum manis baekhyun terukir saat seorang pria tinggi yang berada di pojok ruangan melambaikan tangan padanya. Beruntungnya ia sudah meminta nomor ponsel chanyeol dengan junmyeon, sehingga ia sudah mengabarkan dirinya akan datang dengan terlambat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?" Alih-alih menyapa, pria tinggi itu malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada baekhyun, baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung _apa ada yang aneh denganku_ , fikirbaekhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sediri.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan pakaian santaimu." Lanjut chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Sebelum menggombal tidak bisakah kau menanyai kabarku lebih dulu. Oh ya apa kau sudah lama menunggu."

"Melihat bagaimana manisnya kau tersenyum aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa kau sehat, kelewat sehat mungkin." Chanyeol memberikan seringaia jailnya pada baekhyun, kemudian melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangannya, "Belum lama, Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya didepan chanyeol, "Aku tidak tau jika seorang park chanyeol seorang penggombal." Ujarnya dengan kekehan renyah.

Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya menjadi masam, "Ayolah aku hanya tidak ingin kita terlalu canggung."

"Hahaha oke oke, jangan berekspresi masam seperti itu kau terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih jelek dari sebelumnya." Baekhyun menutup sedikit mulutnya agar suara kekehannya tidak terdengar begitu jelas, mengantisipasi agar ia dan chanyeol tidak diusir kerena membuat keributan.

"Yak… hemppp-

Mata baekhyun melotot mendengar teriakan chanyeol, dengan refleks ia menutup mulut _pria_ tinggi itu dengan kedua tangannya ,"Aish, kenapa kau berteriak." Oceh baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya gugup, wajahnya hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajah baekhyun, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, chanyeol sangat yakin telinganya pasti sudah memerah karena malu. "

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari mulut chanyeol, lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Mian." Ujar chanyeol menyesal.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Beruntung kita tidak diusir." Ujar baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, berupayah menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya, "Aku hanya tidak terima dengan perkataanmu, bagaimana wajah setampan ini kau bilang jelek." Ocehnya membela diri.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah kau tampan puas." Ujar baekhyun ketus, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membuka ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan buku tahunan sekolah yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi refrensi untuk proposal mereka.

"Kau sudah sarapan." Tanya baekhyun sambil menghidupkan laptopnya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, melupakan fakta bahwa baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya dan tidak menatap dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan satu alis yang dinaikan _kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku_ , fikirnya bingung,"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku mengangguk."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu jika aku sibuk menghidupkan laptop, aku hanya punya dua mata tuan park." Jawabnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Benar juga hehehe, Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Aku sudah tau."

"Kau bilang kau tidak melihatku mengangguk tadi, kau berbohong padaku."

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau bilang jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah anggukan, bukankah mengangguk artinya iya? Atau sekarang sudah berganti, mengangguk artinya tidak menggeleng artinya iya."

"Kapan?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel, "Aish… sudah lupakan."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya, "Aku hanya senang melihatmu mengomel, kau terlihat sepuluh kali lebih menggemaskan saat marah." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Ya… ya…ya, hentikan gombalanmu. Apa kau punya ide untuk proposal kita." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, menatap serius pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataan baekhyun, tangannya membuka laptop yang sedari tadi berada didepannya membuat baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, _kukira pertemuan kali ini akan berakhir dengan sia-sia monolognya,_ dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengarahkan laptopnya kepada baekhyun, "Tahun lalu, minho sunbaenim menjadikan ekskul teater sebagai hiburan akhir tahun." Ujarnya sambil menunjukan poster festival tahun lalu.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya,"Ah benar, snow white."

"Heum, kau menjadi salah satu kurcaci ingat." Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada potret pria mungil berbaju kuning yang dipadu dengan topi kerucut berwarna merah.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aish, jangan membahasnya, itu sedikit memalukan." Rengeknya manja.

"Why?" tanya chanyeol bingung _, kenapa baekhyun menganggap itu memalukan, dia bahkan terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih imut dengan pakaian itu._

Baekhyun menunjukan dirinya yang terlihat sangat pendek dibanding dengan enam kurcaci lainnya ketika bersanding difoto, "Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak sependek itu." Cicitnya kecil.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya, berharap suara kekehannya tidak terdengar sampai ketelinga pewangas perpustakaan, "Kau ingat, Saat penutupan acara fotomu mendapatkan banyak bintang ketimbang Sohee sunbaenim yang berperan menjadi snow white."

Baekhyun membolakan matanya kaget, "Jinja."

"Eh, Kau lupa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku bahkan tidak tau, aku pulang lebih lebih awal, hyungku menelpon sebanyak puluhan kali dan mengirimkan pesan ratusan kali yang berisi perintah untuk segera pulang." Ungkapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya chanyeol tak yakin.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya ringan, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pekataan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung _, apa dia sedang bermain-main? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tau kalau dia adalah penerima paling banyak tahun lalu, aku bahkan menitipkan hadiahnya dengan temannya_.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil menatap keterdiaman chanyeol, "Melegakan, setidaknya orang-orang suka melihatku mengenakan pakaian kurcaci." Ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan topi kerucutmu." Ucapnya jujur

"Aku akan terlihat manis saat mengenakan apapun." Balas baekhyun cepat sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Kau benar."

Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya, suasana canggung yang sempat mereka khawatirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan, bahkan percakapan mereka terdengar sangat nyambung meskipun ini kali pertama mereka bertemu diluar sekolah. Benar ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu diluar sekolah dan mengobrol seakrab ini, karena biasanya baik chanyeol ataupun baekhyun hanya akan menguarkan pertanyaan basa-basi atau sapaan saat bertemu.

Chanyeol menunjukan foto lain kepada baekhyun, "Aku sempat mencari beberapa refrensi melalui internet semalam, bagaimana jika tahun ini kita memberikan acara hiburan dengan tema magician."

"Sulap." Tanya baekhyun tidak yakin.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Heum, sebelumnya aku berfikir tentang acara music. Tapi setelah kufikir-fikir bukankah tema musical terlalu biasa dan tidak istimewa untuk festival besar sekolah kita." Tanya chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

"kau benar, tapi bukankah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mempelajari trick-trick sulapnya?" Ujar baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, teman sekelasku bobby dan hanbin memiliki organisasi pesulap di luar sekolah." Jawab chanyeol bangga.

"Benarkah." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu.

"kau tau, aku memiliki berita yang bagus lainnya."

"Apa?"

"Beberapa anggota organisasi sulap yang diikuti bobby dan hanbin adalah sunbae dan hoobae di sekolah kita."

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya pelan, " Woah, Jinja… nugu?" ujarnya tanpa menutupi kekagumannya.

Lagi-lagi chanyeol mengangguk, "Dari kakak kelas ada seungri, changmin, eunhyuk, hoya dan myungsoo sunbaenim sedangkan dari pihak adik kelas mereka punya Woozy, Vernon, lucas, yuta, daniel dan minho." Jelas chanyeol sambil menunjukan buku catatannya pada baekhyun, "Mereka bahkan sudah setuju untuk ikut tampil jika rencana ini berjalan lancar."

Baekhyun menunjukan kedua jempolnya pada chanyeol, dirinya sangat kagum dengan cara kerja chanyeol yang benar-benar tersusun rapi, "Daebak, kita bahkan sudah punya tiga belas orang yang akan memimpin pertunjukan, eh tapi kenapa semuanya laki-laki."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan reaksi yang sangat manis dari baekhyun,"Jangan khawatir baek, aku mensurvey murid perempuan disekolah dan aku mendapatkan beberapa siswi yang pernah mempelajari trick sulap. Sekitar enam orang." Ucap chanyeol sambil menampilkan keenam jarinya.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya lucu, "Astaga, aku tidak tau jika kau sudah begitu banyak mengerjakan proyek ini, aku jadi malu." Cicitnya pelan. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya menyesal, bagaimana pun ini adalah perkerjaan dirinya dan chanyeol, mendapati chanyeol sudah bekerja begitu banyak tentu saja membuat ia tidak enak hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Hey, bukan masalah jadwalmu kan benar-benar sibuk beberapa hari kemarin." Ujarnya lembut, tidak ingin membuat baekhyun sedih dengan perkataannya.

"Tetap saja." Kata baekhyun lemas, "Ah begini saja. Aku akan mengetik proposalnya, sedangkan kau bisa santai sambil mengemil, bagaimana?" Ujar baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, merasa bahwa idenya benar-benar bagus.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Ini perkerjaan kita berdua baek."

Baekhyun merengutkan wajahnya, "justru itu, kau sudah mengerjakan begitu banyak. Kini giliran aku yang melanjutkannya. Tidak adil rasanya jika kau mengerjakan proposal ini lebih dari 70% aku merasa seperti memanfaatkan dirimu." Rengek baekhyun terkesan sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi baek-

Baekhyun menutup mulut chanyeol dengan jemari tangannya, "Hust... Pergilah membeli camilan, oh ya aku menitip sekotak juice strawberry dan keripik kentang oke." Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga membuat kedua matanya semakin menyipit.

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku, sedikit kaget dengan tingkah imut baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, "Baiklah aku pergi." Ujarnya sedikit tergagap.

"Ah, ini uangnya." Ucap baekhyun sambil merogoh jeans putihnya, namun ketika kepalanya mendongak chanyeol sudah tidak berada didepannya lagi.

.

.

.

 _(Seoul 2018.)_

 **(P.S percakapan dalam cetak miring adalah flashback.)**

Baekhyun mengelap tubuh dokjun dengan air hangat, mantanya menatap kosong kearah tubuh dokjun yang dipenuhi lebam keunguan.

"Eomma." Panggil anaknya pelan, namun tidak disahuti baekhyun sama sekali.

"Eomma sakit." Cicit dokjun kecil saat baekhyun dengan sengaja menekan luka di punggungnya.

Luhan meringiskan bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana kasarnya baekhyun menyentuh punggung lebam dokjun, "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih pelan baek, dokjun kesakitan." Ucap luhan pelan.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya menatap luhan, "Kenapa? kenapa aku yang ibunya harus pelan-pelan, sedangkan orang lain seenak jidak mereka memukul kuat anakku, kenapa?" baekhyun mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang belum pernah dokjun dengar sebelumnya.

Tubuh dokjun bergetar, ia tau ibunya sangat marah dengan sikapnya yang menyembunyikan luka-luka di punggungnya, " _Mian_ , eomma." Ujarnya dengan isak tangis.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya tak kuasa menatap wajah dokjun yang dipenuhi air mata, baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kuat, ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan nada tinggi pada dokjun, sebenarnya ia tidak setega itu untuk membentak dokjun tapi entah kenapa saat melihat langsung punggung penuh lebam dokjun emosinya kian meluap, bagaimana putra kecilnya itu bisa menyembunyikan fakta kejam seperti ini darinya.

Sehun terdiam dengan wajah mengeras, dirinya kaget bukan main saat baekhyun memberitahukan perihal luka di punggung dokjun semalam, luhan bahkan menangis histeris dan memaksa dokter kim untuk memberikan dokumen kesehatan dokjun pada luhan, meskipun pihak rumah sakit sudah melarang itu, namun dengan ancaman yang luhan berikan pada dokter kim tentang bagaimana dokter kim ikut terlibat dalam menyembunyikan fakta penyiksaan dokjun disekolah membuat dokter muda itu menyerahkan dokumen itu pada luhan, meskipun dengan terpaksa, tapi siapa peduli.

" _Aku dengar junmyeon hyung menjadi kepala sekolah di sekolah dokjun, Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa begitu kejam menyembunyikan fakta ini, apa dia tidak mengecek rekaman CCTV di sekolah." Luhan terisak sambil memeluk potret tubuh dokjun yang penuh lebam._

 _Sehun merobekan selembar kertas dari map yang luhan peluk, kertas yang berisikan keterangan tentang penyakit yang diderita dokjun, "Aku akan meminta penjelasan dari junmyeon hyung, dan meminta keterangan tentang kejadian dokjun malam ini juga, kembalilah ke kamar dokjun, jangan sampai dia sendirian ketika bangun nanti."ujar sehun tegas._

 _Baekhyun dan luhan menganggukan kepala mereka, "Kau harus benar-benar mendapat buktinya hun, aku akan membalas semua orang yang bertindak kejam pada jagoanku." Ujar luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun yang berada di kantin rumah sakit_.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat potongan percakapan yang ia, baekhyun dan luhan semalam, rasa sakit saat mendengar kabar itu bahkan belum hilang, dan sekarang ia sudah dihadapkan dengan versi asli luka punggung dokjun yang terlihat tiga kali lebih mengerikan dari fotonya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dokjun, tangannya memeluk punggung telanjang dokjun lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam gendongannya, "Dokjun tau kan kalau dokjun salah." Bisiknya lembut di telinga dokjun, dokjun mengalungkan tanganya memeluk leher sehun, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu tegap sehun.

"Dokjun tidak boleh menyembunyikan masalah sepenting ini dari eomma." Lanjut sehun sambil mengusap punggungnya dokjun lembut.

Dokjun menangis di pelukan sehun, "Dokjun tidak ingin eomma sedih."

"Lalu apa dokjun fikir eomma tidak sedih jika dokjun menyembunyikannya dari eomma, eomma tidak hanya sedih sekarang rasanya eomma sudah mau gila dokjun, Eomma kira anak eomma pintar, ternyata eomma salah. Eomma kecewa sekali denganmu." Teriak baekhyun kalap tidak bisa lagi menahan sesak yang melingkupi dadanya.

Luhan berlari memeluk tubuh baekhyun, "Ssstt,, sudah baek. Jangan terlalu keras dengan dokjun, jangan membuat fikirannya semakin terbebani." Ujar luhan mengingatkan. "Tapi lu." Ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat luhan dengan tegasnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau sedang emosi sekarang, tenangkan dirimu oke, hari ini aku yang akan menjaga dokjun. Pergilah ke cafe aku sudah menghubungi minseok hyung tadi, jernihkan fikiranmu disana."

Luhan membawa tubuh baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dokjun, "Aku akan menjaganya, jangan khawatir."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, luhan menghapus lelehan liquid bening dimata baekhyun, "Uljima." Ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sakit, _Luhan benar, semoga saja dengan berkerja fikiranku jauh lebih jernih dari sekarang, maafkan eomma sudah membentakmu sayang,_ gumam baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

Luhan kembali masuk keruangan dokjun, matanya menangkap sosok tampan sehun tengah memakaikan pakaian pada dokjun yang sedang sesegukan, "Eomma marah." Cicit dokjun sambil mengucek kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bulir air matanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eomma tidak marah, percaya pada ayah." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Eomma sedih, eomma menangis ayah. Dokjun membuat eomma menangis." Ucapnya dengan tangisan keras, luhan duduk di samping dokjun, ia mengusap sayang rambut coklat madu dokjun dengan sayang, "Orang tua mana yang tidak takut jika anaknya sakit." Ujar luhan lembut.

"Sststt… berhenti menangis sayang, kepala dokjun akan sakit jika menangis terlalu lama, eomma akan semakin sedih nanti." bisik luhan mengingatkan. Dokjun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mengikuti intruksi luhan yang membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang, "Tidurlah, bunda akan bernyanyi untukmu, meskipun suara bunda tidak sebagus eomma." Ucap luhan sambil terkekeh.

Dokjun tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Eomma yang terbaik." Jawabnya dengan sedikit cegukan sisa tangisannya tadi.

Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya disamping dokjun, memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia dan dokjun berhadapan, memeluk sayang kepala dokjun sambil bersenandung kecil, tidak lupa memberikan tepukan kecil di pantat dokjun, agar jagoan kecilnya lekas terlelap.

Sehun keluar dari kamar rawat dokjun, mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku pengunjung sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, menatap kosong kearah flashdisk berwarna merah yang kini berada di genggamannya, flashdisk berisikan bukti kekejaman yang dokjun dapatkan disekolahnya.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, fikirannya menerawang mengingat pertemuannya dengan junmyeon semalam.

" _Kau gila, aku tau hyung dia keponakanmu tapi sikapnya itu sudah melewati batas kewajaran tidakan kau sadar?" bentak sehun penuh emosi, tangannya meninju dinding berkali-kali, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada dinding yang tak bersalah, setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang ia menghabisi wajah yang berada didepannya ini._

" _Bukan hanya fisiknya hyung yang terluka, mentalnya… mentalnya pun mengalami gangguan, kau tidak tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat menyaksikan dia berteriak ketakutan di dalam tidurnya." Lirih sehun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, teringat bagaimana histerisnya dokjun berteriak di dalam tidurnya, namun ketika sehun bertanya dokjun akan menjawab_ _bahwa ia hanya mimpi buruk_ _._

" _Bahkan sekarang dia terkena hepatitis, meskipun masih tahap awal tapi tetap saja itu adalah penyakit yang berbahaya apalagi mengingat tubuhnya yang sekicil itu." Jerit sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar._

 _Junmyeon menundukan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk membalas argumen pria di depannya. "Kau tau betul alasannya." Jawabnya pelan._

 _Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah junmyeon, mencengkram kerah pria itu sampai tubuhnya berjinjit menyamakan tinggi badan sehun."Aku tidak tau jika kau selemah ini. Tidak kusangka kau sama busuknya dengan mereka." sehun menggeretakan giginya, mendorong kasar tubuh junmyen hingga menabrak kursi meja di belakangnya._

 _Sehun meludah, "Akan kudapatkan bukti meskipun tanpa bantuanmu, akan kupastikan mereka mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Geramnya lalu beranjak menunggalkan junmyeon yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu._

" _Apa aku berkata tidak ingin membantumu." Junmyeon merogoh saku kemejanya," kau tidak ingin mengambil buktinya? Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari." Ujarnya lagi, dan kali ini berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki sehun._

 _Junmyeon melemparkan sesuatu berwarna merah kearah sehun, yang dengan sigap menerimanya, "Flashdisk." Tanya sehun bingung._

" _Aku memang tidak bisa melaporkannya, karna bagaimana pun aku tidak tega untuk menjatuhkan keponakanku sendiri. Tapi, kau dan baekhyun berhak melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak berwajib. Dokjun berhak mendapatkan keadilan, maafkan aku karena tidak mampu mencegah semuanya, aku tidak punya kuasa sebesar itu, aku harap kau bisa memenangkan kasusnya."_

" _Tentu saja, bahkan jika BIBImu berkali-kali menjatuhkanku aku tidak akan menyerah. Sampaikan maafmu pada baekhyun, dia lebih berhak mendapatkannya." Ujar sehun lali berjalan meninggalkan junmyeon sendiri._

Luhan menyentuh pundak sehun pelan, "Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya menatap wajah penat suaminya.

"Dokjun sudah tidur?" tanya sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh luhan, sehun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mendongakan kepalanya keatas, "Baekhyun terlalu lembut pada mereka." ujar sehun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Baekhyun mengetahui pembullyan yang dialami dokjun sejak lama, tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa semuanya akan sejauh ini."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali memperingati Park bitch chanyeol akan hal itu, tapi berkali-kali juga bajingan itu berkata bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar dan kemarin dengan tidak tau malunya dia bilang bahwa pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh anaknya dan kyungsoo itu hanyalah masalah anak kecil. Heol, dia bahkan lebih buruk dari binatang." Ujar luhan geram, mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi.

"Tapi lu, chanyeol kan juga tidak tau bahwa semuanya sudah separah ini."

"Kau membelanya." Tanya luhan sarkas, "Apa karna dia sepupumu?"

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Hei, kau ini bicara apa. Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Faktanya, chanyeol memang tidak tau jika keadaan dokjun separah ini lu."

Luhan mendengus, "Andai saja kemarin dia menegur kelakuan anaknya itu, dokjun tidak akan seperti ini hun." Jawab luhan kesal. "Bahkan disaat dokjun sudah terkapar seperti ini, baekhyun tetap enggan melaporkan mereka." lirih luhan dengan wajah sendu.

Sehun mengelus pundak luhan lembut, "Baekhyun tau apa yang ia lakukan." Uapnya pelan.

"Tapi-

Sehun menyentil kening luhan, "Dia hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka, kau taukan baekhyun lemah terhadap anak kecil. Dia selalu memposisikan bagaimana jika dokjun yang mengalami hal buruk, karna itu dia enggan melaporkannya."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu mengambil paksa flashdisk yang berada di tangan sehun, "Aku akan menyimpannya, tak akan kubiarkan baekhyun menghancukan bukti ini. bukankah ini satu-satunya rekaman yang tersisa?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Junmyeon hyung sudah menghapus semuanya, yah sesuai perintah nyonya besar itu."

"Ya tuhan, benar-benar defininisi seorang penyihir." Umpat luhan kesal, sehun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Sehun melerik jam tangannya, pukul _setengah Sembilan pagi,_ "Aku harus kekantor lu." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Luhan tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri sambil merapikan dasi sehun yang tidak berada pada tempatnya, "Berkerjalah dengan tekun, dan hasilkan uang yang banyak tuan Oh." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku pergi, jaga dokjun dengan benar, dan jangan ceroboh. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku, paham."

Luhan mengangkat tanggannya membentuk hormat, "Siap bos."

.

.

.

 **(P.S percakapan dalam cetak miring adalah flashback.)**

kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya di seberang _rabbit cafe,_ cafe milik baekhyun. Matanya menatap intens kearah pintu kaca yang sedari tadi sibuk di lalui oleh orang-orang yang berkunjung disana.

Kyungsoo meremas kuat setir mobil yang berada di depannya, emosinya meluap saat kembali teringat percakapannya dengan jinri semalam.

 _kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya ragu, "Haruskah aku menelfon jinri." Gumamnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia mencari kontak Choi jinri sahabat kecilnya yang berkerja sebagai salah satu karyawan di kantor chanyeol, kyungsoo menekan tombol dial sesaat setelah ia menemukan kontak yang ia cari._

 _Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya gelisah saat mendengar nada sambung telfon, "Halo." Panggil orang diseberang telfon. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak nyaman, "Jinri, ini aku kyungsoo."_

" _Ada apa kyung, tumben menelfon malam-malam."_

 _Kyungsoo meremas ponselnya gugup, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucapnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam._

 _Jinri tertawa diseberang telfon, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, apa sepenting itu sampai kau menganggu jam tidurku."_

" _Oh sorry kau sudah tertidur, baiklah lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku akan menelfonmu besok pagi." balas kyungsoo menyesal._

" _Hahaha, aku bercanda. Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan suamimu, astaga dia benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung saat memberikan pekerjaan." Omel jinri._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, "Itu berarti kau akan menerima bonus besar awal bulan nanti, kau taukan suamiku tidak mungkin menyuruh pegawainya lembur tanpa bayaran."_

 _Jinri tertawa keras, "Ya kau benar, chanyeol sajangnim yang terbaik." Ucap jinri yang kyungsoo yakini sedang menunjukan jempolnya._

 _Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapinya, rasa bahagia seketika meluap saat mendengar jinri mengatakan hal-hal positif tentang chanyeol, membuat rasa khawatir yang tadi berada di benaknya sedikit terangkat._

" _Oh, iya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi kyung." Tanya jinri mengintrupsi kekehan kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo berdehem kecil, "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dikantor hari ini."Tanyanya sambil mengigit bibir._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Chanyeol pulang kerumah dengan keadaan yang kurang baik, eumm maksudku dia terlihat sedikit kacau." Cicit kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menanti jawaban dari jinri, namun perempuan cantik itu tak juga memberikan jawabannya bahkan setelah dua menit mereka saling terdiam._ _Benar-benar terjadi sesuatu_ _bisiknya dalam hati._

" _Halo, jinri."_

" _Ah ya kyung mian, aku hanya bingung."_

 _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maksudmu."_

 _Jinri menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak yakin harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, kau taukan kebijakan kantor."ujar jinri memberikan pengertian._

 _Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, semakin penasaran dengan apa yang membuat chanyeol terlihat sekacau tadi, "Katakan saja, chanyeol tidak akan tau."ujar kyungsoo sedikit memaksa._

" _Eum, Ya ada sedikit kekacauan tadi siang."jawab jinri pelan._

 _Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti,"Apa kalian gagal mendapatkan tender dari tu-_

" _Tuan byun datang kekantor tadi siang." Potong jinri._

" _Ap.. apa?" pekik kyungsoo terbata, tubuhnya mengkaku ditempatnya jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat dan menyisakan rasa sakit didadanya, "Byun baekhyun." Tanya kyungsoo berharap bahwa ia salah mendengar tadi, namun harapan yang ia panjatkan pupus saat jinri meng'iya'kan pertanyaannya._

 _Kyungsoo meremat ponselnya kuat, tanggannya gemetaran lalu dengan sepihak ia memutuskan panggilan yang masih tersambung dengan sepihak. "Kenapa." Gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergemelatuk_

 _ **Brakk…**_

Kyungsoo memukul _stir_ mobilnya keras melampiaskan rasa sakit yang bersarang didadanya.

.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan." Tanya seorang wanita cantik saat memasuki ruangan atasannya.

"Kau sudah datang, duduklah jinri."

Jinri mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi di seberang meja chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati jinri yang menatapnya bingung, "Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu."

jinri menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, chanyeol kembali tersenyum, "Aku tau kau bersahabat dengan kyungsoo, tapi jinri sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam kantor tidak bisa kau umbar dengan orang lain." Ujar chanyeol dingin.

Jinri menegang di tempatnya, ia mendudukan kepalanya tak berani melihat kearah chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan baekhyun kemarin adalah urusan pribadiku, kau dan seluruh pegawai yang menyaksikan kejadian kemarin tidak berhak untuk menyebar luaskannya." Lanjut chanyeol dengan nada suaranya yang kian meninggi.

"Tapi, aku hanya memberi tau kyungsoo sajangnim, itupun karena aku berfikir bahwa kyungsoo adalah-

"SUAMIKU, ITUKAH ALASANMU." Teriak chanyeol dengan nada tingginya, kedua tangganya mengepal menahan emosi.

Tubuh jinri gemetaran, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati kemarahan atasannya dan jika boleh jujur ia lebih baik dipecat ketimbang harus melihat aura kemarahan yang begitu kuat seperti ini lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Cicitnya sambil menunduk, masih tak berani melihat kearah chanyeol.

 _ **Prang…**_

Chanyeol melempas vas bunga diatas mejanya kedinding, Jinri menutup telinganya refleks menggunakan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "Harusnya aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan kyungsoo untuk menerimamu berkerja, sekarusnya aku sadar jika kehadiran dirimu adalah alat kyungsoo untuk mengawasiku dikantor, _arrgghhhh_ …." teriak chanyeol kesal, ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat memilih kata-kata yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, iya tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan jinri pikirkan tentangnya.

Jinri meremas tangannya erat, semakin takut saat mendengar teriakan penuh emosi yang chanyeol lontarkan padanya, bahkan ia sakit hati dengan perkataan chanyeol yang mengatakan _bahwa ia adalah sebuah alat untuk kyungsoo_ , meskipun ia sudah banyak mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya demi tugas yang chanyeol berikan padanya.

Chanyeol mencengkram pundak jinri kasar, membuat wanita cantik itu mendesis sakit karenanya "Kau tau, mulutmu yang tidak bisa dijaga itu akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit sekarang." Ujar chanyeol sambil membawa jinri keluar ruangannya, lalu menutupnya kasar.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, pagi harinya berubah kacau bahkan lebih kacau dari kemarin, saat zico sahabat sekaligus asisten pribadinya mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak sengaja melihat mobil kyungsoo berada diseberang cafe baekhyun hari ini, dan chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengatahui apa alasan dibalik itu. Berterima kasihlah dengan zico yang dengan senang hati menyadap ponsel kyungsoo sehingga chanyeol dapat menemukan siapa dalang dibalik sikap kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ponselnya cemas, dua jam sudah berlalu sejak zico menelfon bahwa jinri membertahukan kejadian kemarin pada kyungsoo, dan samapai sekarang zico belum mengabarinya lagi.

Ddrrttt…drrttt…

Panjang umur, dengan kilat chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya menyambut panggilan zico, "Apa yang ter-

"Gawat, kyungsoo memasuki cafe baekhyun."

"Ap-apa maksudmu."

"Kyungsoo masuk kedalam cafe, aku yakin kyungsoo akan membuat kekacauan disana."

Chanyeol melototkan matanya panik, "Aku pergi kesana sekarang, berusahalah menjaga semuanya agar tidak kacau."

"Cepatlah, aku tidak yakin dapat mengatasi semu-

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya bahkan sebelum zico menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya cepat lalu dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangannya. Mengabaikan seluruh pandangan aneh dari para pegaiwainya, bagaimana tidak penampilan chanyeol tampak sangat kacau sekarang, rambut yang tidak beraturan, dasi yang tidak lagi berbentuk, bahkan kemeja kusut tanpa jas di luarnya, belum lagi sikapnya yang mengusir kasar jinri dari ruangannya tadi, tapi apa pedulinya. Karena sekarang dikepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan nama seseorang, dan sekarang ia sedang menuju ketempat orang itu _BYUN BAEKHYUN_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap angkuh kepada baekhyun yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin." Tanya kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo datar, tak berniat menjawab perkataan pria bermata bulat itu.

Melihat bagaimana santainya baekhyun menatapnya membuat emosi Kyungsoo membumbung tinggi sampai keubun-ubun, tangannya sampai gemetaran menahanya "Jawab aku byun baekhyun." Pekiknya sambil menggebrakan etalase kayu yang terdapat jejeran kue di dalamnya.

"Kenapa." Jawab baekhyun datar, "Kenapa aku harus member tahumu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, lalu melayangkan langannya kearah baekhyun, berusaha menampar pipi mulus baekhyun namun semuanya gagal saat zico menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Zico." Bisik kyungsoo kaget.

"Ya ini aku, berhentilah. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat puluhan pasang mata seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling cafe, benar kata zico mengingat ini adalah jam sarapan orang-orang wajar saja jika café baekhyun terisi penuh orang-orang, dan orang-orang itu tengah serempak menatap aneh penuh tanya padanya, beruntungnya tidak ada satupun orang yang merekam kejadian itu, kyungsoo yakin zico pasti sudah mengurusnya.

Seorang pria bermata kucing menundukan kepalanya sopan kepada beberapa pengunjung, "Maafkan kami jika waktu bersantai kalian terganggu. Kami akan menutup café selama dua jam kedepan, datang lah lagi saat jam makan siang kami akan memberikan diskon untuk kalian semua." Ucapnya dengan nada ramah.

Semua pengunjung mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan pria tadi, mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari café dengan tertib. "Sekali lagi maafkan kami." Ucap pria itu lagi sambil berkali-kali menundukan kepalanya yang dibalas anggukan pula oleh beberapa pelanggan, kemudian mengganti tanda _open_ menjadi _close_.

Suasana begitu hening sekarang, zico menatap kearah baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis namun baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Kita pulang." Ajak zico sambil menggandeng tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan zico kasar, "Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban darinya." Pekik kyungsoo dengan jemari yang menunjuk kedepan wajah baekhyun.

 _ **Tringg…**_

Lonceng didepan pintu cafe berbunyi, menampilkan seorang pria manis bermata rusa berjalan cemas kearah baekhyun. _Oh god, habislah sudah semuanya akan semakin parah sekarang. Kenapa kau belum juga sampai park bastard chanyeol,_ Pekik zico dalam hati.

"Kau baik? minseok hyung menghubungiku tadi, aku yang menyuruhnya membubarkan pelanggan." Ujar luhan khawatir.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." jawab baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sinis kearah kyungsoo, "Woah, park kyungsoo-ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di café jalanan seperti ini." tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan sama sinisnya, "Kenapa tidak kau tanya pada pria disampingmu itu, kenapa dia mengunjungi SUAMIKU kemarin." Ujar kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata suami pada baekhyun.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya emosi, benar-benar ingin mencakar pria yang berbicara angkuh padanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun intens, "Kenapa kau datang kekantor chanyeol kemarin? Aku dengar kau membawa-bawa nama putramu, kenapa? Ingin meminta uang dengan mengatas namakan anakmu?" ujarnya dengan kekehan mengejek.

"Jaga ucapan anda tuan." Intrupsi minseok cepat.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga ucapanku, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya." Ujar kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan luhan yang sudah bersiap ingin menjambak rambut kyungsoo, "Kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu." Tanyanya santai

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Apa… hanya… hanya katamu?" ujarnya sambil menepukan tangannya tak percaya.

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis yang ia naikan, "Kenapa? Kau takut suamimu akan tergoda olehku?"

Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo santai, menantikan reaksi apa yang akan pria bermata bulat itu berika padanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tubuh baekhyun yang berada di balik etalase kue, mencengkram kemeja baekhyun kasar membuat tubuh mungil baeknyun semakin merapat pada elalase, "Jadi itu tujuanmu."

Gigi kyungsoo bergemelatuk geram, tangannya berganti haluan, ia memposisikan tangannya dileher baekhyun, mencekik leher pria mungil itu kuat.

"KAU GILA, LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN." Pekik luhan sambil memukuli tangan kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, sementara zico dan minseok sibuk membuka kaitan jemari kyungsoo yang berada di leher baekhyun.

"KYUNGSOO…" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kelima orang disana, kyungso sedikit berjengit ketika belakang pakaiannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau gila?" Teriak chanyeol panik, tubuh tinggi itu membawa langkahnya kedepan baekhyun, meraih rahang pria mungil mendekat kearahnya lalu menatapi leher putih baekhyun yang dikotori dengan lingkaran merah. "Kau baik." Tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol diam, tidak menjawab ataupun meminta chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Zico antarkan kyungsoo pulang." Titah chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh zico, zico membawa pergelangan tangan kyungsoo kedalam genggaman tangannya, namun pria bermata bulat itu lagi-lagi menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika chanyeol membentaknya dengan begitu keras, jantungnya bertalu gugup namun ia langsung menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "Aku tidak mau chan, jika aku pulang jalang ini pasti akan merayumu lagi." Balas kyungsoo sambil menunjuk baekhyun.

"Siapa yang kau panggil jalang." Teriak luhan kalap, dia tidak bisa diam saja ketika seseorang berkata buruk tentang baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, "Lalu panggilan apa yang pas untuk seseorang mengunjungi suami orang lain, mengatas namakan anaknya untuk mendapatkan sebuah simpati dari seorang pria yang sudah bersuami."

"KYUNGSOO." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah kyungsoo, menahan kelima jarinya untuk tidak melukai wajah kyungsoo.

Liquid bening jatuh di pipi kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka jika chanyeol begitu sampai hati mengangkat tanggan kearahnya, "cha-chanyeol…" cicitnya gugup.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Sebelum bicara bisakah kau berfikir dulu, perkataanmu benar-benar sudah melewati batas kyung." Ujar chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo menangis ditempatnya, "Apa yang tidak kutahu, aku mengetahui semuanya dari jinri."

"Kau percaya padanya, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo meremas jarinya gugup saat kedua bola mata chanyeol menatap dalam kearahnya, "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun." Cicitnya membela diri

"Karna ku tidak bertanya." Balas chanyeol tidak kalah.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya jika pada akhirnya kau tetap akan memilihnya." Jawab kyungsoo sedikit terisak.

Chanyeol melunak, ia memegang bahu sempit kyungsoo lembut, "Karna baekhyun memang tidak salah." Ujarnya memberi pengertian.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap menik bening chanyeol, "Benarkah, menemui suami orang lain itu bukan sebuah kesalahan?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, "Ya tuhan…kenapa kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan semaumu." Ucapnya kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kyungsoo yang benar-benar sempit.

"Kau menyalahkanku, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kesimpulan apa yang harus kuambil jika jin-

"Baekhyun datang untuk memberi tau jika dokjun sedang sakit sekarang." Potong chanyeol cepat, tidak peduli lagi bahkan jika baekhyun marah padanya karena memberi tahukan keadaan anak mereka pada kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol membolakan matanya tidak percaya, "Apa…"

"Lalu dia memintamu untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit anaknya, begitu."

"Astaga, dia bah-

"Kau ingin membelanya bagaimana lagi? Dia memintamu untuk melunasi biaya rumah sakit anaknya lalu membayar semua itu dengan tubuhnya kan, sekali jalang tetap s-

 _ **Plakkk….**_

Suara tamparan dari luhan menggema di seluruh café, "Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu brengsek, kau fikir siapa dirimu berani menilai baekhyunku seperti itu. Kau fikir baekhyun tertarik dengan uang keluargamu."

Kyungsoo memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa begitu perih, "Siapa yang tau, biaya rumah sakit tidak sedikit memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan penghasilan dari café yang tidak seberapa ini, bukan tidak mungkin jika dia menjajakan tubuhnya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Woah kau benar-benar sesuatu park kyungsoo, bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu ketika penyebab utama penyakit dokjun adalan kelakuan BRUTAL ANAKMU." Pekik luhan diakhir kalimatnya rasanya sangat sakit saat kyungsoo terus-terusan menghina baekhyun sebagai jalang.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh luhan kasar, membuat pria bermata rusa itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Beruntungnya minseok dengan sigap menahan tubuh luhan sedingga ia tidak terjatuh, "Jaga ucapanmu jangan bawa-bawa anakku dalam masalah ini." pekik kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau marah luhan membawa nama anakmu?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, menatap pria bermata bulat itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana reaksiku saat melihat tubuh anakku seperti ini." Baekhyun membuka map merah berisi data rumah sakit dokjun yang luhan minta paksa dari dokter kim, membuka potret punggung dokjun yang dipenuhi lebam keunguan.

Mata kyungsoo membulat kaget menatap potret tubuh kecil dokjun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bibirnya kelu untuk digerakan, ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil map itu dari tangan baekhyun, namun tangan chanyeol lebih dulu menggapainya.

Chanyeol menatap potret itu tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil itu dipenuhi dengan lebab keunguan, yang bahkan salah diantaranya terlihat membengkak. Air matanya jatuh tanpa diminta, tangannya mengusap lembut kertas yang menampilkan potret punggung dokjun seolah takut jika usapan yang ia berikan dapat menyakiti anaknya, zico menepuk punggung chanyeol berusaha menguatkan pria tinggi yang tengah menangis seperti anak kecil sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap kepada baekhyun penuh harap, berharap jika perkataan baekhyun dan luhan adalah sebuah kebohongan, "Kau bilang anakku yang melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu, dimana otakmu. Anak kecil sepertinya tidak akan bisa memperlakukan seseorang seperti itu." Sangkal kyungsoo.

Luhan tertawa keras, mengabaikan air mata yang membanjiri wajah manisnya, "Kau tidak menyangka, benar, jika difikir-fikir bukankan itu mustahil." Ujarnya dingin, Luhan membuka dompetnya lalu meberikan sebuah _flashdisk_ pada kyungsoo, "Tapi tuan park kyungsoo, kami bukan anda yang menuduh orang seenak jidat tanpa bukti. Ini rekaman cctv sekolah dari junmyeon hyung kakak sepupumu."

"Tap-

"Tapi apa? Kau bingung mengapa junmyeon hyung tidak memberi tahumu mengenai hal ini." potong luhan cepat, "Tanyakan pada ibumu, nyonya DO seorang wanita terhormat yang sayangnya tidak memiliki etika dan perasaan sedikitpun." Lanjutnya dengan penekan.

Baekhyun menatap kepada kyungsoo dan chanyeol bergantian, "Bisakah kalian pergi dari cafeku? Aku benar-benar muak melihat kalian, aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku bertatap muka dengan kalian, menjauhlah dari hudipku, menjauhlah dari anakku. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari kalian, termasuk uang yang selalu kalian banggakan itu." Tukas baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yang berada disana, minseok berlari kecil menyusul baekhyun, dengan sigap membantu pria mungil itu berjalan keruang kerjanya.

Minseok menatap khawatir kearah baekhyun yang menangis sambil mengigiti bibirnya, ia sangat tau baekhyun sudah menahan tangisnya sejak tadi, baekhyun hanya mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tidak dipandang lemah oleh kyungsoo maupun chanyeol, "Menangislah." Ujar minseok sambil membawa kepala baekhyun keperutnya.

Baekhyun memeluk minseok kencang, wajahnya ia lesakan kedalam perut minseok berharap suara tangisannya tidak dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Minseok menepuk punggung baekhyun pelan, menghantarkan kekuatan pada pria mungil itu.

 _ **Tringgg….**_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu cafe dan mendapati suaminya tengah berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya, "Dimana baekhyun." Tanya sehun panik.

Luhan menjawab dengan tolehan kepala yang mengarah pada pintu ruang kerja baekhyun, "Dia baik?" tanya pria albino itu.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya sambil menggeleng, "Baekhyun meremat tangannya terlalu kuat tadi, kulit punggung tangannya terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah." Bisik luhan kecil.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu tersenyum teduh sambil mengelus surai istriya, "Temani baekhyun, aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua." Ujarnya lembut, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu membawa tubunya memasuki ruangan baekhyun.

Sehun memandangi punggung luhan yang menjauhinya, lalu mengubah pandangannya kearah chanyeol dan kyungsoo setelah memastikan luhan benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun.

"Menyesal." Ucap sehun dingin sambil menatap kearah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan linangan air mata, "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali." ujar sehun sambil tersenyum remeh.

Sehun merebut flashdisk yang berada di genggaman kyungsoo, "Kau tau, ini adalah satu-satunya bukti yang dapat membuktikan anakmu bersalah, video ini Cuma ada satu bahkan junmyeon hyung tidak mempunyai salinannya. Kau tau artinya?"

Kyungsoo menatap sehun dalam diam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup berharap perkataan sehun bukanlah perkataan yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan masalah ini ke jalur hukum meskipun keadaan Dokjun jauh dari kata baik, Kau tau karena apa?" tanya sehun pada kyungsoo. Namun hanya dibalas keterdiaman oleh pria mungil itu.

"Bukan karena ia takut dengan hukum yang tidak adil, Hey aku disini OH SEHUN pengacara terkenal yang bahkan sudah mempunyai _firma hukum_ atas namaku sendiri. Kau tau sendirikan aku tidak pernah kalah dalam persidangan, Nyonya DO ibumu tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan uangnya untuk cucunya saat persidangan nanti, karna aku tidak akan mungkin menerima uang dari keluargamu, dam _**Boom**_ anakmu akan menjadi tersangka bahkan diumurnya yang belum genap delapan tahun." Ujar sehun lantang,

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap pintu ruangan baekhyun, "Tapi kau tau, seorang pria kecil yang berada didalam sana berkata padaku _**aku tidak akan pernah sampai hati menyakiti seorang anak kecil sebesar apapun kesalahannya, karna aku tau bagaimana sakitnya saat aku melihat dokjun terluka.**_ Bahkan ditengah rasa sakitnya ia masih memikirkan perasaanmu, orang yang sudah berulang kali menghancurkan perasaannya. Tidakkah kau malu."

kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan kelakuan anaknya, memikirkan sikap ibunya yang sangat kelewatan, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia harus menghadapi chanyeol setelah ini, menyesalkan bagaimana tidak tau-malunya ia mengatai baekhyun dan anaknya dengan kasar tadi.

Sehun mengangkat wajah kyungsoo berhadapan dengan wajahnya, "Kau tau, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah lebih darinya, dalam hal apapun, bahkan dengan uang sekalipun. Karna percuma saja kau punya banyak uang, jika kau bahkan tidak dapat membeli etika dengan uangmu itu." Ujar sehun dengan seringaian remehnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan baekhyun dengan santai, lalu kembali berbalik saat ia mengingat sesuatu, "Sebenarnya aku benar-benar benci menyebut namamu, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya agar kau menghentikan tangisan bayimu itu, jujur saja tidak ada gunanya kau menyesal sudah sangat terlambat Tuan Park. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan dokjun bilang pelukanmu menepati peringkat kedua sebagai pelukan hangat yang sangat ia sukai, bukankah dia manis?"

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun yang tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya, jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya sehun tersenyum setulus itu setelah peristiwa _delapan tahun_ yang lalu itu terjadi.

Dada chanyeol di selimut rasa hangat saat mendengar perkataan sehun, perasaan bahagia meluap saat mengetahui bahwa buah hatinya menyukai pelukan yang ia berikan, "Terima kasih." Balas chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya menggerakan bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku memberitahukannya karena ini adalah terakhir kalianya kau akan mendengar sesuatu tentang dokjun. Jangan khawatirkan soal biaya rumah sakit, baekhyun tidak akan meminta uang dari keluargamu ataupun menjajakan tubuhnya seperti yang sering ibu mertuamu katakan, semua orang menyayangi jagoanku dan kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan ia mendapatkan perawatan dengan kualitas yang buruk, pulanglah sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang." sehun memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah ruangan baekhyun, meninggalkan chanyeol yang meremat dadanya sakit, ya sangat sakit menerima fakta bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengetahui kabar buah hatinya karena chanyeol sangat yakin dengan _ultimate_ yang sehun dan baekhyun berikan, setelah ini bertemu dengan dokjun salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin untuknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Tyasantika = 20 november 2018_

 _Astaga 10rb kata :'( semoga kalian nggk bosen yah bacanya..._

 _Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini, chapter ini juga ngejawab pertanyaan dari salah satu reader #maaflupanamanya #sungkem yang nanya umur chanyeol sama baek beda jauh ato nggk? Udh terjawab yah guys mereka seumuran kekeke~_

 _Untuk kelanjutannya, insya Allah akan dilanjutkan secepatnya, doain idenya ngalir terus hahaha.._

 _Love youu_


	3. Chapter 3

DOKJUN'S FATHER

.

.

.

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM JONGIN

KIM JONGDAE

WU YIFAN

( KIM JUNMYEON, KIM MINSEOK, ZHANG YIZING, HUANG ZI TAO.)

RATE : M (maybe)

WARNING THIS IS YAOI A.K.A BOYXBOY FANFICTION.

( _**Semua yang berada di cerita ini hanya karangan penulis, jika beberapa bagian dirasa kurang masuk akal dengan kehidupan nyata,tolong dimaklumi.)**_

.

.

 **Warning = Cerita ini mengandung alur maju mundur.**

 **Harap membaca semua instruksi yang author tulis, agar tidak bingung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan santai kedalam gedung rumah sakit bersama dengan minseok di samping kirinya, pria bermata kucing itu memohon nyaris lima belas menit agar baekhyun mengizinkannya bertemu dengan dokjun, baekhyun bukannya tidak mengizinkan minseok bagaimana pun ini nyaris tengah malam, ia tidak ingin pria bermata kucing itu kelelahan, mengingat minseok sudah lembur kemarin, bahkan hari ini baekhyun nyaris menghabiskan semua waktunya hanya duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya, membiarkan minseok yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan di cafe.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan hyung, kenapa memaksa untuk ikut sih."

Minseok terkekeh mendengar perkataan baekhyun, "Semua lelahku akan hilang saat aku melihat senyuam dokjun nanti, percayalah." Jawabnya sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Kau yakin anak itu masih bangun? Mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam sepertinya dokjun sudah tidur."

Minseok tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas, "Mau bertaruh?" ujarnya sambil menaikan alisnya, "Aku tebak dokjun pasti sedang bermain dengan sehun sekarang, sementara luhan akan sibuk menepuk punggung yeri sambil mengomel, menyuruh dokjun dan sehun untuk segera tidur."

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar selum akhirnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan minseok yang berada disampingnya, baekhyun memasukan tangannya kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar ditubuhnya, "Bagaimana jika tebakan hyung salah?" tanyanya pada minseok saat pria bermata kucing itu sudah kembali menyamakan langkahnya.

"Kau harus menghukumku." Jawab minseok santai.

"Jika hyung salah, besok liburlah berkerja." Ujar baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Minseok membulatkan matanya lucu, "kau memecatku?"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin suara tawanya mengganggu aktifitas orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit, "Mana mungkin, dimana lagi aku akan mendapatkan pegawai yang mengerti diriku seperti hyung?" ujar baekhyun sambil merangkul tangan minseok manja,.

"Aku hanya ingin hyung istirahat, hyung sudah lembur kemarin, hari ini pun hyung melakukan semua pekerjaan sendirian sementara aku hanya duduk santai di kantor, bahkan sekarang hyung mengunjungi dokjun. Kau nyaris tidak memiliki waktu istirahat hyung, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Oceh baekhyun panjang lebar.

Minseok tertawa sembari mengusak rambut coklat madu baekhyun gemas, "Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri baek. Kau jauh lebih lelah dariku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Itu tidak benar." Rengeknya tanpa sadar.

"Terserah, tapi jika tebakanku benar kau yang harus kuhukum."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Minseok mengacak rambut baekhyun pelan, "Jika kau kalah liburlah besok, aku akan mengurus cafe bersama luhan. Kau temani dokjun dirumah sakit, dokjun membutuhkanmu." Ujarnya pelan.

Baekhyun mendecakan bibirnya kecil, "Luhan tidak akan mau." Jawab baekhyun asal.

Dirinya tau betul luhan tidak akn pernah menolak permintaannya, apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan dokjun, baekhyun menjawab asal karena ia tidak ingin merepokan luhan lebih banyak lagi.

"Bahkan luhan yang merencanakannya." Ujar minseok tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya pada tangan minseok, matanya memincing tajam kearah pria bermata kucing itu, "Kalian merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangku, oh jangan-jangan kau sudah tau bahwa dokjun belum tidur, rusa betina itu pasti mengabarimu kan." Tebaknya kesal.

Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, _ah sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja ceritakan semuanya,_ gumam minseok dalam hati. "Kau kalah byun baekhyun." Ujarnya tanpa dosa

"Aish, mana bisa begitu, ini tidak adil. Kau curang."

"Terserah, pokoknya kau kalah, jadi besok tidak usah ke café temani saja dokjun dirumah sakit."

"Tidak mau." Jawab baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar dokjun dengan bibir yang mencebik kesal.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, tidak menyangka jika baekhyun akan mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Padahal ia dan luhan hanya ingin meringankan sedikit beban yang mengantung di pundaknya, tapi baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun, pria mungil yang selalu ingin melakukan semua hal sendirian tanpa ingin merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap baekhyun dengan alis yang bertaut bingung, _ada apa dengannya_ fikir sehun dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergeming, tangannya menggengam satu sama lain, sedang matanya menatap kearah objek lain selain sehun yang secara tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

"Menghindari dokjun?" tanyanya asal yang ternyata dibalas dengan kegugupan oleh baekhyun.

 _Pasti karena masalah tadi pagi_ , monolog sehun pada diri sendiri.

Sehun menarik tangan baekhyun menjauh dari ruangan dokjun, ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah mesin minuman. Sehun mengeluarkan uang koin dari kantung celananya, memasukan koin tersebut kedalam mesin dan memilih sebotol minuman isotonik yang langsung ia berikan pada baekhyun setelah mesin tersebut menjatuhkannya.

"Gomawo, sehun-ah." Ucap baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang menyambut minuman pemberian sehun.

Baekhyun menenggak habis minumannya dalam satu kali tegukan, mencoba meminimalisir kegugupan karena sehun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Sudah minumnya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sehun mengambil botol kosong yang berada ditangan baekhyun, lalu melemparnya kearah tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat sehun dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangannya, dan membawanya kedepan ruangan yang sangat baekhyun kenal.

Sehun menggulirkan pandangannya pada baekhyun yang hanya diam seperti patung disampingnya, tangannya memegang bahu baekhyun lembut, "Baek." Panggilnya meminta pria mungil itu menatap padanya.

Baekhyun diam tak menyahut, namun ia mendongakan wajahnya menatap kepada sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang sangat ia yakin tengah bersarang didalam diri baekhyun,

"Tidak ingin masuk?" tanyanya pelan.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa niat untuk menjawab sedikitpun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindari dokjun seperti ini, kau tidak merindukannya? Dia bahkan tidak mau tidur karna ingin menunggumu."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan, sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kau tidak merindukan dokjun?" tanyanya sarat akan keterkejutan.

Baekhyun menaikan wajahnya menatap sehun kemudian bergeleng kuat, ia mengigit bibirnya pelan, "Aku tidak tau." Jawab baekhyun pelan.

Sehun menepuk kepala baekhyun kecil, "Memangnya berapa umurmu? Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil begini?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, "Aku tau kau pasti apa yang kau khawatirkan."

"Memang apa yang aku khawatirkan."

"Kau khawatir dokjun marah kan, kau takut dokjun menjauh darimu karna kau tidak sengaja membentaknya tadi pagi."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kecil, jujur saja ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana harus menatap dokjun malam ini, ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk tidur di bangku pengunjung saja dan akan pergi kecafe pagi-pagi sekali besok.

Baekhyun bukannya takut, namun ia hanya tidak ingin mendapati dokjun yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan kepadanya seperti tadi, itu menyakiti hati baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyesali emosi yang tidak bisa ia tahan tadi, memang penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Sehun menepuk bahu baekhyun pelan, membuatnya sedikit terperanjat karena kaget. "Masuklah." Ujar sehun sambil mendorong pelan tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menolak perintah sehun, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar sehun mulai kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali diam dengan kepala yang ditundukan, sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, "Kalau tidak ingin masuk pulanglah, aku, luhan dan minseok hyung akan menjaga dokjun." Ucapnya sedikit keras.

Baekhyun berjengit didepan sehun, ia tidak menyangka jika sehun akan meninggikan suaranya seperti itu, "Aku ingin melihat dokjun." Cicitnya takut-takut.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin masuk."

"Mamang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melihatnya dari kaca pintu." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya mengarah pada kaca persegi di depan pintu, setidaknya itu dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya pada dokjun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Kau bahkan sudah berumur 26 tahun baek, kau ibu dari seorang anak yang berusia tujuh tahun bahkan sebentar lagi berganti delapan tahun, kenapa kau masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya…

"Sudahlah, terserahmu." Ujar sehun kesal, ia bersiap kembali masuk keruangan dokjun sebelum cicitan baekhyun kembali menghentikannya.

"Sehun." Cicit baekhyun pelan, sambil meremas jemari tangannya gugup, "Dokjun sudah makan?" tanyanya khwatir.

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada, "Penasaran? Kenapa tidak masuk dan bertanya sediri."

"Aku merindukannya." Alih-alih menjawab, baekhyun malah memberikan pernyataan yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga sehun.

"Dokjun sama rindunya denganmu."

"Kau yakin dokjun tidak marah, bagaimana jika dia takut melihatku."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya lebih tau bagaimana sifat dokjun,. Dokjun itu sama baiknya denganmu karena dia menuruni sifatmu baek."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum teramat manis, ucapan sehun barusan sedikit memberikan kepercayaan diri pada baekhyun, _dokjun adalah putraku dan seorang anak semanis dokjun tidak akan marah pada ibunya, kalau pun marah pasti tidak akan lama kan,_ bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar itu kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam, tanganya terulur kearah knop pintu, matanya menatap kearah sehun meminta pendapat, yang dengan senang hati langsung dibala anggukan oleh sehun.

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu sambil mendorongnya nya pelan, mata baekhyun menatap kearah beberapa orang yang berada di sana sambil tersenyum kecil, luhan yang sedang menggendong yeri berjalan kearah baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Begitupun dengan Minseok, pria bermata kucing itu mencium kening dokjun sebentar, lalu mengikuti jejak luhan yang meninggalkan ruangan itu, hingga menyisakan sepasang ibu dan anak didalamnya.

Dokjun yang tengah duduk diranjang membentangkan sebuah kaus berwarna putih yang telah ia lukis menggunakan cat air kearah baekhyun, "Maafkan dokjun eomma, dokjun janji dokjun tidak akan nakal lagi?" ujar anak itu sambil menahan isakannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah dokjun, tangannya terulur mengambil kaus yang sudah dokjun lukis, menatap kagum setiap detail gambar yang memberikan getaran dihatinya itu.

Baekhyun merengkuh dokjun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "Eomma juga minta maaf karna membentak dokjun tadi pagi." Ujar baekhyun penuh sesal.

Dokjun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak eomma, dokjun yang salah. Eomma marah karna dokjun berbohong, dokjun anak yang nakal eomma." Kali ini isakan tangis tidak dapat lagi dokjun tahan, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan hangat baekhyun , sedang bibir kecilnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf.

Baekhyun menangkup dokjun dengan kedua tanganya, menghapus lelehan bulir bening yang membentuk sebuah aliran kecil di wajah tampan dokjun, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, hmm."

"Tapi eomma marah pada dokjun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepada dokjun, "Eomma tidak marah, eomma hanya kecewa."

"Eomma kecewa karna dokjun nakal kan."

"Tidak dokjun tidak nakal, eomma kecewa karna dokjun berbohong." Ujar baekhyun pelan sambil mengusap sayang rambut coklat madu milik dokjun, warna yang sama persis dengan rambutnya.

"Bukankan berbohong adalah salah satu kenakalan eomma?" tanya dokjun dengan cegukan kecilnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eomma." Jawab dokjun polos, baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mencium singkat bibir kecil anaknya. "Kalau dokjun sudah tau kenapa masih berbohong." Tanya baekhyun jail.

Dokjun kembali melengkungkan bibirnya, bersiap untuk menangis. "Maaf eomma, dokjun janji tidak akan berbohong lagi. Jangan marah eomma, jangan menangis lagi."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Eomma janji tidak akan menangis lagi, jika dokjun berjanji kejadian kemarin adalah kali terakhir dokjun berbohong." Ujarnya sambil menyulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada dokjun.

Dokjun menyatukan kelingking kecilnya bersamaan dengan kelingking ibunya, bocah itu tersenyum lalu merangkak memeluk sang ibu yang duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun menyambut dokjun dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu lalu mendudukannya pada pahanya, baekhyun menatap wajah anaknya yang berada tepat dihadapannya, kemudian dengan berasamaan menyatukan keningnya pada dokjun.

"Eomma mencintaimu." Ucapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Dokjun tersenyum manis menatap paras cantik ibunya, "Dokjun juga mencintai eomma."

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya, ia kembali merengkuh erat tubuh dokjun, menenggelamkan wajah kecil itu di perpotongan lehernya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kecil, menahan letupan bahagia setiap ia melihat kaus putih yang dokjun lukis sendiri dengan tangan kecilnya. Lukisan sebuah sayap yang diwarnai dengan cat emas, dibawahnya tertulis sebuah kalimat yang manis _**Many people say my mother is an angel without wings, but now he as it.**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam pada posisinya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan buliran air mata yang mengalir deras seolah tak ingin berhenti, sedang pikirannya melayang pada percakapan terakhir antara ia dan chanyeol setelah melihat video rekaman _cctv_ yang diberikan luhan padanya.

 _Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika televisi dikamarnya menampilkan tubuh kecil dokjun yang ditendangi oleh kaki buah hatinya,air matanya luruh tanpa diminta, ringisan dari bibir dokjun mengoyak hatinya membuat luka besar yang terasa pedih._

" _Kenapa kau tidak menangis huh? Apa pukulanku masih kurang." Teriakan seorang anak kecil yang sangat kyungsoo kenal membahana, anak itu berjongkok di depan dokjun sedang jemari kecilnya memaksa dokjun untuk menatapnya, "Ayo menangis." Ujarnya sambil mencengkram pipi dokjun kuat, memaksa bibir kecil itu mengerucut._

" _Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, tapi jangan pernah memintaku menangis karena aku tidak akan mau melakukannya." Jawaban polos dokjun malah membuat anak itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya._

" _Jangan lupa menyiramnya dengan air bekas pelan yang sudah kalian siapkan tadi, jangan sampai songsaengnim curiga dengan keadaannya, aku tidak ingin mendapat teguran dari pamanku." Anak itu melepas cengkraman tangannya pada pipi dokjun, lalu berlari meninggalkan kelima anak lain yang sekarang tengah menyeret tubuh dokjun membawa pria kecil itu masuk kedalam toilet yang sudah tidak terpakai._

 _ **Brakkkk….**_

 _Kyungsoo menutup refleks kedua telinganya dengan tangan, tubuhnya bergetar takut dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam tak berani menatap chanyeol yang sibuk membantingi semua barang yang berada di dekatnya._

" _Apa kau puas sekarang?" pekik pria tinggi itu kepada kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo meringis ketika merasakan cengkraman kuat chanyeol pada bahunya, benar-benar perih hingga kyungsoo berfikir mungkin tulangnya tengah retak saat ini._

" _Aku bahkan memaafkannya ketika baekhyun mengatakan bahwa_ _ **dia**_ _terus menerus memberikan hinaan pada dokjun, aku berusaha tidak percaya dan menutup mata karena sejujurnya kukira baekhyunlah yang berbohong selama ini, aku kira baekhyun hanya berusaha mencari cara untuk memisahkan aku dan dokjun lagi, tapi…" chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, "Lihat apa yang dilakukan anakmu, lihat." Teriaknya kalap, menunjuk kyungsoo penuh emosi._

 _Kyungsoo menaikan kepalanya, menatap kedalam mata chanyeol yang memerah menahan amarah dan sesakan air matanya, "Anakku?" Tanya kyungsoo tanpa sadar._

 _Chanyeol mendecih, "Lalu? Bukankah selama ini kau yang mendidiknya, bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah membiarkanku ikut campur dalam masalah yang_ _ **dia**_ _alami, ralat bukan hanya kau tapi juga ibumu itu."_

" _Apa maksudmu chan, kenapa kau bilang begitu."_

" _Kenapa? apa aku salah?" chanyeol berujar sinis pada kyungsoo, kemudian beranjak menuju laci di samping ranjangnya, mengambil setumpuk kertas lalu melemparkannya tepat di depan wajah kyungsoo, "Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kan, kau fikir aku tidak tau kalau ini bukan pembullyan pertama yang_ _ **dia**_ _lakukan? Kau fikir aku tidak tau kalau kau menarik uang dari rekeningmu untuk memberikan uang konpensasi pada siswa yang dibully oleh anakmu itu?"_

 _Kyungsoo diam tak berani menjawab semua perkataan yang chanyeol lontarkan padanya, ia sadar betul betapa salahnya ia yang selalu menutupi semua kenakalan yang buah hatinya lakukan selama ini, yang bahkan terasa sangat diluar batas beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran chanyeol, karena bagaimana pun ia paham seberapa sibuk dan lelahnya chanyeol dengan pekerjaannya._

" _Maaf." Ujar kyungsoo pelan._

 _Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju lemari gantungnya, mengambil sebuah jacket berwarna hitam didalamnya, "Jangan ucapkan kata maaf padaku, karena bagaimana pun aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya." Jawab chanyeol tanpa menatap kyungsoo._

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo saat melihat chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di samping pintu._

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau fikir aku sanggup berada satu rumah dengan anakmu itu. Setidaknya aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan fikiranku, dan itu tidak bisa kulakukan disini."_

" _Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya dengan kata_ _ **anakku?**_ _"_

" _Lalu?_ _ **Anakku?**_ _" balas chanyeol ketus sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sesak dengan dentuman tidak mengenakan didadanya._

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul 2010**_

Baekhyun menyeruput jus strawberry nya sambil tersenyum, sesekali ia menimpali ocehan yang luhan berikan dan berakhir dengan tawa keduanya.

Luhan menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng kedalam mulut baekhyun, membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, tidak suka dengan perlakuan luhan yang seolah menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Aku bisa sendiri lu." Ujarnya manja.

Luhan menyuapkan nasi goreng pada mulutnya sendiri, menganggap angin lalu perkataan yang baekhyun lontarkan padanya.

Luhan menatap baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya, dirinya menatap kagum kearah jemari lentik baekhyun yang menari lincah mengetik sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Sebesit rasa bangga menelusup dihatinya, baekhyun adalah seorang siswa yang aktif dalam organisasi sekolah, apalagi dengan otak cerdasnya itu, menjadikan baekhyun salah satu siswa yang paling berpengaruh disekolah.

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan belasan piala dari berbagai macam lomba, mulai dari pidato bahasa inggris, olimpiade matematika dan fisika, bahkan kontes bernyanyi yang tiap tahun diadakan sekolah mereka.

"Kalian mengusung tema apa untuk acara hiburan festival akhir tahun nanti?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang kini tengah membuka mulutnya meminta suapan nasi goreng pada luhan, terkadang luhan bingung dengan sifat baekhyun yang berganti-ganti, tadi ia tidak ingin dianggap anak kecil karena luhan menyuapinya, tapi ini dia sendiri yang memposisikan dirinya sebagai anak kecil.

Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya sambil berguman terima kasih, kemudian kembali menatap laptopnya, menganggap pertanyaan luhan tadi sebagai angin lalu.

"Hei, aku bertannya pendek."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Bagaimana aku menjawabnya lu, proposalnya bahkan belum jadi. Lagi pula junmyeon hyung belum tentu menyukai tema ini." ujar baekhyun sambil mencubit kecil pipi luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapati suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka, kyungsoo tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya guna memeluk tubuh luhan, "Aku merindukanmu Rusa china." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Luhan membalas pelukan kyungsoo, lalu bergeser sedikit memberikan ruang untuk kyungsoo duduk, "Kau terlambat?"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman tipisnya, "Bukan aku yang terlambat, kalian saja yang datang terlalu pagi, lagi pula hari ini semua jam dikosongkan."

"Tanyakan itu pada baekhyun yang menjemputku pukul _enam lewat lima belas._ " Jawab luhan mengundang kekehan dari baekhyun.

"Aku kan tidak tau jika hari ini kau semua jam kosong karena guru rapat."

Kyungsoo menaika alisnya bingung, "Kau tidak membuka grub kelas?"

"Aku terlalu lelah kemarin, setelah menjemput dari perpustakaan kota sehun mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan ke myeongdong katanya dia mengidam odengnya jung ahnjumma." Jelas baekhyun sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu kembali menatap baekhyun yang kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan laptop, "Bagaimana acaramu dengan chanyeol kemarin? Lancar?" tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Acara apanya, aku lebih suka menyebut itu kerja kelompok."

Luhan menyikutkan tangannya pada pinggan baekhyun, "Bukankah kau bilang chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan." Goda luhan membuat baekhyun tersedak.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu luhan keras hingga membuat pria bermata rusa itu mengaduh, ia tersenyum tanpa dosa saat luhan melayangkan kata-kata umpatan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan acaramu kemarin kyung? Menyenangkan?" tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa kecil karena pertengkarannya dan luhan tadi.

Luhan mendecih kecil disamping baekhyun, "Kyungsoo bertanya padamu, dan kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi, benar-benar tidak sopan." Ucapnya sarkas.

Baekhyun menatap luhan datar, "Lalu apa urusannya denganmu, aku kan bertanya dengan kyungsoo." Balas baekhyun tidak kalah sarkas.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan malas, terlalu lelah melihat keduanya yang tidak pernah akur. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya bermaksud untuk memesan secangkir minuman di kedai gong ahnjussi, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan seorang pria menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki pria yang sedang menariknya kearah taman belakang sekolah dalam diam.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah sampai dibawah pohon besar di taman belakang, pria itu merapatkan wajahnya kearah wajah kyungsoo, membawa bibir berbentuk hati itu kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kyungsoo diam ditempatnya, tak menolak ataupun membalas lumatan pria itu, ia hanya menutup matanya mencoba menikmati setiap lumatan yang pria itu berikan untuknya

Pria itu menarik wajahnya menjauh dari kyungsoo, kemudian menatap kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya lalu berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung tegap yang kian menjauh itu dengan senyuman tipis, menunggu punggung itu berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis padanya.

Seperti peramal, tebakan kyungsoo nyata adanya, pria itu berbalik sambil tersenyum konyol kearah kyungsoo, "Aku mencintaimu." Pekiknya keras sambil memberikan tanda hati yang ia buat diatas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan taman dengan sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak indah, ia tersenyum di dalam langkah cepatnya, lalu bergumam kecil menjawab perkataan pria tadi, _aku juga mencintaimu_.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul 2018**_

Chanyeol berjalan gontai memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan gangnam, langkah kakinya terasa berat bahkan untuk sekedar berbelok menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yng menatapnya bingung dari arah dapur.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membanting badannya diatas kasur, menutup matanya dengan lengannya yang berotot saat merasakan pening dikepalanya.

 **Tokk…tokk…**

Suara ketukan pintu sukses membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu yang sedang dimasuki oleh wanita paruh baya tadi, "Kau tidak pulang kerumahmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping tubuh chanyeol yang berbaring. Chanyeol menyampingkan tubuhnya enggan melihat ataupun menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Suara helaan nafas panjang menyapa telinga chanyeol, disusul dengan elusan lembut di bahunya, chanyeol tau betul siapa pelakunya, namun ia hanya diam tak menoleh.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, namun sama seperti tadi chanyeol masih enggan memjawab pertanyaannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti bahu kokoh chanyeol mulai bergetar seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin memberat disusul dengan lelehan hangat yang menghiasi manik hitam legamnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya disamping wanita itu, membiarkan kepalanya masuk kedalam pelukan wanita didepannya, "Berceritalah, ibu akan mendengarkanmu." Ujar wanita sembari mengelusi punggung anaknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang dari setiap usapannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik ibunya dengan sendu, "Ibu apakah aku berdosa jika membencimu?" tanyanya sambil menahan getaran yang bersarang dibibirnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap chanyeol dengan senyuman simpul yang bertengger di bibirnya, jemari tangannya yang mulai keriput menggengam jemari anaknya, mengelusnya atau sesekali menepuk-nepuknya kecil, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan baekhyun?" sambil tersenyum ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang membuat jejak air di wajah tampan anaknya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya berat, masih tidak menyangka dengan fakta pahit yang baru saja ia ketahui hari ini, "Aku gagal bu, gagal untuk kedua kalinya." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang saat merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, "Dokjun sakit." Ujarnya membulat tak mengerti.

"Sakit? Apa parah?" Ujar wanita itu khawatir, dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa agar anak laki-laki yang berada didepannya ini menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah gelengan. Namun, harapan tetaplah menjadi harapan tepat saat chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Chanyeol menggengam pergelangan tangan ibunya lembut, menatap kedalam mata ibunya dengan wajah sendu. Setitik bulir bening chanyeol jatuh tepat diatas telapak tangan ibunya, "Aku tau mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya ibu mendengar _kata_ ini, tapi bu tidak pernahkah ibu menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi, karena aku selalu menyesalinya." Lirih chanyeol.

Wanita paruh baya yang menyandang status sebagai ibu dari pria tinggi didepannya itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam tak mampu untuk mendengarkan lanjutan dari ucapan chanyeol, karena ia tau, kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan chanyeol ucapkan padanya adalah sesuatu yang selalu menyakiti hatinya _delapan tahun_ belakangan ini.

" Dan penyesalan terbesarku adalah kenapa aku harus menyanggupi semua keegoisan ibu waktu itu."

Chanyeol berlalu dari kamarnya, meninggalkan ibunya yang tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras seolah tiada bosan-bosannya menghujami wajah cantiknya itu.

"Jika ibu tau permintaan ibu waktu itu akan menghilangkan senyum diwajahmu, ibu tidak akan pernah meminta hal itu padamu chan."

.

.

.

 _Seoul 2010_

Seorang wanita dengan usia yang berada di awal kepala empat tersenyum sambil menyirami deratan tanaman bunga yang berada di tokonya , _flower spring_ namanya.

Tangannya dengan telaten memotong rumput-rumput kecil liar yang menganggu keindahan bunga-bunga miliknya, menjadikan deretan bunga itu indah terawat dengan warna cerah yang menyejukan mata.

 _ **Triingggg….**_

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu toko saat mendengar lonceng yang berada diatas pintu berbunyi, menandakan adanya orang yang mengunjungi tokonya itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok pria yang sangat ia kenal masuk kedalam toko sambil tersenyum lebar, seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh pria dengan _name tag_ yang bertuliskan Park chanyeol, _putranya_.

Chanyeol memeluk ibunya singkat, lalu mengelapi kening ibunya yang berhiaskan bulir kecil keringat, "Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu bu, aku tidak ingin ibu sakit." Ujarnya sarat akan kekhawatiran, membuat sang ibu semakin melebarkan senyumnya melupakan sesosok pria manis yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dengan senyum hangat.

Pria manis itu berjalan mendekati sepasang anak dan ibu itu, ia menundukan tubuhnya sopan sebagai sapaan. "Selamat siang bi, senang bertemu denganmu." Sapanya ramah.

Wanita itu melepaskan rangkulan anaknya, berjalan pelan kearah pria manis yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikan senyum hangat padanya, "Teman chanyeol?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pria manis itu. "Park Minyoung, ibunya chanyeol." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Pria manis itu membalas uluran tangan minyeong masih dengan senyum yang sama, "Byun baekhyun." Balasnya.

Minyeong tersenyum manis saat merasakan lembut tangan baekhyun menyapa telapak tangannya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana indah dan lentinya jemari tangan baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya, "Kau punya jemari yang indah."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Ibuku yang mewariskannya."

"Ibumu pasti seseorang yang sangat cantik."

"Ya, secantik bibi." Jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Minyeong mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas, terlampau senang dengan pujian yang terdengar sangat tulus dari baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap kepala baekhyun pelan, membuat pria mungil itu kembali tersenyum manis, tanpa menampakan wajah canggung atau sungkan meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa membawa baekhyun ketoko, harusnya kau membawa baekhyun keruman dan memasakan makan siang untuknya."

"Ibu tidak memasak lagi?" chanyeol bertanya dalam dengusan.

Minyeong menganggukan kepalanya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ibu sudah menghabiskan semua tenaga ibu ditoko."

"Aku juga sudah menghabiskan semua tenagaku di sekolah." Jawab chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Minyeong menjewer sebelah telinga chanyeol, membuat pria tinggi itu langsung mengeluarkan aduhan nya, "Jangan menjawab, cepat pulang sana dan jangan lupa memasak makanan yang enak, ibu tidak ingin kelaparan saat pulang dari toko nanti."

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas, "Tidak mau, aku harus mengerjakan tugas dengan baekhyun bu."

"Kerjakan tugas kalian setelah s makan siang, ibu tau kalian tidak akan sanggup mengerjakan tugas dengan perut kosong."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku uang untuk membeli ramyeon di toserba."

"Tidak, ramyeon tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lagi pula kau bisa memasak."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Aku lelah bu, lagi pula aku tidak memakan ramyeon setiap hari."

"Kau bahkan tetap harus memasak ramyeon. Ibu sudah memasak nasi, kau tinggal memasak lauknya saja." Ujar minyeong dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi bu-

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memasak." Ujar baekhyun dengan cengiran polosnya.

Perkataan baekhyun sukses membuat perdebatan ibu dan anak itu terhenti, keduanya menatap baekhyun malu, bagaimana bisa mereka berdebat di depan tamu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, lalu menyungingkan cengiran konyol yang baekhyun anggap sebagai pengalihan atas rasa malunya, "Tidak perlu baek, jika nyonya ini terlalu pelit untuk memberikan uang, aku akan menyongkel celenganku untuk membeli makanan cepat saji, kau tidak perlu memasak."

Minyeong hendak mengomeli chanyeol yang mengatainya pelit didepan baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi perkataannya tertahan saat pria manis di depannya mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Ibumu benar chan, ramyeon tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kenapa kau bilang ibumu pelit, disaat ia pelit karna mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kepada minyeong, "Aku izin untuk memasak dirumahmu bi, mungkin masakanku tidak terlalu enak, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat bibi tidak khawatir karena chanyeol tidak jadi menyantap ramyeon sebagai makan siangnya."

Minyeong mengelus pipi tembam baekhyun lembut, "Memasaklah dengan nyaman, dan terima kasih karena mau membuatka makan siang untuk chanyeol, kau pasti lelah."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Aku tidak lelah bi, aku pria yang kuat. Aktivitas disekolah bukan sesuatu yang berat, hingga untuk memasak saja aku tidak sanggup lagi." Ucap baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan renyah oleh minyeong. Wanita itu tau betul kearah mana perkataan baekhyun barusan, terbukti dengan mengerucutnya bibir chanyeol, sadar dengan sindiran yang diarahkan baekhyun padanya tadi.

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, rumah chanyeol tidak begitu besar hampir setara dengan rumahnya yang sederhana, diruang tamunya terdapat sofa berbentuk L dengan meja kecil didepannya, juga televisi layar datar dengan ukuran 32 inci.

Televisinya diletakkan disebuah rak kayu berwarna putih, dengan hiasan bingkai disamping kanan dan kirinya, chanyeol mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk di sofa sebelum dirinya meminta izin mengambil air minum untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada chanyeol sebagai jawaban, namun sampai pria itu hilang dibalik tembok dirinya belum juga duduk di sofa. Baekhyun berjalan kearah deretan bingkai foto yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, ia selalu senang saat melihat berbagai macam moment yang tertuang pada selembar foto, karena menurut baekhyun dibalik sebuah foto pasti ada kisah menarik didalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat sebuah foto dengan bingkai berwarma hitam putih, disana terdapat foto seorang wanita yang diapit oleh dua orang pria yang berbeda usia, baekhyun tebak pria itu adalah chanyeol dan ayahnya, mengingat wanita cantik yang berada di tengah keduanya adalah pak minyeong ibu chanyeol.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada sebuah foto dengan bingkai merah muda, foto seorang pria tampan dan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian pengantin yang tersenyum bahagia kearah kamera, membuat bibir baekhyun ikut menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun beralih kesisi lain, matanya mengerjap bingung saat menatap foto dua anak laki-laki yang saling merangkul erat, merasa tidak asing dengan wajah salah satu anak itu.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar dentingan suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca, chanyeol tersenyum simpul kearah baekhyun, ia meletakan teko yang berisi jus jeruk keatas meja lalu berjalan ketempat baekhyun berdiri.

"Ini sehun?" tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Bukankah wajahnya yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan foto ini." Ujar Chanyeol tak percaya, baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mengetahui kearah mana perkataan chanyeol, memang benar wajah sehun yang sekarang terkesan sangat dingin dan angkuh berbeda dengan wajahnya pada foto itu, polos dan menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tau, sehun sering mengajaku kerumahnya."

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga tau aku dan dia adalah sepupu?"

"Apa?" tanya baekhyun tidak yakin.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pekikan kaget dari baekhyun, "Ibuku dan ibunya bersaudara."

"Maksudmu bibi sinhye?"

"Heum, sinhye imo adalah adik ibu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Pantas saja aku merasa jika wajah ibumu sangat familiar." Jawab baekhyun dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengan sehun."

Baekhyun memberikan pose berfikir, menghitung kira-kira sudah berapa tahun pertemanannya dengan pria albino itu, "Kurang lebih lima tahun, aku mengenal sehun ketika aku masih diawal sekolah menengah pertama."

Chanyeol melototkan matanya kaget, "Lima tahun dan dia tidak bercerita tentangku padamu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, sehun memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang chanyeol padanya, tetapi jika mengingat secara keseluruhan bagaimana sifat pria itu, chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang tidak diceritakan sehun padanya, pria albino itu adalah seseorang yang lebih senang mendengar cerita ketimbang bercerita. "Kau tau kan sehun adalah orang yang tertutup." Ujar baekhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada chanyeol, tidak ingin pria tinggi itu bertambah kecewa.

"Kau benar sehun berubah menjadi sangat tertutup sekarang." Jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya canggung saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "Bukan apa-apa, oh iya baek, apa kau tidak pernah melihat fotoku sama sekali dirumah sehun?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihat foto yang sejenis ini. dua anak laki-laki berseragam futsal dengan pose membelakangi kamera, satu orang bernomor punggung 94 dan satu yang lain bernomor 61, aku rasa itu fotomu, lihat bajunya mirip." Ujar baekhyun sambil menunjukan tangannya kesalah satu bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas rak.

Senyum chanyeol tanpa sadar mengembang, ia merasa sangat amat senang mengetahui fakta dari baekhyun, "Itu melegakan." Kekehnya.

Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu sofa, lalu menuangkan jus jeruk tadi kedalam gelas baekhyun hingga penuh.

Baekhyun bergumam terima kasih sebelum meminum secangkir jus jeruk yang dituangkan oleh chanyeol tadi, seketika senyum baekhyun mengembang saat lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dan asam dari jus itu, "Sebaiknya aku segera memasak, supaya kita bisa makan dan langsung mengerjakan tugas, tugas kita tidak akan selesai jika kita terus mengobrol."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengandeng tangan baekhyun, mengajak pria mungil itu masuk kedalam dapurnya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi sebelum menyuruh baekhyun untuk mendudukinya, lalu dengan sigap membuka tudung saji yang berada diatas meja makan. "Aku rasa ibu hanya bercanda saat ia bilang tidak memasak."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebagai tanggapan dari ucapan chanyeol, matanya berbinar menatap menu makanan yang tersaji didepannya, "Aku tidak tau jika bibi minyeong mempunyai selera humor yang baik." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tau, ia sering melakukannya. Kurasa salah satu hobinya adalah menjahiliku."

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul 2018**_

Baekhyun mengusakan rambut dokjun menggunakan handuk dengan pelan, mengeringkan rambut buah hatinya agar tidak sakit kepala karena rambut yang basah terlalu lama.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat buah hatinya itu dirawat dirumah sakit, dokter jongdae berkata bahwa dokjun sudah boleh mandi, meskipun harus menggunakan air hangat, itu bagus karena baekhyun mulai jengah dengan rengekan anaknya yang terus meminta mandi karena merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket dan bau.

Dokjun terkikik geli saat sang ibu mengusapkan minyak telon diperut dan punggungnya, "Sudah eomma geli." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat dokjun yang sudah kembali ceria dan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Wajah dokjun sudah cerah kembali, bibir pucat tiga hari yang lalu sudah kembali kewarna asalnya _orange salmon_ , bola mata yang kemarin dihiasi pias merah sudah kembali bening dengan bulatan hazel di dalamnya. Membuat baekhyun dapat menghembuskan nafas leganya meskipun sisipan rasa khawatir tetap bersarang di hatinya, khawatir jika penyakit dokjun kambuh kembali.

 **Cup…**

Dokjun mengecup hidung ibunya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, baekhyun memandangi wajah anaknya sambil tersenyum, makhluk kecil itu sangat amat mempesona dengan piyama biru lautnya, semalam dokjun merengek tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit lagi, karena menurut dokjun pakaian rumah sakit memiliki bau seperti obat. Untungnya sehun dengan baik hati mengajukan diri untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dokjun di apartemen.

"Sekarang tidur yah, lihat sudah jam sebelas siang." Ujar baekhyun sambil menunjukan jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. "Dokjun ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter jongdae tadi pagi?"

Dokjun menganggukan kepalanya lucu, "Dokjun harus banyak-banyak istirahat jika ingin kembali bermain dengan teman-teman disekolah." Ucapnya dengan kerdipan mata polos yang terarah pada ibunya.

Baehyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya untuk mencapai kening anaknya tertutupi bedak bayi, "Eomma akan membangunkan dokjun kalau sudah jam makan siang, mimpi indah jagoan eomma." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyematkan sebuah kecupan di kening anaknya.

Baekhyun menaikan selimut bermotif iron man itu hingga menutupi dada dokjun, jemari lentiknya dengan telaten mengusap surai madu yang dimiliki dokjun, dengan bibir tipis yang sibuk menyenandungkan _lullaby song_ untuk anaknya.

Dokjun tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya, sesekali tarikan nafas terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedikit sulit bernafas, karena cairan pilek membuat hidung mungilnya buntu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ingin menemui perawat dan meminta obat pilek untuk dokjun. Namun langkah kecilnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu yang menampilkan seorang pria dengan kulit putih disana, pria yang sangat ia kenal, _kim junmyeon_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menepikan mobil mewahnya di parkiran sekolah anaknya, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengantar jemput sang buah hati, tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, kyungsoo datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ingin menemui seseorang yang kiranya bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih untuknya.

Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan, bahkan terlihat sedikit ragu. Ia berbelok kearah kiri, memasuki lorong yang haya diisi dengan dua buah bilik ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintunya yang bertuliskan _Headmaster_ didepannya, "Masuk." Ujar orang didalam sana.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, menyulurkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat orang yang berada didalam sana. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal tersenyum manis kearahnya, memberikan kode pada kyungsoo melalui matanya, kode yang meminta pria bermata bulat itu duduk didepannya.

"Kau mencari junmyeon?" tanya wanita itu masih dengan lengkungan manis dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Junmyeon hyung dimana?"

"Junmyeon sedang ada sedikit urusan, itulah kenapa aku menggantikannya hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Noona tidak sibuk?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut, "Tidak ada sesuatu yang darurat dirumah sakit, lagi pula noona masih memiliki sisa cuti." Wanita itu mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit sambil terus tersenyum, menularkan lengkungan senyum pula dibibir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempanya menuju kedepan wanita itu, ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu membawa jemari tangannya membentuk gundukan itu, "Kau begitu beruntung. Dia terlihat begitu sehat sekarang."

Wanita itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah fase terberat dalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika janin ini kembali gugur seperti yang lainnya, tapi syukurlah tuhan berbaik hati untuk membiarkan aku dan junmyeon memilikinya." Ucap wanta itu sambil tersenyum meskipun tidak dapat menghilangkan guratan sendu diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo menggengam kedua telapak tangan wanita itu, "Yixing noona masih begitu beruntung, walaupun sudah berulang kali mengalami keguguran noona terus diberikan kesempatan untuk berusaha kembali, aku sangat senang. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatan kalian berdua." Ujarnya tulus.

Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangan kyungsoo perlahan, tangannya bergerak membuka laci dibawah meja junmyeon, dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas disana.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung saat yixing memberikan lembaran kertas itu padanya, "Ini apa?"

Yixing menarik nafasnya sebentar, "Aku menganalisa penyakit yang diderita oleh seorang anak, Temanku kim jongdae yang menangani proses pengobatan anak itu. Awalnya aku hanya mencoba membantu jondae yang sedikit kesulitan menetapkan penyakit yang diderita anat itu mengingat usianya yang masih terlalu kecil, Tapi setelahnya aku benar-benar kaget saat tau anak itu adalah dokjun."

Kyungsoo mengkaku ditempatnya, tidak menyangka jika permasalahan ini bahkan sudah terdengar sampai ketelinga yixing, kakak iparnya.

Yixing membuka selembar kerta yang berada ditangannya, kertas yang sama dengan yang kyungsoo punya.

"Hepatitis Autoimun." Gumam kyungsoo sedikit tidak jelas.

Yixing menganggukan kepalanya kecil, "Hepatitis autoimn umumnya banyak terjangkit pada tubuh wanita dengan presentase _tujuh puluh persen_ , itupun dengan usia 15-40 tahun sedangkan disini tertulis pasien dokjun berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan usia 7 tahun."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia fokus mendengarkan penjelasan yang yixing berikan padanya.

"Penyakit ini termasuk penyakit yang kronis, dimana system imun menyerang sel-sel hati, yang dapat menyebabkan peradangan atau pembengkakan hati. Penyebabnya bermacam-macam bisa dari genetic ataupun dampak dari lingkungan. Mengingat baekhyun mempunyai kondisi tubuh yang sehat, aku menyimpulkan bahwa penyebab penyakit dokjun adalah faktor lingkungan."

Nafas kyungsoo tercekat ditenggorokan, takut menerima fakta lain yang akan yixing berikan padanya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya takut jika yixing melihat getaran disana.

Yixing menyentuh bahu kyungsoo pelan, "Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan keponakanku dalam hal ini, tapi kyung melihat betapa brutalnya perbuatan keponakanku pada dokjun, jujur saja aku tidak bisa bohong jika itu adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Luka pukulan yang didapat dokjun membuat daya tahan tubuhnya tidak stabil, belum lagi dokjun seringkali didapati tengah meringkuk kedinginan dibelakang sekolah dengan seragam yang kotor dan basah, itu semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Dan aku sangat kecewa dengan bibi yang memaksa junmyeon menyembunyikan fakta ini darimu."

Kyungsoo menatap yixing tak mengerti, kenapa semua orang menyangkut pautkan ibunya dalam masalah ini, beberapa hari yang lalu luhan juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat kyungsoo memulai pertengkaran dengan baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau bingung, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini lebih lama lagi kyung, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika junmyeon marah. Dokjun sakit, demi tuhan dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti dengan masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu."

Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudnya noona, aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya tidak menutupi raut wajah bingungnya. "Lalu ada apa dengan ibu? Kenapa ibu terseret kedalam masalah ini."

"Aku seorang wanita, meskipun belum pantas disebut sebagai ibu karena beberapa kali gagal mempertahankan kandunganku, tapi kelakuan ibumu benar-benar salah." Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam, "Ibumu meminta junmyeon menghapus semua bukti yang bersangkutan dengan pembullyan yang dilakukan anakmu pada dokjun."

"Aku sud-

"Karena ibumu yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi, membuat dokjun terluka sehingga baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari sini."

"Apa?"

"Ibumu tau bahwa sampai kapanpun chanyeol tidak akan bisa melupakan baekhyun dan dokjun, ibumu beberapa kali melihat chanyeol yang mencari kesempatan agar bisa menemui dokjun disekolah, dan ibumu ketakutan." Jelas yixing tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam, jujur saja ia sedikit gemetaran sekarang. Ia takut jika prilakunya saat ini dapat menyebabkan kemarahan dari junmyeon, tapi ia diam lagi saat melihat sesuatu yang buruk bahkan kian buruk terus terjadi, apalagi melibatkan seorang anak kecil sebagai korbannya.

"PARK cooperation adalah perusahaan yang chanyeol bangun sendiri dari bawah, meskipun penyuntik dana awal adalah perusahaan ayahmu DO grub namun PARK corp tetaplah berada di atas nama park chanyeol sebagai pemilik sah nya. Ibumu takut chanyeol akan mewariskan perusahaannya pada dokjun, anak kandungnya." Ujar yixing dengan tatapan sendu kearah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada yixing, kyungsoo tau ibunya bukan orang yang baik tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ibunya tidak peduli dengan keselamatan dan nyawa anak kecil yang tak bersalah seperti dokjun.

Kyungsoo tidak munafik, ia tidak menyukai keberadaan dokjun yang dapat mengancam posisinya dan anaknya, tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk melihat dokjun terlibat masalah yang membahayakan nyawanya karna persoalan harta.

"Karna bagaimana pun ibumu sadar jika **TAEOH** bukanlah anak kandung park chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Ucap baekhyun pada junmyeon yang menyodorkan segelas kopi kearahnya.

Junmyeon duduk di seberang baekhyun yang sibuk memainkan gelas kopinya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya, ini adalah kali pertama sejak lima tahun pertemuan terakhir mereka tepatnya saat sehun dan luhan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Meskipun junmyeon adalah kepala sekolah di tempat dokjun menimba ilmu, namun tak pernah sekalipun baekhyun bertemu dengannya, karena pria manis itu sibuk berkerja di cafenya sementara yang bertugas mengantar jemput dokjun adalah sehun dan luhan, atau sesekali minseok dan bibi sinhye ikut membantunya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritaka padamu." Ujar junmyeon membuka percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya tepat kearah junmyeon, sorot matanya kosong dan dingin bahkan junmyeon sedikit bergidik karenanya, "Tentang apa? Jika itu tentang masalah kemarin, lebih baik kau pulang, karena aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya sedikitpun."

Baekhyun bergegas beranjak dari kursinya, namun junmyeon mencekal tangannya membuat ia terpaksa berhenti.

"Bisakah kau tidak membenci Taeoh? Bagaimanapun dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa." Ujar junmyeon terburu-buru, panik jika baekhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Baekhyun diam ditempatnya, bahkan ia membiarkan pergelangan tangan kurusnya berada di genggaman tangan junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengiring baekhyun untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya, "Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karna aku membenarkan perlakuan kejam yang taoh lakukan pada dokjun, tapi baek aku berani bersumpah, taeoh hanya mendengarkan apa yang bibi _songyi_ katakana padanya."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Mungkin sehun belum menceritakan hal ini padamu, awalnya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk antara dokjun dan taeoh, mereka berteman seperti biasa bahkan cenderung tidak dekat karena mereka berada pada kelas yang berbeda. Tapi di awal tahun kedua saat chanyeol tau jika dokjun satu sekolah dengan taeoh, semuanya perlahan berubah. Aku tidak menyalahkan chanyeol yang tidak ada membendung rasa rindunya saat melihat dokjun, tapi bibi songyi berbeda, dia menganggap kedekatan chanyeol dan dokjun adalah sebuah ancaman."

Baekhyun hanya diam sebagai respon, sejujurnya dia sudah mengerti kearah mana cerita junmyeon selanjutnya, tapi ia tidak ingin memotong karena mungkin saja sesuatu yang berada difikirannya salah.

"Bibi songyi memberitahukan taeoh jika dokjun adalah ancaman untuknya, awalnya taeoh tidak percaya karena dia kasihan dengan dokjun yang tidak memiliki ayah, seperti itulah yang ia dengar-dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya, taeoh fikir tidak masalah jika ia sedikit berbagi kasih sayang chanyeol, namun semakin lama taeoh fikir chanyeol semakin berlebihan pada dokjun." Junmyeon menyesap kopinya sedikit sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya pada baekhyun, "Taeoh pernah cerita padaku jika chanyeol setiap pagi memasak makanan, taeoh kira itu untuknya tapi entah sengaja atau tidak chanyeol dengan santainya bilang jika itu untuk dokjun. Taeoh iri karena selama ini chanyeol hanya pernah memasakan ia sekali itupun karna ia sakit."

Baekhyun sedikit bergeming ditempat duduknya, ia ingat pernah selama beberapa minggu dokjun selalu membawa bekal yang baekhyun buatkan untuknya dalam keadaan utuh saat pulang kerumah, jika ditanya dia hanya menjawab jika sehun memberinya uang jajan saat sekolah.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena menurutnya, mungkin saja dokjun bosan dengan makanan rumah yang ia siapkan, jadi ia berhenti membawakan dokjun bekal. Tapi dua minggu kemudian dokjun bilang dia ingin dibawakan bekal lagi oleh baekhyun, saat baekhyun tanya kembali dia hanya menjawab jika terlalu sering memakan jajanan disekolah tidak baik untuk kesehatan, dan sekarang baekhyun tau alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu cerita terakhir yang aku dengar darinya, karena setelah itu ia mulai melakukan pembullyan pada dokjun, awalnya hanya sebatas umpatan dan dorongan yang taeoh berikan pada dokjun, tapi lama-kelamaan semuanya berubah menjadi pemukulan. Sebenarnya dokjun bukan satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat tindak kekerasan dari dokjun, karena dalam beberapa bulan terakhir aku sudah mendapatkan sekitar enam belas keluahan dari orang tua murid kecuali kau." Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam, "Dan aku yakin semua itu karena perkataan yang bibi berikan pada taeoh, kata-kata yang membuat sifat taeoh berubah 180 derajat lebih buruk."

Baekhyun menatap dokjun dalam diam, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan junmyeon lebih jauh.

"Aku sangat panik saat penjaga sekolah mengatakan jika ia melihat adegan pemukulan melalui cctv, dan lebih panik lagi saat aku tau jika itu taeoh dan dokjun, aku memanggil taeoh dan dokjun keruanganku, meminta mereka untuk menjelaskan pertengkaran mereka, tetapi keduanya sama-sama diam jadi aku menengahinya dengan meminta mereka bersalaman, dokjun sudah mengulurkan tangannya tapi taeoh menolak." Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh saat mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

"Selang dua jam dari kejadian itu bibi songyi menemuiku dan memintaku menghapus semua buktinya. Bahkan mengancam akan menghentikan dana bantuan yang dikeluarkannya untuk sekolah ku jika aku tidak mewujudkan keinginannya. Jujur baek aku benar-benar dalam keadaan sulit waktu itu, sekolah itu adalah kebanggaan ibuku, aku tidak akan sanggup menatap wajahnya jika aku gagal mempertahankan sekolah itu, keadaan ekonomiku sedang sulit, semua tabunganku habis saat yixing kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia koma selama dua tahun, dan keluarga DO adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika membiarkan pembullyan dokjun terlalu lama hingga dia sakit seperti ini."

Junmyeon bertumpu diatas lututnya, berlutut didepan baekhyun yang hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan junmyeon dengan semua penyesalan yang bersarang dihatinya. Bagaimana pun ia adalah manusia biasa, semua penjelasan yang tiba-tiba di berikan oleh junmyeon sedikit banyak menggoreskan luka di hatinya, ia mungkin bisa menutupi semua lukanya dengan tatapan datar tapi ketauhilah luka menganga dihatinya tidak bisa ditutupi secepat itu.

"Aku mohon baek, jangan membenci taeoh karena bagaimana pun ini bukan salahnya. Taeoh masih terlalu kecil sehingga dapat dengan mudah terpengaruh dengan semua ucapan yang bibi songyi katakan padanya, dia sudah terdoktrin dengan seluruh ucapan bibi songyi."

"Kau mengatakan ini karna taeoh adalah keponakanmu? Kau membelanya karna ia keponakanmu? Benar kan."

"Apa yan-

"Bagaimana jika taeoh berada diposisi dokjun, bagaimana jika dokjun yang menjadi tersangkanya, apa kau membela anakku?"

Junmyeon menatap baekhyun dengan sendu, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan rasanya terlalu sulit untuk membalas semua perkataan baekhyun yang junmyeon akui tujuh puluh persen benar adanya.

"Kau tidak menjawab? Kenapa?" tanya baekhyun sedikit bergetar, tidak bisa lagi membendung sakit di hatinya.

"Pada akhirnya kau sama saja seperti mereka yang tergila-gila dengan uang hyung." Pekik baekhyun kalap, tidak mengindahkan semua orang yang menatap aneh kearahnya.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya yang berbalut kemeja putih, "Lalu apa inti dari percakapan ini? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku tidak melaporkan kejadian ini pada pihak berwajib?" junmyeon terdiam tidak menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu mengajariku, aku bukanlah seseorang yang tega melihat anak kecil terluka, dalam hal apapun. Meskipun, anak kecil itu sudah melukai anakku sendiri."

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan junmyeon yang terus menatap sendu kearahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rawat dokjun dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan sang buah hati dari tidur nyanyaknya. Tangannya terulur kearah surai coklat madu dokjun, mengusapnya perlahan seakan takut pergerakannya akan melukai putra semata wayangnya itu.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping ranjang dokjun, tangannya kini berganti mengelus wajah anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan pria yang berhasil menggoreskan luka memanjang dihati baekhyun.

Dokjun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya, dua bulatan bening itu mengerjap lucu mencoba membiasakan sinar lampu yang masuk kedalamnya, sebuah lengkungan manis terpatri di wajahnya saat manik bening itu menangkap wajah cantik sang ibu, "Eomma." Gumamnya tanpa suara.

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya, menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah dokjun hingga pria kecil itu terkikik karenanya, "Eomma mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya baekhyun lembut, dokjun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, tangan kurusnya terangkat keatas meminta sang ibu untuk menggendongnya.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dalam sebuah gendongan dan pelukan hangat, membenamkan wajah dokjun diantara perpotongan lehernya, "Masih mengantuk." Tanyanya baekhyun lagi, yang kembali dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

Dokjun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher baekhyun, bibir kecilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang membuat sudut bibir baekhyun terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side

Even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

Staying back and watching me shine

And, I didn't know if you knew

So i'm taking this change to say ( _Maka kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara_.)

That I had the best day with you today ( _Bahwa kunikmati hari terbaik bersamamu hari ini_.)

 _(Taylor swift_ the best day.)_

Dokjun menghentikan senandung indahnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kedua mata baekhyun yang sudah di linangi buliran bening.

"Jangan menangis eomma." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, didepan ibunya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada dokjun, menciumi kening sang buah hati sambil tak bosan-basannya mengucapkan terima kasih atas nyanyian yang indah yang dokjun berikan padanya.

.

.

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping pintu rawat dokjun, tangan kekar yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membawa berbagai macam bingkisan, sekarang beralih menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, apakah aku bisa berada ditengah-tengah kalian?"

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semuanya, sorry lama update T-T

Makasih banget untuk semua komentar positif yang kalian kasih di chapter kemarin…

Wohoooo aku nggk nyangka penyambutan kalian sama ff ini begitu luar biasa, padahal ceritanya nggk jelas banget…

Makasih buat reader REO yang udah ngoreksi kata ultimate, yang seharusnya ultimatum.

Jujur sebenernya aku nulis ultimatum tapi nggk tau kenapa berubah jadi ultimate, padahal artinya jelas-jelas beda huhuhu T-T #maap #sungkem

Makasih juga untuk reader AINUNCHO, sarannya bener-bener berguna banget untuk aku hehehe, semoga aja di chapter ini aku benar-benar mewujudkan saran kamu yah.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang lain, yang udh dengan senang hati memberikan komentar untuk ff ini, aku seneng bangett…

Semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini dan semoga feelnya nyampe yah, karna juju raja ini pertama kali banget aku buat ff ibu dan anak.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku bikin yixing dari perempuan.

Jadi gini aku ngerasa kayaknya aneh banget kalo seisi cerita ini isinya BOYxBOY semua, menurut aku kurang realistis. Hahaha padahal emang dari awal ini cerita udh nggk realistis. #maapkeun

Intinya emoga kalian puas sama chapter ini dan semoga feelnya nyampe yah, karna jujur aja ini pertama kali banget aku buat ff ibu dan anak.

Peluk sayang dari aku _Tyasantika_27 november 2018._


	4. Chapter 4

DOKJUN'S FATHER

.

.

.

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

DO KYUNGSOO

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

KIM JONGIN

KIM JONGDAE

WU YIFAN

( KIM JUNMYEON, KIM MINSEOK, ZHANG YIZING, HUANG ZI TAO.)

RATE : M (maybe)

 **WARNING THIS IS YAOI A.K.A BOYXBOY FANFICTION.**

 **( Semua yang berada di cerita ini hanya karangan penulis, jika beberapa bagian dirasa kurang masuk akal dengan kehidupan nyata,tolong dimaklumi.)**

.

.

 **Warning = Cerita ini mengandung alur maju mundur.**

 **Harap membaca semua instruksi yang author tulis, agar tidak bingung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar, sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi dalang atas masalah yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Beberapa maid menundukan tubuhnya sopan pada kyungsoo, memberikan sapaan pada pewaris tunggal dari DO grub itu, namun dengan segala sesakan yang bersarang dihatinya, semua sapaan tadi sama sekali tak ia indahkan, menganggap semuanya hanya seperti angin lalu.

Kyungsoo menajamkan telinganya, saat suara tawa anak kecil masuk kedalam pendengarannya, ia melajukan langkah kakinya pasti kearah _jam empat,_ tepat pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan sticker spiderman yang menempel didepannya.

 _ **Brakk…**_

Suara bantingan pintu mengagetkan dua orang didalamnya, yang lebih tua menatap aneh pada kyungsoo yang berada diambang pintu.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian modis nan mahal melangkahkan kakinya kearah kyungsoo, senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya, sedang tangan kurusnya terbuka lebar bersiap memeluk sang buah hati.

"Bisa taeoh keluar."

Taeoh beringsut dari atas ranjangnya, takut akan suara ibunya yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk, pria kecil itu meninggalkan kedua orang berbeda jelas kelamin itu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau membentak taeoh?" suara wanita paruh baya itu terdengar lembut, namun sarat akan ancaman.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan mata memerah, menarik tangan ibunya masuk kedalam kamar taeoh lalu menutup pintunya kasar hingga suara gebrakan kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencari sisa kesabaran disana berharap rasa itu dapat memberikan ketenangan yang membuat ia tidak bersikap kurang ajar pada sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Ibu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Wanita dengan balutan pakaian mahal itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa kau membentak taeoh?"

"Ibu tau bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku."

Detik demi detik terlewati tanpa sepatah kata pun, keduanya sama-sama terdiam, DO SONGYI ibu kyungsoo hanya diam sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan anaknya sedang kyungsoo yang terdiam menunggu jawaban dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Apa yang ibu lakukan pada anakku?" Ujar kyungsoo parau.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu kyungsoo, kau tidak ingat dengan siapa kau bicara?"

Kyungoo mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menatap ibunya dengan mata merah menahan tangis. "Apa ibu tau akibat dari perbuatan ibu?"

"Apa sekarang kau sedang membahas baekhyun dan anaknya yang tengah sekarat itu?"

"IBU." Pekik kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Songyi berjengit di tempatnya, sedikit tidak menyangka putra semata wayangnya itu dapat mengeluarkan nada tinggi pada dirinya, ia berjalan merapat kearah kyungsoo, menatap wajah anaknya dengan senyum hangat yang tersemat diwajahnya, jemari lentik dengan nail art glamour itu memegang pundak kyungsoo lembut, "Bukankah itu bagus, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi sekarang."

"I…ibu." Bibir kyungsoo bergetar tanpa diminta, hatinya mencelos mendengar perkataan ibunya sendiri, sejujurnya ia berharap bahwa semua perkataan yang yixing katakan padanya hanya kebohongan semata atau paling tidak enam puluh persen dari cerita itu hanyalah cerita yang yixing karang agar lebih dramatis. Namun, lagi-lagi kyungsoo harus menelan bulat-bulat fakta buruk yang terpampang jelas di kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu membahasnya lebih jauh lagi, segeralah temui taeoh dan minta maaf padanya karena sudah membentaknya tadi."

Songyi menyepatkan diri untuk mengusap wajah mulus kyungsoo lembut sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan kamar cucu kesayangannya itu, tapi belum genap sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, tangan kurus kyungsoo mencekal pergelangan tangannya, seolah memintanya untuk berhenti. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dalam, "Apa ibu tidak menyesal?"

"Untuk?" songyi menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah-olah tak mengerti akan maksud perkataan anaknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, "Semuanya." Jawabnya dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Ibu yakin kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Ya."

"Lantas? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyim miris, kedua matanya berlomba ingin mengeluarkan liquid bening yang menggenang di pelupuknya, "Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana jika taeoh yang berada di posisi dokjun." Nafas kyungsoo tercekat, "Akankah aku bisa sekuat baekhyun?" ujarnya sambil mengigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

Songyi tertawa kecil dengan perkataan kyungsoo, "Apa kau sedang berlakon menjadi orang baik?"

"Ibu."

Songyi memegang kedua pundak sempit kyungsoo, "Ibu melakukan ini untukmu, untuk taeoh, tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Ambil sisi positifnya, setidaknya dengan kejadian ini ibu berhasil menjauhkan baekhyun dengan chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menatap wanita didepannya masih dengan sorot mata yang sama, mata sendu yang kini terihat semakin mengenaskan dengan liquid bening didalamnya, "Apa ibu masih mengkhawatirkan PARK COOPERATION?"

"Ya.

"Apa menurut ibu baekhyun akan benar-benar merebutnya? Aku bahkan bisa menjamin seratus persen jika baekhyun akan menolak perusahaan itu meskipun chanyeol memohon padanya."

Songyi terkekeh dengan kedua tanga yang ia lipat didepan dada. "Jangan terlalu polos, siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan perusahaan sebesar itu."

"Baekhyun." Jawab kyungsoo lantang.

"KYUNGSOO." Pekik songyi dengan sebelah tangan diudara, hampir melukai pipi putra semata wayangnya.

Kyungsoo diam mengkaku di tempatnya, ketika bentakan keras dari ibunya meledak seolah memekakan telinga.

"Kau tau betul apa alasan ibu melakukan semua ini, itu semua untukmu, aku menginginkan semua yang terbaik untukmu." Mata songyi menatap kyungsoo dengan kilatan marah, emosi nya memuncak ketika kyungsoo berkali-kali menjawab perkataannya.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini ibu." Kyungsoo melembut.

Hembusan nafas panjang songyi keluarkan, "Lalu, harus dengan cara apa? Taeoh tidak memiliki setetes pun darah chanyeol, sedangkan dokjun, seluruh darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya adalah darah chanyeol, kau lihat wajahnya bahkan orang asing yang melihat mereka bersebelahan akan langsung tau jika mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Aku hanya menjaga apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milik cucuku."

"Pernahkah ibu mendengar kata semakin erat kau memegang seuatu maka semakin banyak pula yang akan hilang. Begitu juga dengan chanyeol bu, semakin ibu mengekang dirinya, semakin ia akan menjauh dariku. Ia bahkan tidak pulang semalam."

Songyi tertawa kaku, tidak percaya dengan perkataan putranya yang memojokan dirinya, yang menyatakan jika semua ini adalah kesalahan yang ia perbuat. "Kau menyalahkan ibu."

"Bukan beg-

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika semua ini berawal darimu?"

"Ibu." Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Jika waktu itu kau tidak memaksa menikah dengan chanyeol aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini." Suara songyi kian meninggi, dengan jemari lentik yang mengarah tepat didepan wajah kyungsoo, "Jika kau menikah dengan jongin aku tidak akan bersikap segila ini kyungsoo, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan aku, ibumu. Disaat semua yang aku lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu? Beginikah caramu mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar naik turun sesuai dengan tarikan nafasnya yang kian memberat menahan tangis.

Songyi meraup oksigen banyak-banyak, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Jemari lentiknya mengangkat wajah tirus kyungsoo, mengusap wajah cantik itu lembut sarat akan kasih sayang, "Ibu harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita membahas hal ini, ibu tidak ingin bertengkar lebih jauh dengan mu, kita hentikan saja disini." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyuman hangat untuk putranya.

Songyi membawa langkah kakinya mennggalkan kyungsoo di kamar taeoh, memberikan purtanya waktu untuk berfikir sendirian.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai, jantungnya bertalu-talu, menyisakan rasa sesak yang tak nyaman. Air mata kyungsoo luruh di pipi tirusnya, "Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, disaat semua sifat buruk yang kumiliki adalah warisan darimu." Bisiknya pilu entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan dokjun yang sedang menikmati sup daging buatan minseok dengan lahap, sesekali jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan kuah sup di bibir dokjun, memastikan agar kuah tersebut tidak mengotori pakaian anaknya.

"Lahap sekali? Apakah rasanya benar-benar enak?"

Dokjun menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan acungan jempol dan senyuman manisnya.

"Eomma senang dokjun sudah bisa pulang. Jangan sakit lagi yah." Ujar baekhyun lembut.

Senyuman dokjun mengembang, ia turun dari kursi nya dan berjalan kearah baekhyun, memeluk pinggang baekhyun sambil mengusakan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya, "Dokjun berjanji tidak akan sakit lagi eomma, dokjun berjanji tidak akan membuat eomma bersedih lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyun mendengar perkataan dokjun, hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling baik untuk baekhyun, kemarin malam dokter kim jongdae mengabarkan baekhyun jika kondisi dokjun sudah kembali normal dan diperbolehkan pulang, dengan catatan obat yang sudah dokter resepkan untuk dokjun tetap diminum rutin.

Rasa bahagia baekhyun tidak dapat dibendung lagi rasanya, jadi setelah dokter kim kembali keruangannya, baekhyun segera membereskan pakaian-pakaian dokjun yang berada di rumah sakit, juga mengintruksikan orang-orang terdekatnya seperti sehun, luhan, minseok dan shinhye imo menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk menyambut kedatangan dokjun.

Lalu disinilah ibu dan anak itu sekarang, di dalam ruangan kerja baekhyun yang sudah di decor dengan tema iron man, dan terdapat banyak makanan favorit dokjun di dalamnya.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada paman minseok nanti, katakan _terima kasih atas makanannya paman,_ dokjun mengerti."

Dokjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menciumi setiap inci wajah dokjun hingga membuat pria kecil itu terkekeh geli.

 _ **Tokk.. Tokk...**_

"Baek kau sudah siap? Ini sudah pukul _sembilan_ pagi, jangan sampai kita terlambat." ujar sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan ruang kerja baekhyun dengan rapi.

"Eomma mau pergi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar rengekan suara dokjun, "Heum, ada sesuatu yang harus eomma kerjakan."

"Dokjun boleh ikut?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalannya, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala dokjin sayang, "Dokjun belum sembuh benar." Tolaknya lembut, sambil memberikan pengertian pada dokjun.

Dokjun memasang wajah sedihnya, "Tapi dokjun ingin ikut eomma."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Eomma tidak akan lama sayang, sebentar saja eomma janji. Dokjun tunggu eomma disini yah, jangan keluar, jangan menyusahkan paman minseok dan bunda luhan, mengerti."

Kepala dokjun menunduk lesu, tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menganggukan kepalanya, "Sebentar saja kan, janji." Katanya dengan jari kelingking yang terulur.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking dokjun, "Janji." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Pria bertubuh mungil itu membawa dokjun kedalam pelukannya, menciumi Mata, hidung, pipi dan juga bibir anaknya bergantian, sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama sehun.

.

.

 _ **SEOUL 2010**_

.

.

( _kalimat dalam cetak miring berarti_ _ **flashback.**_ )

.

Chanyeol memandangi baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan alat dapur rumahnya, ia sesekali terkekeh saat melihat baekhyun yang memperlihatkan pose menggemaskan saat memotong bawang. Chanyeol begitu senang saat ajakannya tadi siang diterima baekhyun dengan baik, ini adalah kali kedua baekhyun mengunjungi rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat mampir ke toko bunga milik ibu chanyeol.

Chanyeol kira ibunya bercanda lagi saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memasak lauk untuk chanyeol, tapi ternyata dia salah, ibunya benar-benar serius kali ini, itulah mengapa ia dapat melihat baekhyun sibuk di dapurnya sekarang.

Awalnya chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengomeli ibunya saat wanita itu pulang nanti, ia benar-benar tidak enak hati membuat baekhyun kerepotan karena memasakan makan siang untuknya. Namun kemarahan itu chanyeol telan bulat-bulat, sekarang ia justru bersyukur karena bagaimana pun ibunya adalah faktor yang membuat chanyeol melihat betapa cantiknya baekhyun saat tubuhnya dibalut dengan apron merah muda milik ibunya.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearahnya sambil tersenyum, sembari mengingatkan pria tinggi itu untuk fokus mengerjakan tugas mereka seorang diri saat ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang, "Kemana arah matamu tuan park?" tanyanya sarkas, saat kembali mendapati chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan senyum idiot.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tumpukan kertas yang berisikan contoh undangan yang mungkin dapat menjadi ide untuk tugas yang baru saja junmyeon berikan pada mereka pagi tadi. Agaknya satu tugas tidak membuat junmyeon puas mengerjai kedua adik kelasnya itu, terbukti saat tadi pagi dengan tiba-tiba pria bermarga kim itu memanggil chanyeol dan baekhyun kedalam ruangan kepemimpinannya, meminta kedua orang itu membuat desain undangan untuk festival akhir tahun nanti, disaat tugas yang ia berikan kemarin belum selesai.

Tentu saja baekhyun dan chanyeol menolak permintaannya saat itu juga, dan mengatakan bahwa osis mempunyai banyak anggota bukan hanya mereka berdua. Tapi, junmyeon menjawab dengan santai, _"aku tidak bisa memberikan tugas sepenting ini pada sembarangan orang, undangan adalah sesuatu yang penting meskipun hanya selembar kertas, kenapa? karena meskipun ia hanya selembar jika ia tidak dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung, semua persiapan yang kita rancang susah payah tidak akan berjalan dengan semestinya."_ Yang membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaannya.

Baekhyun membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi keatas meja makan yang salah satu kursinya sudah di duduki chanyeol, menyodorkan satu piring kehadapan chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, "Jika saja kau mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama, aku akan memasakan sesuatu yang lebih enak dari ini." ucap baekhyun sebelum menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat lidahnya mengecap cita rasa gurih dan asam dari nasi goreng buatannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat mendengar ocehan baekhyun yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinganya, berbeda dengan ocehan ibunya yang membuat kuping caplangnya panas, Kemudian ikut menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya sendiri, matanya membelalak kaget saat merasakan betapa nikmatnya nasi goreng itu, "Aku seperti merasakan nasi goreng buatan chef restoran bintang lima." Pujinya sambil menunjukan kedua jempolnya kearah baekhyun.

"Ibuku mewarisi banyak hal padaku." Jawab baekhyun terkekeh.

"Apa wajah cantikmu juga warisan dari ibumu?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa sadar, ia melototkan mata bulatnya kaget, bahkan sangking kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri chanyeol sampai menepuk bibirnya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya, tangan mungilnya menarik tangan chanyeol pelan, meminta pria tinggi itu untuk berhenti menepuk bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol terdiam kaku di tempatnya, tidak menyangka dengan reaksi baekhyun, ia kira baekhyun akan memukilinya brutal karena tidak sengaja berkata bahwa dia adalah pria yang cantik.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan marah, lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengataiku cantik." baekhyun kembali mengambil sesendok penuh nasi goreng dipiringnya, "Ibuku pernah bilang saat ia mengandungku, ia bermimpi menggendong seorang anak perempuan, ibuku fikir itu adalah sebuah pertanda, jadi dengan semangat ibu dan ayah menyiapkan berpuluh-puluh nama anak perempuan, bahkan membeli semua perlengkapan bayi dengan warna merah muda. Ibu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah nama cantik yang ayah buat tanpa sengaja dua hari sebelum hari bersalin ibu, namanya Baekhee, byun baekhee. Tapi sepertinya semua itu urung terjadi saat dokter bilang bahwa ibu melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Ayah sangat kelabakan karena ia tidak menyiapkan satu pun nama untuk anak laki-laki, namun dengan spontan ibu berkata bahwa namaku byun baekhyun." Oceh baekhyun panjang lebar sebelum memasukan sesendok nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita baekhyun dengan penuh minat, ia merasa cerita itu sangat lucu dan menarik apalagi dengan baekhyun yang menjadi pembaca cerita, semuanya terasa semakin menyenangkan karena pria mungil itu bercerita sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan terus-terusan menatapku, nasi gorengnya tidak akan enak lagi jika sudah dingin."

"Aku berani bertaruh, nasi goreng ini akan tetap terasa enak bahkan ketika membeku di dalam kulkas."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol, mata sipitnya melengkung indah, membuat chanyeol semakin tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya.

"Oh iya chan, bagaimana jika kita membagi tugas, aku yang memperbaiki proposal, sementara kau yang mengerjakan undangannya, Kau tau kan waktu kita tidak banyak lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Ide bagus, semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Heum, cepat selesaikan makan siangnya, aku harus pulang sebelum bus berhenti beroperasi." Baehyun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul _setengah empat_ sore, yang artinya ia hanya mempunyai waktu empat jam lagi, sebelum bus terakhir berangkat meninggalkannya.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Itu akan merepotkan, lagi pula aku yakin kau akan sangat lelah."

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak selelah itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa melepasmu pulang sendirian, aku yakin tugas kita baru akan selesai malam nanti." Ujar chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Ah, tidak perlu chan ak-

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, cepat selesaikan makan siang mu, lalu kerjakanlah tugasmu, aku akan mencuci piring dulu."

Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk, ia tidak enak terus-terusan menolak niat baik chanyeol, apalagi dengan sorot mata penuh cemas seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Pekik baekhyun ceria, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat terbangun.

.

.

.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, tangannya memegang potret pria yang sejak empat tahun yang lalu memporak porandakan perasaannya, dan tak jarang menjadi alasan jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu.

Sehun, Oh sehun pria pertama yang membuat luhan merasakan degupan berbeda di hatinya, pria pertama yang membuat luhan merasakan guncangan menyenangkan di perutnya, seakan tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

Pria pertama yang membuat luhan tidak bisa tidur bahkan hanya untuk nonton film berdua dengannya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini perasaan luhan sesak tak menentu, seperti ada ganjalan batu besar yang menimpanya. Bermula dari dua bulan lalu, ketika ia dan sehun menonton film bersama, luhan ingat betul, waktu itu ia benar-benar mempersiapkan moment itu dengan matang, dirinya sangat bersyukur ketika baekhyun meminta sehun untuk menemaninya nonton film, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia dan sehun berjalan bersama, tanpa ada orang lain yang menemani, dan itu membuat luhan sangat bahagia karenanya, ia bahkan membuka celengan babinya untuk membeli baju baru agar penampilannya manjadi istimewa, tapi sayang rasa bahagia itu pupus tepat saat sehun menjemputnya dengan terlambat 1 jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, ketika bertatap muka dengan luhan, sehun bukannya memuji penampilan luhan, pria pucat itu malah memberikan kalimat yang membuat suduh hati luhan terasa nyeri.

" _Lu, bisakah kau memilih jadwal film yang tercepat?"_

" _Eh, Kau tidak ingin makan siang dulu?"_

" _Sebelum menjemputmu aku sudah makan bersama baekhyun, si kecil itu kembali melupakan makan siangnya."_

" _Ok-oke... Tapi bagaimana dengan berkeliling sebentar."_

" _Maaf lu, tapi sebaiknya kita langsung menonton film saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada baekhyun untuk menjemputnya sore nanti, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu."_

 _Luhan mencoba memberikan senyum manisnya, ia mengangguk lalu mengajak sehun untuk menuju bioskop yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, luhan duduk di belakang sehun, ia duduk dengan cemas sambil meremas bagian bawah kaus yang ia kenakan, mulutnya berkomat-kamit melafalkan doa, meminta pada tuhan semoga sehun tidak mendengar gemuruh di perutnya, karna jujur saja sejak pagi luhan belum memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya bahkan untuk seteguk air, ia terlalu gugup mempersiapkan_ _ **kencan**_ _pertamanya, yang ternyata berakhir dengan kegagalan._

"Aish... Kenapa kenangan itu muncul lagi." Luhan meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, mengusir kenangan yang benar-benar ingin ia lenyapkan.

Tangan luhan mengambil potret lain yang berada di dalam laci sebelah ranjangnya, masih sama seperti sebelumnya, itu potret sehun, hanya saja dengan pose yang berbeda. Senyum luhan mengembang memandang potret tersebut, potret yang menampilkan senyum sehun lengkap dengan pakaian futsal, kegiatan ekskull yang sehun ikuti disekolah.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerah padamu?"

"Jujur saja aku sakit sehun~ah." Bibir luhan meringis, fikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, saat sehun membantunya mengerjakan soal kimia yang menjadi mata pelajaran tersulit menurut luhan.

" _Apa kau akan terus melamun seperti itu?"_

 _Suara berat sehun membuat luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk kearah sehun. "Sorry." Cicitnya sambil sedikit tertawa._

 _Sehun mengalihkan pandangan kembali kepada buku catatan membaca catatan luhan yang jauh sekali dari kata rapi, "Aku tidak tau jika pria cantik seperti mu memiliki buku catatan seburuk ini."_

 _Luhan mendongakan wajahnya kearah sehun, mata rusanya membulat kaget sedang pipinya memerah dengan kata cantik yang sehun berikan padanya, biasanya luhan akan marah jika orang lain yang mengatakannya termasuk baekhyun atau kyungsoo sekalipun, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda saat sehun yang mengatakannya, dadanya menghangat dengan dentuman lembut yang bergemuruh._

" _Sangat jauh berbeda dengan punya baekhyun."_

 _Lanjutan kalimat sehun membuat dentuman kuat di dada luhan, luhan mengigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba sesak, "Baekhyun selalu unggul dalam hal apapun."_

 _Ya, luhan mengakuinya, baekhyun adalah sosok pria pintar dan selalu unggul dalam hal apapun, terbukti dengan peringkat umum pertama yang ia peroleh di sekolah mereka. Tapi, bisakah sehun tidak mengatakannya segamblang itu._

" _Ya, kau benar."_

 _Lalu sahutan cepat sehun, membuat sudut hati luhan semakin perih._

"Arghhh... Xi luhan, bisakah kau singkirkan kenangan buruk yyanglainnya juga dari otakmu, kau membuat sisa hari liburmu menjadi kacau." Maki luhan kesal pada diri sendiri, yang juga membuat netra hitamnya yang mulai berkabut diisi air mata.

"Ah... Aku butuh teman untuk bercerita."

Luhan mengambil telfon genggam nya yang berada di atas meja, mengetikan nama seseorang yang ia rasa pas untuk menjadi teman berkeluh kesahnya **baekhyun.** Namun, belum sempat luhan memencet tombol telfon, ia sudah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakan ponselnya kembali keatas meja.

"Tidak..tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan persoalanku pada baekhyun, tidak mungkin."

Luhan mengigit bibirnya pelan, ide menelfon baekhyun adalah ide terburuk, bagaimana ia bisa bercerita kepada baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun sendiri seperti memiliki hubungan yang baik lebih dari sekedar teman dengan sehun, melihat dari bagaiman overprotectiv nya sehun dengan baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun selalu terlihat biasa dan menerima kecemasan sehun yang berlebihan, setidaknya begitu menurut sepenglihatan luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, untung saja ia belum menekan tombol telfon, jika tidak mungkin hubungan persahabatan luhan dan baekhyun bisa saja mengalami keretakan. Luhan sudah sangat tau, sejak awal keputusannya untuk menaruh hati pada sehun adalah kesalahan, apalagi dibelakang baekhyun, sahabatnya. Tapi, luhan tidak bisa menipu hatinya lebih jauh, perasaannya murni, rasa cintanya tulus, ia tidak masalah jika harus menghapusnya sewaktu-waktu, ia hanya meminta sedikit saja kesempatan untuk membiarkan hatinya berlabuh pada seorang pria yang ia inginkan, tidak masalah jika perasaannya harus tenggelan kesakitan, dan luhan yakin inilah saatnya.

Perasaannya sudah terlalu sakit, jadi ia ingin memutuskannya sekarang, ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah sandaran dan tempat bercerita, membuat luka dihatinya sedikit terobati dengan sebuah solusi, tapi ia harus bercerita dengan siapa? Apakah kyungsoo bisa mendengarkan ceritanya?. Luhan tidak berfikir dua kali, ia mengambil kembali telfon genggamnya lalu mengetikan nama kyungsoo disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu seseorang, seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya, kim jongin.

Mata bulatnya menutup saat mendengar pria di sampingnya bersenandung kecil, "Nyanyikanlah lebih keras, aku menyukai suaramu."

Pria itu menghentikan senandungnya dengan tawa kecil, "Suaraku tidak sebagus dirimu. Aku malu." Katanya sambil mencubit pucuk hidung kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya tepat pada mata pria itu, "Jongin."

Pria yang di panggil itu, mengangkat alisnya bertanya, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, membawa jari lentiknya di atas telapak tangan jongin yang jauh lebih besar darinya, "Apa yang membuatmu menerima perjodohan kita?"

Jongin mengangkat punggungnya dari senderan kursi, menatap dalam kyungsoo yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis, jari telunjuknya terarah pada dagu kyungsoo, mengangkatnya pelan hingga tatapannya dan kyungsoo menyatu, "Apa yang harus kukatakan agar kau senang?" jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali tatapan mereka, "Aku ingin kau jujur."

Jongin terkekeh, ia membuka lebar kedua tangannya, membawa tubuh mungil kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyungsoo mendaratkan dagunya pada bahu jongin, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyentuh bagian samping leher jongin.

Elusan pelan kyungsoo rasakan di surai hitam legamnya, sangat lembut hingga membuat matanya memberat, "Aku bukanlah pria yang pandai memberikan kata rayuan, aku takut mengecewakanmu jika jawabanku tidak sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan." Jongin berujar pelan, dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti melakukan pergerakan di surai kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, Aku senang dengan kejujuran."

Jongin tertawa, "Baiklah, Bisakah kita ulang pertanyaannya."

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, "Apa yang membuatmu menerima perjodohan kita?"

"Kau?"

"Aku?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lantang.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan alis bertaut, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau." Jongin mengangkat bahunya sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pinggang jongin hingga aduhan keluar dari bibirnya, "Sakit soo."

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan jongin yang tertawa senang dengan sikap kekanakan kyungsoo. Jongin bergerak menyusul kyungsoo dengan berlari cepat, mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya, hingga pria bermata bulat itu kaget dan meronta minta diturunkan.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan getaran dari sana, ponselnya berbunyi dengan luhan sebagai penelfon.

"Aku kekamar dulu, kau bisa menyusul jika mau." Kyungsoo berkata lembut pada jongin, seakan meminta izin pria tan itu untuk berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Heum, aku akan menyusul, angkat telfonmu, sepertinya itu penting."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu, sambil menonton acara komedi favorit mereka berdua.

"Hai lu, tumben menelfon?" sapa kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, kau bisa mendengarkannya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara luhan yang terkesan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan mendengarkan detail setiap cerita luhan, bahkan tanpa berniat memotongnya sedikitpun. Sesekali kyungsoo mendesis atau menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat luhan menceritaka ceritanya dengan nada lirih putus asa.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau benar-benar ingin menyerah?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dengan kepala yang menggeleng yang ia yakin tak dapat di liat kyungsoo.

"Kurasa iya, menyerah bahkan sebelum memulai bukankah itu sedikit lucu." Kata luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali, aku malah merasa hal ini sedikit tidak adil untukmu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya luhan tidak mengerti .

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Menurutku wajar jika kau mempunyai rasa dengan sehun, dia pria dengan banyak kelebihan, lagi pula bukan kau saja kan yang mempunyai ketertarikan pada sehun, disekolah kita ada banyak wanita dan pria yang tertarik padanya, lantas kenapa kau harus menyerah?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya gugup, benarkah tidak masalah jika ia mempunyai rasa itu, lalu bagaimana reaksi baekhyun ketika mengetahuinya. "Soo, apa menurutmu baekhyun menyukai sehun?"

Rasa was-was melingkupi hati luhan, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat memasukan nama baekhyun dalam ceritanya, maka dari itu ia sengaja memotong bagian baekhyun pada ceritanya tadi, tapi setelah ia fikir-fikir bukankah tidak masalah menanyakan hal itu pada kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun? Apa ini tentang baekhyun lu?"

"Hah, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya iseng menanyakan pendapatmu." Luhan tertawa canggung di seberang telfon, membuat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya kecil.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, "Jika penasaran kenapa tidak kau tanyakan?"

"Tanyakan? Tanyakan apa?"

"Tanyakan pada baekhyun bagaimana perasaannya pada sehun."

"Kau gila? Itu tidak mungkin soo." Luhan menaikan suaranya tanpa sadar, membuat kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal saat mendengarnya.

"Aku benar, ini tentang baekhyun."

Luhan meringis rasanya benar-benar canggung saat ketahuan seperti ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada baekhyun, kau tidak akan tau jika tidak bertanya?"

"Entahlah kyung, aku ragu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ragu itu wajar, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, siapa tau baekhyun bisa merelakan sehun untukmu."

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, _Benarkah itu, benarkah baekhyun bisa merelakan sehun untuknya?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, menolak suapan bubur yang sehun berikan padanya.

Pagi ini baekhyun menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, kecuali masalah sarapan pagi yang tanpa sengaja ia lupakan, karena tugas osis yang benar-benar menyita waktunya.

"Buka mulutmu baek."

"Mual sehun, aku akan memakannya tapi tidak sekarang, gas diperutku benar-benar penuh, kalaupun aku memakannya sekarang, bubur yang kau suapkan akan keluar kembali melalui muntahanku."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya jengah, "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, jangan melupakan sarapan pagimu, kenapa kau masih juga tidak mendengarkannya, sekarang lihat maag mu kambuh kan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ingin rasanya ia membalas ocehan sehun dengan kata-kata pedas miliknya, tapi mengingat keadaannya saat ini, baekhyun yakin bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan perkataan sehun yang sedang dalam mode _cemasnya._

Sehun tak juga menyerah, meskipun baekhyun berulang kali membuang mukanya saat sehun menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur, pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu semakin tertantang untuk kembali memaksa pria mungil dengan wajah pucat yang terbaring didepannya.

"Aku mual sehun, kenapa kau tidak mengerti."

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum bubur di tanganku habis, setidaknya setengah mangkuk."

Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya, ia sudah memakan bubur itu sekitar tiga sendok, dan hal itu sukses membuat perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman, lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika baekhyun menghabiskan setengahnya, baekhyun jamin isi perutnya benar-benar akan terkuras habis, jika ia tetap memaksakannya.

"Setidaknya perlahan-lahan sehun, perutku perlu beradaptasi." Ujarnya mengulur-ulur waktu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah merasa kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan baekhyun yang sangat ketara tengah mengulur waktu, ingin rasanya ia marah, namun saat melihat ekspresi _kucing hilang_ baekhyun, sehun melunak, ekspresi jengahnya berubah menjadi tampilan senyum tipis, tak lupa juga jemari tangan yang bergerak merapikan surai baekhyun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang menampilkan sekumpulan siswa berlatih basket, "Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka tertawa lepas seperti itu."

Sehun ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah baekhyun lihat, "Kenapa, kau iri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh, ia menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada baekhyun, dan langsung diterima oleh pria mungil, "Jika ingin menjadi pemain basket, seharusnya kau rajin meminum susu waktu kecil dulu."

"Apa hubungannya?"

Sehun menyulurkan jemarinya, menyeka sudut bibir baekhyun yang terdapat noda bubur, "Tentu saja ada, jika kau rajin minum susu,tubuhmu akan tinggi sepertiku, bukan pendek seperti ini."

"SEHUN." Pekik baekhyun kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang berlipat di dada.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mencubiti pipi baekhyun gemas, "Aku bercanda, kau semakin menggemaskan jika merajuk begini."

"Jangan membuatku semakin marah sehun."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam, berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Hah, baiklah aku berhenti." Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur lagi pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun enggan membuka mulutnya, pria kecil itu malah menatap sehun tanpa berkedip.

Mata sehun mengernyit bingung, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sehun, menurutmu dunia ini senyuman siapa yang paling kusukai?"

"Eumm, ibumu? Ayahmu? Baekboom Hyung?" jawab sehun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Salah."

"Lalu? Luh

"Kau." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya.

Sehun mengangakan mulutnya kaget, tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang baekhyun berikan, "Aku." Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Kepala baekhyun mengangguk antusias, dengan senyum yang tak juga pias dari wajahnya, "Kau." Katanya lagi.

"Aku? Kenapa?" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Heum, kau butuh alasan."

"Tentu saja."

"Alasannya..." baekhyun menjeda jawabannya, menggoda sehun agar lebih penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

"APA?" sehun tanpa sengaja berteriak, membuat baekhyun sedikit terperanjat karenanya, "Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa?" Koreksi sehun gugup.

"Entahlah, ku fikir aku menyukainya karena itu senyuman mu."

Sehun melongo, sementara baekhyun sudah terkekeh di tempatnya, "Ya, karena itu senyuman Oh sehun, jadi aku menyukainya."

Nafas sehun tercekat, ia berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya gugup, menghindari tatapan lembut baekhyun yang indah.

"Aku pergi." Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, menaruh mangkuk bubur di atas paha baekhyun lalu dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengigit bibirnya, meredam suara tawanya agak tidak meledak kencang.

"Ah, lucu sekali." Monolognya sambil memasukan sesendok bubur kemulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kekelas tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil, sakit kepalanya tidak lagi terasa, mungkin bubur yang sehun berikan padanya tadi memiliki _magic_ , entahlah.

Mata baekhyun menangkap sosok luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian di kelas, semua siswa pasti langsung melesat keluar dari kelas begitu bel berbunyi, hingga meninggalkan luhan yang duduk seorang diri di temani dengan buku-buku baekhyun di atas meja, juga beberapa ransel yang baekhyun ingat milik kyungsoo dan sehun.

"Hei lu, belum pulang?"

"Baekhyun, kau diantar siapa kesini?"

"Diantar? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri lu, kenapa harus diantar?"

Luhan berjalan kearah baekhyun, meletakan telapak tangannya pada kening dan leher baekhyun bergantian, "Kau sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Heum, jauh lebih baik, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya sambil memegang tangan luhan lembut.

"Syukurlah."

"Lalu, kau belum pulang?"

"Siapa yang akan menjaga tas dan buku-bukumu jika aku pulang duluan."

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sorry."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, lagipula aku juga harus menjaga tas sehun dan kyungsoo."

"Dimana mereka?"

"Rapat ekskul."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam ransel, "Bagaimana dengan ulangan susulanmu tadi lu? Maaf aku tidak memberikan semangat padamu tadi. "

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, kepalanya menggeleng kecil, pertanda ia tidak menyukai perkataan baekhyun. "Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak salah baek, lagi pula kau tidak memberiku semangat karna sakit kan."

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Jangan di bahas, lagi pula soal ulangan tadi tidak sesulit yang kukira."

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu karna kang saem kasihan melihatmu." Kata baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Luhan melayangkan jitakannya pada kepala baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu memekik kesal, "Sakit lu."

Luhan memutar matanya malas, "Aku rasa sehun cenayang."

"Cenayang? Maksudmu?"

"Semua yang ia ajarkan kemarin, keluar saat ulangan susulanku tadi."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga, bukankah ideku bagus dengan meminta sehun menemanimu."

Luhan memberikan senyum tipisnya, "Ya, aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Berterima kasihlah pada sehun, astaga kenapa dia dan kyungsoo lama sekali." Pekik baekhyun kesal,

Luhan mendengus, "Harusnya yang protes disini itu aku, aku bahkan jauh lebih lama menunggu ketimbang kau."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar omelan luhan, ia mengancingkan ranselnya lalu menggulingkannya di atas meja, sedang tubuhnya mendudukan diri di samping luhan.

"Ah, nyamannya." Ujar baekhyun sambil menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya gugup, sisa percakapan ia dan kyungsoo semalam tiba-tiba terngiang dikepalanya, _Apakah ia benar-benar harus mengatakannya_ , _apakah_ _tidak ada masalah jika ia mengatakannya?_

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat menatap luhan yang terlihat melamun sambil mengguman tak jelas, "Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu lu?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Tidak." Pekik luhan tanpa sengaja.

"Yakin?"

"Iya." Sahut luhan cepat, namun berbeda dengan gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu lu."

"Ti-tidak." Sahut luhan lagi namun dengan gerakan kepala yang mengangguk.

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Kau berkata tidak tapi kepalamu mengangguk. Apa ini akibat soal ulangan susulanmu tadi." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya pada ransel.

Luhan meremas jarinya gugup, ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membebani perasaannya ini, ia tidak mengharapkan hal yang bagus, seperti baekhyun yang merelakan sehun untuknya, ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kelegaan saat ia mengatakannya, meskipun ia ragu akan kelegaan itu.

Tubuh kecil luhan duduk menghadap kearah baekhyun yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas ranselnya sendiri.

"Baek." Panggil luhan pelan.

"Heum."

Luhan menarik nafasnya, "Aku menyukai seseorang."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya spontan, mata sipitnya membulat kaget, "Kau menyukai seseorang? Benarkah?" Pekik baekhyun tak percaya, "Astaga siapa orang yang beruntung itu, harusnya kau menunggu kyungsoo dan-

"Sehun."

"Ya, harusnya kau menunggu kyungsoo dan sehun saat mengatakannya, astaga aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka."

"Bukan baek, maksudku sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Aku menyukai sehun."

"Apa?" baekhyun mengangakan mulutnya kaget, jantungnya bertalu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, sedang bibirnya kelu tak mampu menguarkan kata-kata.

"Aku menyukai sehun, sejak pertama kali kau mengenalkan aku dengannya empat tahun lalu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaku, mengatur ekspresinya sedemikian rupa, agar tak membuat luhan kecewa, "Benarkah? Selama itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita?"

"Aku malu dan kufikir kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri selama ini."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kaku, fikirannya menerawang mengingat prilaku luhan yang memang terkadang berlebihan jika menyangkut sehun, seperti saat pertandingan futsal sehun mendapatkan cidera, luhan menangis hingga tidak tidur semalaman, atau saat sehun terjatuh dari motor saat mengantar baekhyun menjemput baekboom ke bandara, luhan segera menyusul meskipun baekhyun mengabarinya pukul dua dini hari, dan banyak lagi reaksi berlebihan yang luhan barikan jika menyangkut sehun, tapi baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika itu perasaan cinta, karna baekhyun fikir itu hanyalah perasaan sayang kepada sahabat, seperti rasa sayang baekhyun pada luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya." Kata baekhyun pelan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Detik jam berdenting Menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ditengah-tengah keterdiaman luhan dan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku satu sama lain.

"Lu..

"Baek..

Sapa mereka bersamaan.

Luhan meringis sambil menggaruk lengannya yang tak gatal, sedang baekhyun memberikan intruksi agar luhan memulai terlebih lebih dulu perkataannya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku dekat dengan sehun." Tanya luhan ragu-ragu.

"Hah?" pekik baekhyun tanpa sadar, kemudian buru-buru meralat perkataannya, "Maksudku, kenapa aku?"

"Kau dekat dengan sehun, kau tau banyak tentangnya, aku ingin dekat dengan sehun sama sepertimu, apakah bisa?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Aku tidak tau." Jawab baekhyun pelan, "Tapi aku akan mencoba, ya aku akan mencobanya." lanjutnya tak yakin.

"Ah, lu aku pulang duluan yah kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit, bye."

Baekhyun berjalan terburu meninggalkan luhan yang bahkan belum sempat menjawab perkataannya.

"Kau menyukainya baek?" luhan menundukan kepalanya menatap coretan abstrak diatas meja, tulisan namanya dan baekhyun yang dilengkapi tanda hati, "Ya tuhan apa yang telah kulakukan." Pekik luhan tertahan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendrible bola basketnya di koridor kelas sambil menyuarakan lagu memalui siulannya.

Semuanya terasa cukup menyenangkan hari ini, ia dan teman-temannya berlatih basket untuk turnament awal tahun depan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ditambah dengan tugas osis yang junmyeon berikan padanya dan baekhyun sudah selesai, dan sudah chanyeol berikan tadi pagi. Chanyeol kira ia dan baekhyun akan mendapatkan revisi kembali, tapi ajaibnya proposal dan undangan yang mereka buat, diterima tanpa koreksi oleh junmyeon, sungguh melegakan, meskipun itu berarti waktu ia dan baekhyun bertemu sekarang akan berkurang jauh, dan membuat sudut hatinya tidak rela.

Drible'an bola chanyeol terhenti saat ia mendapati sosok baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur disekitaran pelipis, chanyeol ingat ia mendapat berita jika baekhyun jatuh sakit di ruang osis tadi, teman-temannya berkata jika maag baekhyun kambuh, ia ingin menjenguk pria kecil itu, tapi belum sempat ia menjenguk, pelatih basketnya sudah mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dilapangan dan memulai latihan.

"Hai baek." Sapa chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya, wajah tersenyum chanyeol langsung masuk pada netra bulan sabit miliknya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju chanyeol, lalu dengan tergesa ia menarik kedua tangan pria tinggi itu hingga bola basket yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai.

"Baek ap-

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Apa?"

"Temani aku, aku sedang tidak baik sekarang."

Chanyeol panik, ia menarik tangannya lalu meletakkannya pada lening baekhyun, "Kau sakit."

Baekhyun menggeleng gugup.

"Baekhyun." Suara lengkingan seseorang membuat chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itu Luhan, luhan yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Ayo pergi."

"Ta-tapi baek luh-

"Ayo."

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ia merasakan getaran pada tangan baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak pria mungil itu berlari, meninggalkan luhan yang bahkan belum mencapai tempat mereka.

.

.

 _ **SEOUL 2018.**_

.

.

Chanyeol duduk menyilangkan kakinya di depan junmyeon yang baru saja mengajaknya bertemu, entah apa yang ingin junmyeon katakan padanya, tapi mendengar dari gelagat suara junmyeon tadi, agaknya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting ingin junmyeon sampaikan padanya, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu?"

"Aku minta maaf atas yang terjadi, kau tau benar ini semua di luar kuasa ku."

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, apakah junmyeon jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk meminta maaf perihal peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu? Sungguh chanyeol benar-benar enggan membahasnya sekarang, "Kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?"

Junmyeon mendongakan wajahnya, "Aku tau, aku tak berhak mendapat maaf darimu, semua keterdiamanku benar-benar sudah kelewat batas, tapi kau tau kan keadaanku? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, aku juga akan menerima jika kau mengabaikan permintaan maafku, itu tidak masalah lagi pula baekhyun sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau menemui baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemuinya."

"Apa yang ia ka-

"Dan hari ini ia menemuiku." Pertanyaan chanyeol terpotong oleh perkataan junmyeon.

"Baekhyun menemuimu?" ulang chanyeol memastikan.

Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan dari chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Aku tidak tau apakah hal ini baekhyun perbolehkan atau tidak, tapi aku rasa kau harus mengetahuinya."

Jantung chanyeol berdegub kencang menantikan lanjutan perkataan junmyeon.

"Baekhyun mmenyerahkan berkas _**kepindahan**_ dokjun padaku hari ini ."

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memindahkan dokjun kesekolah lain, dan aku tidak tau itu di mana? Bahkan ia meminta cap kepindahan sekolah pada selembar kertas kosong, aku rasa baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghilang seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol terduduk lemas di tempatnya, Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Apakah ia harus mengulang nasibnya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia harus berpisah kembali dari buah hatinya? Bisakah chanyeol egois dengan melarang kepergian baekhyun? Tapi ia siapa?

Mata chanyeol terpejam erat, jemari nya memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa memberat, "Hyung~" panggilnya pelan.

Junmyeon menanggapinya dengan deheman pelan sambil menatap lurus kearah chanyeol yang tertunduk.

"Aku minta maaf jika ini menyakitkan, tapi aku benar-benar butuh pelampiasan sekarang."

 _ **BUGHH**_

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada rahang tegas junmyeon, hingga membuat pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku pantas menerima ucapan maaf darimu, karna pada kenyataannya aku bersikap tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Tapi, sebagai seorang ayah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang memberikan anakku perlakuan tidak adil begitu saja."

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, menjukurkan tangannya kearah junmyeon yang tersungkur di lantai.

Junmyeon menyambut tangan chanyeol, dengan tertatih menyamai posisi chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Chanyeol menepuk jas yang junmyeon kenakan beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan kotoran yang tak sengaja menempel disana saat pria iti tersungkur tadi. "Aku menantikan permintaan maafmu yang lain." Ujar chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon menaikan wajahnya bertatapan dengan chanyeol yang menyorotkan pandangan dingin, "Permintaan maaf karena kau telah secara tidak langsung membuatku kembali berpisah dengan dua orang yang paling cintai di dunia ini."

Selesai mengatakan ucapannya chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan junmyeon yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam junyeon pelan.

Sakit di sudut bibirnya benar-benar menghilang seketika saat innernya menatap pandangan dingin namun kosong chanyeol lagi, tatapan yang sempat menghilang sebentar saat dokjun mulai mengisi hari pria tinggi itu, sakit di sudut bibirnya bukanlah masalah besar, jika dibandingkan dengan kesakitan yang chanyeol alami bertahun-tahun, dan akan membesar kembali sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **Brakkk...**

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya kuat sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan cafe milik baekhyun, tubuh tingginya dengan terburu memasuki cafe baekhyun, bahkan tidak sekali ia bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang juga ingin memasuki cafe itu mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang, jam-jam dimana orang-orang mencari tempat bersantai.

Langkah chanyeol terhenti saat seseorang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Mau apa kau?"

Luhan menatap chanyeol dengan delikan tajam, matanya sesekali melirik kekanan dan kekiri, tepat pada beberapa orang yang menatap penuh selidik kearah mereka seolah bertanya _Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemilik perusahaan besar seperti chanyeol di cafe kecil seperti ini?_

"Ikut aku." Luhan membawa chanyeol memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada disamping dapur cafe.

 **Brakk...**

Pintu ruangan tertutup keras, menyisakan chanyeol dan luhan yang masih sama-sama teridam.

"Apa yang ka-

"Paman?"

Suara khas anak kecil yang sangat chanyeol kenal, mengintrusi perkataan luhan. Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, tepat kearah munculnya suara tadi, "Dokjun?"

"Paman..." dokjun memekik senang sambil berlari kecil kearah chanyeol, memeluk kaki pria tinggi yang masih berdiam kaku di tempatnya.

"Paman datang? Apa paman ingin menemui dokjun? Paman rindu dokjun juga? Dokjun rindu sekali dengan paman." Dokjun berceloteh dengan suara cemprengnya, memberikan pertanyaan berturut pada chanyeol yang sibuk mengantur debaran jantung di dadanya, debaran yang selalu muncul ketika dirinya berinteraksi dengan sang buah hati.

Chanyeol menjongkokan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tinggi badan dokjun, sehingga pria kecil itu tidak perlu bersusah payah mendongakan wajahnya hanya untuk menatap wajah chanyeol, "Dokjun sudah sembuh?" ada banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin chanyeol sampaikan, tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan tadi malah keluar begitu saja, mungkin efek wajah pucat dokjun yang tertangkap netranya.

"Heum, sudah jauh lebih baik, dokjun sudah tidak pusing lagi paman." Dokjun memberikan senyum secerah matahari miliknya.

Mata chanyeol terkunci pada sosok buah hatinya, senyum yang serupa dengan miliknya membuat dentuman menyenangkan dihatinya kian menggila, tidak ada rasa kecewa sama sekali saat sang buah hati menyebut dirinya _paman_ bukannya _appa_ , tapi menurut chanyeol itu jauh lebih baik, ketimbang ia harus berjauhan dengan darah dagingnya kembali.

Luhan menyesali keputusannya yang membawa chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang kerja baekhyun, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan dokjun yang sedang bermain sendirian disana. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, melihat senyum cerah dokjun, serta tatapan penuh cinta chanyeol, jujur saja ia tidak setega itu untuk memisahkan mereka, tapi ia bisa apa? Jika baekhyun melihat kejadian ini, bukankan keadaan akan semakin memburuk.

 _ **Kriettt...**_

"Lu, kau di dalam?"

Dan ketakutan luhan terjadi.

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya dengan telapak tangan yang masih menempel dengan knop pintu, mata bulan sabitnya membulat kaget kearah chanyeol yang sibuk mengusapi wajah dokjun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun tanpa basa-basi, dengan nada suara yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya, sembari memberikan senyum tipis kepada dokjun yang terlihat kaget dengan nada suara dingin baekhyun, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Luhan memegang tangan baekhyun kuat, berusaha menenangkan baekhyun agak tidak terbawa emosi, bagaimana pun juga dokjun ada disana, luhan tidak ingin jika jagoan kecilnya melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, nafasnya berhembus dalam, berusaha mematikan emosinya yang mulai naik kepermukaan, "Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisakah kau pergi?" ujar baekhyun selembut mungkin.

"Baek, tidak bisakah kau memberikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, kumohon jangan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Pergilah." Jelas baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, tolong dengarkan aku dulu, aku janji kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya, tolong baek jangan seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan kemarin, lebih baik semuanya kembali seperti awal, apa kau tidak mengerti perkataan ku?" emosinya kembali naik kepermukaan, saat chanyeol tidak juga mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

Luhan berlari kesisian dokjun, menyembunyikan wajah jagoan kecilnya kedalam perut datarnya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya aku berjanji, beri aku kesempatan satu kali saja, kumohon baek biarkan dokjun tetap bersekolah di sana."

Dokjun mengangkat wajahnya refleks, manik bulatnya menatap kepada paras luhan dengan ekspresi tanya yang ketara.

"Apa maksud paman park bunda?"

"Bun-

"Memangnya dokjun akan sekolah dimana bunda? Apa dokjun akan pindah?"

Luhan sedikit banyak merutuki kemampuan otak dokjun yang sangat cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi situasi, seperti saat ini, entah harus bagaimana ia menjawab perkataan dokjun, tanpa harus membuat anak itu sedih.

"Kumohon pergilah park, kumohon."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Aku berjanji padamu, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku berjanji, tapi jang-

"PARK CHANYEOL." Baekhyun memekik tanpa ia sadari, nafasnya memburu dengan wajah yang memerah pertanda jika emosinya sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada dokjun yang terlonjak kaget, "Jangan takut semuanya baik-baik saja sayang, percaya pada bunda."

Dokjun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perkataan luhan, sebenarnya ia menyadari jika keadaan ibunya tidak sebaik yang luhan katakan, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan membuat semuanya semakin rumit, jadi saat luhan membisikan kalimat penenang dan mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja ibunya, dokjun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia memposisikan tubuhnya di samping meja kerjanya, sementara chanyeol tetap setia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa berita sakitnya dokjun belum cukup juga untukmu?"

"Baek, bukan begitu maksudku, jangan menyalah artikannya."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan PARK CHANYEOL." Pekik baekhyun dengan jari yang menunjuk tepat didepan wajah chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencari kata apa yang pantas untuk ia berikan pada baekhyun.

Tubuh tingginya berjalan merapat pada baekhyun, sedang baekhyun ikut memundurkan tubuhnya, memberikan jarak agar chanyeol tak terlalu dekat padanya, "Tetap di tempatmu, park." Suara baekhyun mengalir dingin sarat akan peringatan.

"Satu kesempatan lagi baek, kumohon. Hanya satu kali lagi." Chanyeol menjatuhkan lututnya didepan baekhyun, menatap baekhyun dengan obsidiannya yang berkaca.

"Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan apapun padamu, jadi jangan mengharapkan kesempatan yang lain pula." Jawab baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku berjanji padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, "Tepat saat kau memilih dirinya, semuanya sudah hancur dan kau yang menghancurkannya, untuk apa memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah kau rusak dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

"Ak-

"Bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak merusaknya sedari awal?" potong baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, menatap kosong permukaan sepatu baekhyun yang tidak berada jauh dari lututnya.

"Sesuatu yang rusak, tidak akan kembali seperti semua, sekuat apapun tekadmu untuk memperbaikinya."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, "Mungkin kau menganggapku jahat karna memisahkanmu dari darah dagingmu sendiri, tapi tuan park, Dokjun adalah anakku, aku adalah ayah sekaligus ibunya untuknya, dan sebagai orang tuanya, aku akan menjauhkan anakku dari orang-orang yang berniat buruk dengannya, tanpa terkecuali." Ujar baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Baek-

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kepada pintu ruang kerjanya, "Aku fikir kita sudah selesai, tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun kau memohon hingga letak rahangmu berubah, silahkan keluar." Jemari lentik baekhyun meraih knop pintu, membukakan pintu itu hingga chanyeol tidak lagi mencari alasan untuk lebih lama di dalam ruangannya, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam toilet yang berada di dalam ruangnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan baekhyun dengan wajah sendunya, langkah kakinya berjalan gontai dengan kepala yang menunduk menatap lantai marmer cafe, tanpa peduli sesuatu yang bisa saja ia tabrak saat berjalan.

Langkah kaki chanyeol terhenti saat sebuah tarikan terasa di bagian bawah jas yang sedang ia kenakan. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, mata bulat chanyeol mendelik kaget saat senyum cerah dokjun menyapa netranya, "Bisakah paman menunduk?" pinta dokjun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol refleks munurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut didepan dokjun, "Dokjun hanya minta paman menunduk, kenapa paman berlutut, bagaimana jika lutut paman sakit?" celoteh dokjun lucu dengan delikan mata sebal yang mengarah pada chanyeol.

Jemari kecil dokjun menyentuh surai keabuan milik chanyeol,merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang tidak berada pada tempatnya, membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tertata ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Paman terlihat lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya, apa paman sakit?" dokjun menatap wajah chanyeol penuh selidik, sedangkan jemari kecilnya kini sudah berada pada dasi chanyeol, menyimpulkan dasi yang sejak tadi sudah terlihat tidak bagus.

"Dokjun bisa memasang dasi?" kata chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya menjawab pertanyaan dokjun dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dokjun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, "Bunda luhan yang mengajarkannya, bunda bilang dokjun harus bisa memasang dasi, karena setiap pagi tugas dokjun adalah memasangkan dasi untuk ayah sehun."

Chanyeol mencoba menampilkan senyumnya kembali pada dokjun, meskipun nyeri di sudut hatinya membesar layaknya luka menganga.

"Selesai." Pekik dokjun riang.

"Terima kasih." Tangan besar chanyeol mengelus surai coklat madu dokjun sayang. Dokjun kian melebarkan senyumannya hingga barisan gigi susunya terpampang rapi, tangan kecil kepunyaan dokjun menangkup rahang tegas chanyeol, mengelusnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil setelahnya, "Dokjun berharap bisa memasangkan dasi untuk paman juga setiap hari."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Paman juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Dokjun menarik tangannya dari wajah chanyeol, "Bolehkah dokjun memeluk paman?" tanyanya ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kenapa dokjun harus bertanya, tentu saja boleh, siapa yang akan menolak pelukan pria tampan seperti dokjun."

Dokjun menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan chanyeol, memposisikan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol tepat di antara perpotongan leher pria tinggi itu, "Dokjun tidak ingin eomma sedih, tapi dokjun juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan paman."

Chanyeol ingin memisahkan tubuh mereka,berupayah untuk melihat wajah dokjun dan menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan pria kecil itu, namun dokjun tidak mengizinkannya, pria kecil itu malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada chanyeol.

"Kenapa tubuh paman terasa sangat hangat, rasanya benar-benar nyaman."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak dokjun dengan perasaan khawatir, "Apa ada yang ingin dokjun katakan? Katakanlah, paman akan mendengarkannya."

Dokjun melepaskan dekapannya, "Paman bersabarlah, dokjun juga akan berusaha disini."

"Maksud-

"Sampai jumpa lagi paman, jangan lupa makan dengan teratur." Dokjun berlari menjauhi chanyeol yang masih mencerna perkataan dokjun, _ada apa dengan dokjun?_ Batin chanyeol bingung.

 _ **Tok.. Tok..**_

 _ **Kriettt...**_

"Eomma." Dokjun menyusupkan kepalanya dari sela pintu ruangan baekhyun, senyum manis dokjun terpatri saat matanya menangkap sosok ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Kaki kecil dokjun melangkah masuk, mengundang tolehan dari baekhyun yang tepecah konsentrasi karena gesekan suara sepatu dokjun.

"Eomma sibuk?"

"Tidak, dokjun menginginkan sesuatu?"

Kepala dokjun mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, katakan pada eomma."

"Pelukan."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Pelukan?"

Dokjun mengangguk sambil terseyum, "Pelukan terhangat nomor satu." Ujarnya riang dengan jari telunjuk yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

Baekhyun tergelak, lalu dengan langkah ringan ia mendekati buah hatinya, menggendong tubuh kecil dokjun sambil sesekali menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kiri.

"Aigoo, pinggang eomma seperti mau lepas."

Dokjun tertawa menanggapi keluhan ibunya, lalu ia menggeliat minta diturunkan, "Dokjun sudah besar eomma."

"Heum, kenapa dokjun tumbuh cepat sekali?"

Dokjun meletakan satu jarinya di dagu membuat pose sedang berfikir, "eum, mungkin karena dokjun memakan banyak sekali kue di cafe, lihat bahkan perut dokjun sudah seperti balon." Tunjuknya kearah perutnya yang memang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, " _Dokjun-ah_."

"Heum."

"Katakanlah?"

Dokjun mentap ibunya diam.

"Katakanlah, eomma akan mendengarkannya."

Dokjun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dokjun sangat mencintai eomma."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada surai madu dokjun, "Padahal dokjun sudah berjanji untuk tidak berbohong lagi, tapi sekarang dokjun kembali melakukannya."

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, saat menangkap senyum kecil dokjun tadi, baekhyun tau jika buah hatinya tidak baik-baik saja, ada banyak pertanyaan yang melintas difikiran buah hatinya, mengingat betapa pekanya pria kecil itu terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi, hanya saja dokjun terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada baekhyun, takut jika perkataannya akan membuat sang ibu sedih.

"Dok-

"Eomma kecewa." Ujarnya pelan.

Dokjun menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Maaf eomma, jangan marah."

Kepala baekhyun menggeleng, "Eomma tidak marah, eomma kecewa."

"Bahkan itu jauh lebih buruk." Dokjun berusaha menahan isakannya yang benar-benar ingin melesak keluar.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan gejolak dirinya yang ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil anaknya, menenangkan bahu bergetar dokjun dengan beberapa tepukan hangat miliknya, lalu dengan perlahan bertanya mengenai apa yang ingin buah hatinya katakan padanya, perkataan dimana park chanyeol menjadi objeknya.

"Dokjun minta maaf eomma."

"Katakanlah?"

"Eomma."

"Apa dokjun ingin bertanya kenapa eomma bisa mengenal paman park?" tanya baekhyun lembut, tanpa ingin membuat anaknya semakin ketakutan.

"Apa dokjun ingin bertanya apa saja yang eomma dan paman park katakan saat dokjun keluar?"

"Tidak eomma."

"Lalu apa? Apa yang ingin dokjun katakan pada eomma?"

Dokjun menangis di depan baekhyun, menangis tanpa suara sedang mata bulatnya tak henti mengalirkan air mata.

Baekhyun benci setiap meliat buah hatinya seperti ini, melihat buah hatinya selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, melihat buah hatinya yang memaksakan dirinya menjadi orang dewasa yang harus selalu peka terhadap situasi, melihat buah hatinya yang bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Karena semakin dokjun bersikap seperti itu, semakin menganga pula luka di hatinya.

"Eomma tidak akan marah, katakan apa yang ingin dokjun katakan, eomma akan mengerti." Jelas baekhyun pelan, jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi dokjun yang dilelehi buliran cairan bening, lalu mencoba menampilkan senyumannya pada dokjun.

"Eomma."

"Heum."

"Apa eomma marah jika dokjun mengatakan tidak ingin pindah sekolah?" tanya dokjun susah payah, karena dibarengi dengan cegukan dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kenapa dokjun tidak ingin pindah?"

"Dokjun suka bersekolah disana eomma."

"Dokjun suka? Dokjun mendapatkan perlakuan buruk disana?"

"Eomma?"

"Apa dokjun lupa, dokjun sakit karena apa? Dokjun sakit karena daya tahan tubuh dokjun yang memburuk, dan eomma rasa dokjun juga tidak lupa dengan penyebabnya."

"Bukankah eomma bilang kita tidak boleh menaruh dendam pada siapapun?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menyesak keluar, "Eomma tidak meminta dokjun untuk membenci siapapun, tapi eomma tidak bisa menempatkan dokjun pada sebuah tempat yang didalamnya terdapat orang yang tidak menyukai dokjun."

Baekhyun memegang jemari kecil buah hatinya, mencium dalam kesepuluh jari itu berkali-kali, "Dokjun belum sembuh benar, masih banyak pengobatan yang harus dokjun lakukan, eomma tidak ingin dokjun semakin sakit, eomma tidak ingin melihat dokjun seperti kemarin, eomma tidak menginginkannya."

Sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran baekhyun berikan pada dokjun, berharap jika anaknya mengerti dan mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Dokjun berjanji tidak akan sakit lagi eomma, jangan pindahkan dokjun."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lirih, "Ada hal lain yang membuat dokjun tidak ingin pindah dari sana kan?"

Dokjun menggeleng.

"Jangan berbohong." Sergah baekhyun cepat, "Jangan membohongi eomma lagi dokjun." Nada suara baekhyun bergetar sendu.

Dokjun memejamkan matanya, bulir bening kembali mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata bulat itu.

"Apa ini karna paman park?"

Dokjun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Benar kan?"

"Tidak, eomma."

"Dokjun berbohong."

Dokjun menggeleng sambil menangis cecegukan.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya yang mulai dialiri air mata, "Kenapa? Apa yang membuat dokjun begitu menyukainya hingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan eomma lagi?"

"Hiks...hiks.. Tidak seperti itu eomma, eomma jangan menangis."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk didepan dokjun yang sibuk menghapus lelehan bulir beningnya, pikirannya kacau, ketakutan menguasai dirinya hingga kakinya bergetar tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi, harus bagaimana ia memberi tau dokjun jika alasan kepindahannya adalah untuk menjauhkannya dari park chanyeol, sedang dokjun tak ingin berpisah dari pria tinggi itu.

"Dokjun menyukainya eomma."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam pada manik bulat dokjun yang memerah.

"Dokjun menyukai paman park eomma." Lanjut dokjun lagi, baekhyun berusaha berekpresi sebiasa mungkin, namun saat dokjun kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya, baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesakan hatinya.

" _Dokjun suka saat orang-orang berkata bahwa rupa dokjun nyaris sama dengan paman park eomma, dokjun bahagia saat mereka mengatakan bahwa dokjun terlihat seperti anak paman park. Meskipun dokjun tau bahwa hal itu yang membuat taeoh memusuhi dokjun, tapi dokjun tidak ingin menjauhi paman park seperti apa yang taeoh inginkan, dokjun tidak bisa eomma, dokjun tidak mau. Eomma, bisakah eomma membiarkan dokjun bersama paman park, dokjun mohon eomma, izinkan dokjun merasakan bahagianya mempunyai seorang appa satu kali saja."_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

HALO SEMUANYA #TERIAK.

Maaf banget, aku kalian, mungkin terkesan seperti itu, tapi ketahuilah aku bener-bener nggk bermaksud, hiks... hiks...

Aku di pindah tugasin salah satu desa a.k.a daerah di sumatra selatan, yang palembang angkat tangan, hehehe, nama daerahnya sungai lilin, dan jujur di sana susah banget untuk ngedapetin ainyal, karna aku di kelilingi kebun sawit T-T jadi maaf baru bisa posting sekarang.

Sebenernya cerita ini mau aku unpublish, dan akan aku poating kembali saat aku punya bnyak waktu luang, tapi salah satu reader koment tanggal 20, 20 berapanya aku lupa,pokoknya tanggal ada reader yang koment, _thor kapan update,_ dia koment sesingkat itu tapi entah kenapa aku seneng parah, akh ngerasa masih ada yang nungguin cerita aku, huweee makasih yah.

Jadi aku nyempetin buat up di tengah kegiatan dan sinyal yang buruk, bahkan beberapa part ada yang hilang dan harus aku tulis ulang via hp, dan bersyukurnya part 4 Jadi... Yeay untuk part kelima aku berdoa supaya bisa update minggu depan, semoga yah doain, soalnya aku udh mau balik lagi ke kota palembang.

Yah sekian cuap-cuap dari aku, tolong suport aku dengan koment yah, karna jujur koment kalian tu pembangkit semangat aku banget, sependek apapun komemt itu aku akan tetep baca dan seneng nerimanya.. Thankyoo love love

Tyasantika_30 januari 2019


End file.
